Cursed
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M The beast. A monster. A horrid creature is what they call him. It's said that he resembles the folklore mythical creature known as the werewolf. He's described as tall, shaggy and embedded with the eyes of a demon. It's said that every mirror in the house is destroyed because he is disgusted by his own reflection. Everyone knows him as the beast, but I know him as Jacob Black.
1. Cursed: Prologue

**A/N: I figured I'd try something a little different. This is kind of loosely based on the tale of beauty and the beast, [I know, it probably has been done before] but here is my version. Right now, this is just the prologue, and if and when I decide to continue with it, remains on you're hands [the readers]. So, know that this is M/M, and I will let you know that there will be no lemons in this one, just some cursing here and there. The pairing will be Jacob/Seth because I haven't exactly tried writing about these two alone. So I hope you enjoy.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Prologue: _Pandemic_

* * *

In the time of the pandemic, where the smallpox disease made its ugly appearance, of what seemed as if it were targeting most of those the first nation tribes. A majority of the people's lives were claimed by the illness, and the several tribes' people were being buried every day.

The Quileute tribe was no different. But they did have one doctor that was willing to help as much as he could, and that's when the vampire society became known. It seemed that most were nearing their deaths, and the doctor's solution to keep the virus from spreading was to offer the '_cursed,'_ or so what they called them, to the pale faces. The reasons seemed plausible, as much as the existence of vampires frightened society, they became comfortable with the thought of them feeding on the sick, those who were known not to survive. . Those who met this fate, were passed through a yellow slip stamped by the doctor to give the okay for any vampire to dispose of the ill human

It seemed to be a great solution according to the doctor, this way the spread would lessen and the Vampires wouldn't bring such havoc to the human race. But that hadn't lasted long.

The doctor and his wife were becoming the most hated by the first nations people. Sure the bill was approved under the governance, but none of it was explained to the people. Those who have tried to fight the sentence of their dying family members were sent to prison, and of course this raised a great concern for every chief of each tribe.

In the village of the Quileute tribe, near the town they now call Forks, a young man and his wife were facing this predicament. The man's wife was dying, and without his consent or agreement, the yellow slip was passed through, and a vampire would be set to claim its victim in a couple hours. This infuriated the man because he was sure that his wife could survive this, and she did. With the uninvited visit of the pale face, something magical triggered with the native. The sight, the smell, and the anger that had built up inside the young native caused him to change into a giant wolf, their people's descendants.

In a split second, the vampire was disposed of, and the couple was… saved. Though this hadn't been really put under a microscope, the first nation people were drawn upset when they discovered that the doctor had passed the woman's death sentence without looking further into. This raised a great concern, the Quileute's had felt betrayed; they felt as if the doctor was trying to get rid of them.

Existence of the shape shifters had been brought out as folklore tales, those have sworn they had spotted a massive wolf roaming the forests of Washington, and most have thought those individuals were delinquents. As little as they knew; the shifters were growing in numbers just as the vampire community was as well. The pale faces, as the wolves labeled them, their numbers were slowly falling, and this came under the knowledge of the governance of vampires known as the Volturi. At that moment, it was under order that any vampire offered the yellow slip should refuse; it was becoming too risky for all of them. It was decided that the vampires would enter hiding mode again. Becoming nothing but a myth once again, hiding from the one known enemy they had, the wolves.

Of course it didn't stop there. The Quileute pack were still furious that the doctor had made such a rash decision, so the alpha set to attack him and his wife at their manor located far from society. The doctor remained in this location for the same reason as anyone else; to avoid the disease as much as possible as well as the silent war that he was afraid would happen.

The alpha and his pack made the invasion before the sun rose, invading the mansion to find their targets. Blinded by rage, the alpha killed the human doctor and continued to search the massive house for the wife.

When they found the widow, she began chanting in a native language. The alpha and his pack became concerned of what the woman was planning to do, that was until she gave her warning.

"The sun will rise and fall as well as the moon, you will remain in this form until you are rescued. In time, and only in such the spell can be broken, but only by one that can hear your voice, one with words of truth that can be spoken."

With the last of her strength, the woman released a strong power that permeated through the mansion, cursing those who were there, causing her to collapse to her death.

The wolves could no longer shift into their human forms; they were cursed to live in that lifestyle along with their alpha. But the alpha, he was targeted with the worst part of it. He transformed into a beast. A monster to which his pack became afraid of, and a hideous creature that he couldn't stand. A true werewolf stuck in the same form, forced to live on and on until the curse could be broken.

The problem was, none of them knew how to end this. They couldn't die. They couldn't live. They'd become unknown. They've become the nightmares of a child's dream; a fairytale without it's happily ever after.

So why was this young native man wandering the forests alone. Hadn't he heard the horrid tales, the hauntings of this forest? The one where a beast constantly guarded these forests to keep everybody away, animal and man.

It would only seem right for him to flee from the sight of the abandoned mansion. But he continued to walk closer to the rusty gates covered with vines that had aged. And the main problem was…

Seth hadn't heard about the horror stories of this place.

**A/N: Seeing how 'Pack Of Submissives' is nearing it's end -I think- I will be focusing on completing that one as well as working on this one to get ahead before I post. I just wanted you guys to have a preview of my next project. So who knows when the next update for this one will be posted, it could be sooner than later.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter One:Narcissistic Closet-Case

**A/N: This is one of those ideas that kept burning in my head and I had to post. This is a WARNING for Emmett lovers, you might not like the way I portray him in this story. I couldn't resist using his character for the fact that I like Emmett, it's just I wanted to try to give him a darker side…. Anyways, you'll see what I mean. **

**Just know that this is the beginning, the set-up if you call it. So be patient, the story will pick up. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter One: Narcissistic Closet-Case

* * *

"Let me go you narcissistic closet-case." I fumed, yanking my arm from his cold tight grasp.

"You'll give in one day Seth." He said smugly.

Emmett Cullen, self-admiring, conceited, high-toned nutcase that continues to make my life a living hell since the moment I met him. I regret the day my father offered to help his father, and the day Emmett Cullen laid his eyes on me. At first it seemed nonchalant, like he was just being friendly, until he began to force himself onto me. Those who know him throughout the town know him as the player type, admired by women and men that were _graced_ with his presence. Notice the sarcasm?

Apparently every girl wanted to be with him, and every guy wanted to be him. Of course, he was blessed with good looks as well as the wealth of his father's non-stop income. I know it sounds if I was attracted to him, and apart of me was, if it wasn't for his cocky attitude. He just rubbed me the wrong way, mentally and physically. There were times he'd grind up on me and practically assault me when no one was around, and thankfully someone would come to rescue me in the nick-of-time. Usually my father.

The reason I say this is because no one knows his biggest, deepest secret but me. He's gay. Very plausible to announce if I say so myself. At least those I knew, knew that I was in fact attracted to men, but Emmett refused to tell anyone about his attraction towards me. He'd constantly flaunt to his friends that he banged pretty much every chick in our school, which in fact he hadn't touched a breast of any girl in Forks. Most of the girls went along with it just to gain stats in the school, proving that they could bag Emmett in the sack. It was actually a hilarious tale to hear these girls make up just how big Emmett really was, especially when none of them would have any similar facts.

Besides, it wasn't like Emmett would be even allowed to date any of them; his father forbade it for a certain reason I had forgot to mention. Emmett is a vampire. A cold bloodsucker that feeds of the lives of animals in the nearest areas. Most might question why he wouldn't attack human, and some might say that he was a sad excuse for the mythical… creature? He did in fact sparkle in the sunlight, and that was by far the strangest thing I had ever seen.

Before I get ahead of myself, my name is Seth Clearwater. I grew up travelling with my father as he practiced medicine. My mother died giving birth to me, leaving me as the only child. Through the constant journeys with my dad, we came across Forks, Washington where my father became colleagues with Carlisle Cullen, the one vampire with a coven he considered his family, his beautiful wife Esme Cullen and their ignorant son Emmett Cullen.

We moved here when I was thirteen, and I knew from the beginning I wouldn't like this place. In the beginning, I hadn't felt so alone, as if every teenager avoided me because they assumed I was from the reservation of La Push, they singled me out because of some sort of rivalry they had with the reservation school. It just goes to show how close-minded teenagers were nowadays.

The thing was, I hadn't known anyone from the small reserve, nor their histories, just that I was Quileute because of my mom and dad's heritage goes back to that reservation. My dad began to tell me about the stories of the wolves, how they saved lives from vampires during the smallpox pandemic. As intriguing as the story was, he told me that for some reason the shape shifters disappeared and were never found. It remains a mystery to the people, and apparently none of the people were able to change into the wolf anymore. My father believed in these myths strongly, he called them legends; I thought he was crazy to believe this hoax.

It pissed me off that he wanted to test his theories by bringing me here. Apparently being near a vampire is supposed to trigger the change, hence the reasons I was introduced to the Cullens. I hadn't known in the beginning of what they were, but I was in for a surprise when I found out. Which is why I refused to go with my dad when he went to visit them, I didn't trust them, and I didn't know how my father could be in their presence. But him and Carlisle have become good friends with him along with the chief of Police, Charlie Swan.

I'm friends with Charlie's only daughter, Bella, a complete klutz and oblivious to the dangers of her holding a fork without stabbing herself or one of us being near her. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating about her, but it's pretty damn close. I'd rather hang around her than the ignorance of Emmett's presence. Dad kind of hoped I'd be a friend with the vamp, but I refused for the exact reason of Emmett coming on far too strong.

I don't know why I keep it to myself. I could tell the world about the real Emmett, but I got the strong feeling that Emmett could make the rest of my life a living hell if I outed him. He gave off the strong vibe of David McCall from the movie Fear when he was near, and I loathed being in his presence.

"Are you okay Seth?" Mr. Oakley asked opening the door to the science lab where Emmett had me trapped. "Mr. Cullen? Are you bothering him?"

"No Oakley…" he smirked and left after whispering, "I'll see you soon."

Whether he was trying to sound seductive or annoying, it sent shivers throughout my body in disgust. What the hell was he trying to prove? Especially when he knew he couldn't have me without the world knowing about it. I wasn't going to be his secret even if I did give him the benefit of the doubt.

"There you are." In cued Bella, looking worried once again. "I was looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at your house." She ushered me to the exit to follow her to her old beat-up truck in the parking lot.

The ride back to my house was silent, so I knew something was bothering my best friend, so I had to ask. "What's wrong Bells? You seem lost…"

"Ummm… I'm moving Seth." She practically mumbled.

"What? Really? Why?" I asked almost too quickly.

"My mom needs me, she misses me, and I miss her." She shrugged. "I'll come visit though, I just want to be with my mom right now, living with Charlie has become dull. Of course the exception of you being in my life, I think I need to change the scenery."

"Oh." I muttered.

"I'm sorry Seth." She apologized. "I'd stay, but I just want to get out of here."

"Where are you moving?" I asked.

"Pheonix. My mom just found a place with her husband, and I figured moving to a warmer place might help with the depressions of being here." She paused, "I'm going to miss you the most Seth, and I promise to call and visit as much as I can."

"It's okay Bells, I understand. I just didn't expect it." I replied honestly.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked saddened.

"Yeah." I chuckled, "I'm not exactly the klutz in this duo Bells, I'm more worried about you."

"That's not what I meant." She to laughed. "I'm just worried about Emmett bullying you still."

"Emmett is all talk Bells, I can handle him."

That was the thing. Everyone saw it as Emmett bullying me, and it sort of was. But he was just obsessed with me for no particular reason that I could comprehend. He can be assertive, but not once has he harmed me physically other than grinding his hard-on against me, sometimes leaving a bruise on my side.

After she had dropped me off, she arranged a night out in Port Angles of dinner and movies. One last hangout session before she left this Saturday. That's when it finally sunk in that my best friend was leaving, and the next time I would see her remained a mystery for now. And I hated it. So I tried my best to enjoy the last moments we had together before her dad brought her to the airport the next day.

Saying our goodbyes became a difficult task, we both found ourselves crying. It was hard to accept her truck as a goodbye gift, but she insisted I take it being as she would no longer need it, and Charlie no longer wanted it. Seeing her dad crushed made it even harder on her to go forth with it, but she kissed my cheek, hugged me tightly, wiped the tear from my cheek, then got into her dad's cruiser and drove away.

I stood in the rain, still waving goodbye as the car faded into the foggy climate of Forks. I probably looked ridiculous still waving, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I kind of was hoping they'd turn around and Bella would change her mind and say it was just some sick prank she was pulling. But Bella was never the pranking type nor did she have an ounce of humor in her body.

It felt strange inserting the key into the ignition before roaring Bella's 'beast' to life. I was accustomed to the passenger side, but now reversing out of their driveway and heading home, I realized that she was really gone. How do you say goodbye to a friend that you shared your secrets with, a friend you got in trouble with, a friend that had always been your back-up if you ever needed it. I hadn't realized until now of just how much I depended on Bella, how much a part of my life she really was.

Pulling into my driveway and parking the truck next to my dad's truck, I turned of the ignition and sat still. I began to reminisce of the special times I shared with her, how much I practically considered her a sister. I recalled once where she assumed that I had a huge crush on her, both of us laughing after I told her I was gay. She was the first one that I had actually told. Then she encouraged me to tell my dad, which he was okay with. Then remembering the day she began to call me her little brother. Like I said, I never had siblings, and her to give me such a role, I felt grateful that she considered me family. But now, my big sister left, and I wasn't sure of the next time I'd see her.

Finally getting out of the truck and locking it, I went inside and walked straight to my room upstairs. Dad called me for dinner, of course take-out, but I couldn't find it in myself to get up to eat. I just didn't care at the moment.

I just wanted to sleep it off and see if I could survive the night without thinking that I might not find another friend like Isabella Swan.

Of course the next morning was the same routine. Making breakfast and packing a lunch for both dad and me, I asked him to bring me to school, he asked me why I didn't want to drive, and my simple explanation was that I couldn't drive that truck just yet. It felt awkward, like I was already moving forward and forgetting about Bella when I was still hoping she might show up at school.

Sulking by myself wasn't exactly my style, but it just seemed like that was all I was doing. I forced myself to every class, not caring how different it felt to walk these halls without everyone expecting me to tag along Bella. Then of course Emmett had to make an appearance through my day when he sat next to me in the cafeteria. I tried ignoring him, but he was hanging with his posse, Edward Masen and Jasper Hale, and that meant he was upping his game to make my life a living hell.

After the slurs were thrown at me, I stood up and walked away not finding the use to retaliate with one of my sarcastic remarks towards the trio.

It hadn't helped either in my classes now that my lab partner moved across the country, leaving me to be Bella's crush's partner. Edward Masen. Around Emmett, he was mute, standing on the sidelines while Emmett and Jasper bothered me. So it was just the silent treatment working with him, only to speak to exchange answers for the lab projects we worked on.

Walking home wasn't any better. The rain fell heavier today, which meant my bag and me were soaked. To make matters worse, everyone who passed by in their vehicles sent a wave of water in my direction. Dodging them seemed pointless.

Yeah, apparently my life sucked.

I have one more year before I graduate, which was something to look forward to. I planned to leave this hellhole of a town at my first opportunity, but even that was limited. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. I knew I wanted to have a stable career, preferably photography or something to do with heart. I knew I wanted to find someone, someone to appreciate me and love me. It seems to be nothing but a fairytale, but I kind of still had hopes for it.

Finally making my way through the torturous rainfall, I reached my house, noticing a shiny black BMW parked in front of the house. Which probably meant that Carlisle was visiting and I'd be shifting uncomfortably for the next hour trying to be well behaved as possible. Dad preferred my presence when we had visitors, it was considered rude to be in my room away from the guests, it was like me saying they were unwelcomed.

But something did throw me off, dad's truck wasn't parked next to mine, so why was Carlisle here? Was he waiting here for him? I couldn't understand the reasons for it as well. Dad usually hangs out at the hospital with the doctor, the place was practically his second home.

Walking into the house sent a chill up my spine. I knew something didn't feel right. The atmosphere seemed dark, cold, and almost unreal. The lights were off, strange to me, but the door was open. So who could be here really?

Force of habit, I began turning on all the lights, practically racing to each light switch to bring some sort of comfort for me. But was I crazy? Now that I've thought it over again, a normal person would run out and wait for their parent to arrive. But it was Carlisle, and from what I understood, my dad said he was harmless. Maybe the car was a decoy to throw me off. I think I just fell into a trap. And I was right.

Now blocking the door stood the one person I've been trying my best to avoid, Emmett. His burly figure stood straight, chest somewhat puffed out, a smirk etched on his lips, and eyes as dark as the coldest nights. Something definitely not normal for the vegan, he usually graced the hazel eyes, and this really wasn't him. He looked evil.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" I couldn't help but whimper, taking a couple steps back, planning to make my escape for the back door. Whatever good that would do.

He stood still with no response. I slowly inch back more, trying to pull myself from his prying gaze. With much difficulty, I managed, walking at a normal pace, then picking up as I saw the door, preparing myself to bolt and make my escape. But to no avail, he was now standing in front of me once again, now with both of his cold dead hands gripping my biceps as his face came closer to mine. My body shook under his touch, I hadn't been more afraid for my life then right now. His grip was beginning to hurt, and he showed no sign of freeing me.

"Where are you going?" He hissed, his lips brushing against my cheek.

"What do you want Emmett?" I groaned, trying to pull back, only for him to pull me even closer to him.

"Do you even have to ask?" He chuckled darkly, pressing his lips against my cheek.

I was sure that this was the end of me. Either he was going to kill me or rape me, a mass amount of me was hoping for death. I couldn't have my virginity taken from me because he couldn't keep it in his pants. What the hell did he see in me? Why was I so the urge so potent that he was willing to risk everything to have me? Or was he? Did he just lust for me?

"You're like drug to me." He whispered. I shivered.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. Being in the grasp of a vampire was enough to shut anyone up.

"Let go of me." All of the sudden I gained confidence? What the fuck was wrong with me?

"I can't do that." He smacked my body against his solid chest, his arms now wrapped around me with one hand running roughly through my scalp as he inhaled my scent. "Especially now I have you where I want you."

"You can't," I whimpered once again, "you're dad wouldn't approve."

"My father no longer has a say in this." He hissed, now rubbing his face through the left side of my head, sniffing me. "No one does."

"You'll be in trouble." I argued.

"By the Volturi?" He said smugly. "I hardly doubt it, after I change you they'll be more appreciative of my decision. Besides, there's no agreement saying I can't have you."

"I would rather die than you change me into something like you."

"Like you have a choice." Now he was staring into my eyes, "the moment I met you Seth, I knew you were meant to be mine. I knew that I would be spending eternity."

I don't know what urged me to spit in his face, but it didn't seem to faze him, he wiped the saliva off and licked his thumb. "You wont get away with this, I'll make your eternity a living hell."

"You still have a year to change your mind." He smiled.

"A year?" my breath hitched, "what do you mean I have a year?"

He finally let me go, most likely leaving two huge bruises on my arms, "I mean exactly that Seth. On your graduation night, I plan to change you, then we can finally be together."

"I said I wanted nothing to do with you."

"You're mind will change." He now faced me again, his eyes returning the hazel brown, "When I leave, you'll realize just how much you'll miss me."

"You sound so sure." I mocked him.

"Because I am."

"Wait!" I paused, "you're leaving?"

"Try not to sound excited sweetheart." He smirked. He stood in front of me once again, his massive hand now holding on my waist. "I will be back. I'm going to Alaska to assist a coven that my dad knows; they've come across a few problems. After that, I plan to set up a foundation for us. A house far from society, the resources needed when I change you." I continued to glare. "Preparation for a newborn takes an effort. You'll be on a frenzy for blood, and I can't have you terrorizing society just to have you taken away from you."

"Screw you." I hissed.

"In time baby." He said smugly. I winced in disgust. "I plan to start my own coven once you are by my side. My parents prefer me to once I found my mate, and waiting years to finally meet you, I refuse to let you slip through my fingers."

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"At the end of the week." He turned around again, "you can try to run. I know what you're thinking, but you also know that I'll still find you."

"Why the hell couldn't you just be fucking normal?" I shrieked at him. "You're a sadistic bastard that refuses to give me the option, and you expect me to be by your side when you come here and threaten my life. Forcing me to be your bitch? You may think you'll have me, but I remain distant as long as you exist. In life and death."

"Whether you agree with it or not Seth, I'll be back, and you better be here." He said angrily.

"Or else what?" I fumed.

"I'll kill your dad."

I stood in shock as he left in a speedy pace. He threatens me, now he threatens my dad, what the hell did I get myself into? What the hell do I do now?

Saturday finally arrived. Which meant Emmett would be gone for a year. Maybe I'd have time to come up with a plan to save my dad and me. I could tell Carlisle and Esme right away, but I discover that they were leaving too. Their alibi consisted of them moving to some other rainy climate while Emmett went to college in Alaska. I didn't care, I was just glad that they were leaving. And I hoped that Emmett would find someone else to stalk and fall in love with, and then forget about me.

After his final warning, he left.

As if I could breath without him knowing, I felt it was useless. I was literally going against someone supernatural. I could fight, but I knew I would lose. I didn't want live for eternity, especially with someone I loathed. And I especially didn't want to become a vampire.

"Are we going to live here forever dad?" I asked just as he began to walk back into the house.

"I don't know son," he shrugged his shoulders, "you don't like it here?"

"Not really, after Bella left, I just don't care to be here anymore." I admitted.

"Well sorry son, we're here until you graduate, then you can decide where you want to go from there." He said.

Great, just what I needed, confirmation that my fate was exactly what I didn't want. It was ridiculous how I felt like I had no control over my life. Dad controlled my childhood, now Emmett would have the rest of it for eternity if I didn't come up with some way to avoid the bite.

I had to get out of here, time alone had to be the solution for me to think. There had to be a way around this. So, telling dad that I was going for a drive and not sure exactly when I'd get back, he told me to be careful.

Firing up the ignition to Bella's 'beast,' I pulled out the driveway and drove down the highway. I wasn't sure of a destination; I just knew that I had to get away from Forks for a while. I had no idea what brought me to this dirt road, especially now that it seemed to become darker and frightening. About half hour on the road, I figured it would be best if I stopped for a moment before heading back. Big mistake though, as soon as I stopped, the engine gave out and died down as soon as I slowed down.

Cursing at the piece of junk didn't seem to help. Now I was beginning to think that this was the stupidest idea I had. I knew I should have turned around when I knew it was getting close to getting dark. Now I was stuck out here all by myself, and without a clue of where I was.

I could walk back follow the road, but that would have to be another stupid move I'd make. I could only hope that my dad would grow worried and he'd find me. It shouldn't take him long for him to get Charlie to start a search party, at least I hoped.

As the night settled and the moon began to make its eerie appearance, a chill filled the truck, making me shiver un-end. The woods look abandoned, like no one or nothing has been here for years. Normally I would be fine, but something about this made me more worried than ever. This would be perfect for any straggler vamps to see me as a target. A human, alone and lost, who would know exactly how I died, I would be reported missing without a moment of being found.

As if matters could get any worse, they had. Howls bellowed in a distance, and that was the last thing I needed was to be bothered by a pack of wolves. This was the perfect setting for them wander. I would have to wait until the day breaks in order to head back, or at least hopefully find some sort of life out here.

But I doubted it.

**A/N: As I said, this is just the set-up. And as you can see, there are quite a bit of changes, and you'll see exactly who is the pack eventually. Right now, Seth still has to find the abandoned mansion. Before I give my shoutouts, I want to let you all know that I plan to post a one-shot that's been on my hard drive forever, I just need to finish it and edit it. So I hope all of you will check it out.**

**Shoutouts to the ones who reviewed, ****alykat14****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****isipare****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Anatin123****, ****otaco****, ****DRBR-Lovely****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****DreamingPoet1988****, and ****Romancing the boys****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter Two: Trespasser

**A/N: I have to say that I'm glad that most of you like the way I portray Emmett in this one, just know that his reappearance wont be for awhile. I will let you know as well that this chapter is more filler than information giving, which you will find out eventually further into the story. So I hope you all continue to read and review.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Two: Trespasser

* * *

The air was crisp, like the morning frost of a fall day. My breaths froze with the air, the windows covered with condensation; the jacket covering me now was no longer helpful. I woke up several times trying to gain comfort, trying to at least catch some source of heat, but prevailed to no luck. After grown tired of actually sleeping, and not being able to handle the coldness of the early morning, I decided to move around to warm up a bit before making the attempts to find my way home.

Pushing the creaky door open to get out of the old truck, a waft of cold air blew through and against my face. I definitely wasn't dressed for this type of weather. Frost rested on the dry grass and fallen leaves that laid across the meadow. As I scanned my surroundings, I realized that I was in a meadow, one that had little life left in it. No flowers grew, the brushes in certain spots were bare, and the poplar trees at the edge looked as if they had no life left in them.

Across the meadow is what intrigued me. A forest that looked so melodramatic that it I could have sworn that I walked into Tim Burton's imagination. Before I decided to walk that way, I turned back to find nothing, like I was just put here in the middle of nowhere, with no idea how I got here. There were no roads but one. The one that even looked abandoned, heading straight into the haunted forest.

I stood at the edge, puzzled to how I actually got here. It was like an illusion. No tracks left from the truck, and no road to prove that I had driven here. Nothing. And I was beginning to worry that I might never find a way home. The forest almost looked untouched, as if my truck suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere.

Everything seemed pointless now. I hadn't packed any survival items because I had never thought that something like this would happen. I even double-checked the truck to only find my cell phone that was dead due to the cold. I grabbed my sweater and slammed the creaky door shut before zipping up my hoodie.

It didn't help much that I had nowhere to go but forward now, I could at least hop that the road could take me to some civilization, in hopes to contact my dad to come and get me. It was no doubt in my mind that he probably already had Chief Swan sending out a search party for me, at least I hoped. I knew I couldn't just stay here, or I could be stuck he for the rest of the day when I could be searching for a way out of here. So I had to go forward.

I kept thinking that I should probably turn back, and race down the mountain, but where would I end up? I was in the middle of nowhere. This path seemed like the only direction I could take. But like I said, it was abandoned, there were no tracks anymore, trees began growing in the middle of it. It just was a matter of hoping it would lead me to a road that was actually used. But as I continued, the forest surrounding me looked worse as I walked further in. The trees covered the top, making it as almost dark as the night. No sounds to be heard, not even a bird chirping in a distance. It felt like I was in a horror movie, waiting to meet death at the end of this path.

I realize I can overthink a lot of things, but it does keep me on alert, and I kept watching my surroundings just in case I've come across something I would rather avoid. I did in fact hear howls last night, so I wasn't looking forward to meet any wolves ready to rip me to pieces and making me their next meal.

I walked for almost an hour and I was seriously beginning to regret taking this path, it seemed pointless now. Even with the day settling in, this place was still cold as the morning. The sun was hardly peaking through the canopy above, and everything around me looked the same as it was an hour ago. I was sure if the wolves hadn't found me, I would die of starvation.

There I was being overdramatic again.

I'm the flipping son of Harry Clearwater, known to survive in the wilderness; makes me kind of wish I had listened to him on one of our many hunting trips, or which berries would keep you full if needed. Or the fact that there are food sources around me without knowing which is which. Okay, maybe I was screwed.

More so, I still had to figure out how to get out of here. As much as the road winded with the twists and turns, I knew there had to be some way out of here. It felt around noontime before I was able to see the brighter side to this place. I could see the sun beginning to slowly peak through and the tree line thinning out. The air actually smelled a little better, fresher.

It was weird how drastically it had changed, as if the dark forest was put here to cover the beautiful sight before me. On each side were trees similar to each other, dark brown trunks that with lush green leaves that looked like they reached the sky. The path I was following now was covered with moist soil, brown as cinnamon. The grass on each side covered it with the same color as the bright green of the leaves. It looked very majestic.

I could hear water in a distance, I could smell the moist air that filled my nostrils and made me drool from the taste. I began to wander and search for the source, finding myself in front of a waterfall crashing into the spring below it. It was beautiful, breathtaking. It was untouched, and I almost felt guilty for reach down to scoop up and handful to drink.

From there, after finally quenching my thirst, I decided to continue on in hopes I could find someone before night fall. I found relief to know that I might find some sort of food sources around here, I mean, if the small herd of deer crossing ahead of me survived out here, than I could. Or I could find someway to make a bow and hunt one of them. But then I'd have to make a fire because I refused to eat raw meat, and that could take up a lot of time from finding a way out of here.

I reached an opening now, similar to the meadow before, but more lively and green. But it was what was at the end of it that made me thankful. A massive wall covered with greens, branches, and other plants I didn't know the name of. Then the gate that was covered with vines, so I approached it in hopes that someone might be home, that they would have a phone, or a way back home for me. I could take anything right now.

As I wrapped my hand on the cold latch, I jiggled it before the thing budged and moves slowly open. The gates were heavy to say the least, that or the fact the vines above would tear away, either way, I was able to break through.

To what I thought would be a nice house behind it, was far from what I expected. Even the stench was almost unbearable. I pinch my nose in hopes I wouldn't gag. Just a I stepped into the yard, the gates fell shut and locked again. It wouldn't have bothered me to get out if it weren't for the vines that grew back to tighten the hold. Right before my eyes they moved and clasped onto each other and over the handle outside. It wouldn't budge the more I tried. I was trapped, and now I was beginning to think that this was all a big mistake. Somewhere I made the wrong turn.

I turned around to check out the place and found the source to the stench. To my right, near the wall and down along it were corpses of animals, mostly deer. Bones lay all over the yard, but mostly piled in one spot. It was like whoever ate here, or whatever ate here, was smart enough to dispose of what was finished.

I looked up at the house, well I should say mansion. Actually more of a castle, an updated one from medieval times. Steps led up to the front entrance, on the side were tall windows, beside the two massive doors. It looked dark inside, or from what I can see from the tall front windows. On each corner looked like small towers, each with the pointed roofs. Even what I could see behind it were three more points, then one far in the back that was the tallest. The outside were covered with bricks, vines and flowers growing off the sides.

The yard surrounding was still green. To my left, further down the landscape was a fountain that looked as if it hadn't run in years. Statues of angels stood along the wall until it disappeared behind the building. I approached the fountain to see the yard continue on. Down the stairs and further down looked like a garden filled with vegetables, so I knew that they're had to be some civilization around here. No one would be growing a garden and leave it, and I'm sure if they were wild vegetables, they would grow perfectly in rows. The sight of the food was enough to make my mouth water, and I didn't want to be rude and just start picking.

Just as I turned to go back and knock the door, a woman stood at the base of the stairs, watching me intently as I was doing the same. Her hair was shoulder length, a mahogany brown that hung to the sides of her face. Her complexion the same caramel brown as mine, her eyes dark, and her posture straight. Her clothes looked quite drabby too, her tee rested loosely on one shoulder, her jean shorts torn in certain spots.

She didn't even blink.

"I didn't mean to trespass." I spoke up, trying to clear my voice so I didn't sound intimidated.

But I was, she was taller than me in fact. Her build was even impressive. And I couldn't move as she began to slowly approach me. I tried to step back, but my body wouldn't move a muscle. She continued to move closer to me, and I began to notice that she was just as curious as I was. She hadn't even muttered a word, but it felt as if she was speaking a thousand words a minute.

"If you can just tell me how to get out of here, I'll leave." I spoke quickly.

Still no response though. And now she was standing in front of me, staring down at me as her hand reached out to touch my face. Her calloused hands pressed against my cheek as it dragged down to my chin. I was shuttering my breaths, frightened from her staying silent and practically examining me. What was I to do? Now I couldn't even speak.

"There is no way out now." She whispered.

I looked at her shocked. She spoke the words of a serial killer, like I was her next victim now, and I had no escape. I could fight, but something told me that even would be useless. Her hand trailed down to my arm then my wrist before she grabbed it and began to drag me with her.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Keep quite." She slapped her hand across my mouth, "there's a gate a mile down the fence, if I can get you there, run as far as you can from here."

"Why?" I looked at her, panicked and now scared shitless.

"You don't want to be here," She pulled me again, "you can get out. Once you do, don't ever come back here."

I couldn't understand exactly what was going on. One minute I was sure this woman was ready to kill me, now she was helping me escape from something I wasn't sure of. But that didn't stop me from following her. I didn't question much after that, if I was in danger, than I knew I had to follow her to get out of here.

Behind us the castle began to disappear behind the trees and now I was being led through the forest, dodging bushes left and right, maneuvering through the trees as the woman continued to drag me behind her. I could hardly tell where we were now, nothing seemed familiar, and wouldn't it be?

It was then we stopped to the sound of a howl. Then another, and another. It alarmed the girl just as much as it had to me; she looked back with her eyes practically popping out of her sockets, and then looked at me.

"You have to hide. We won't make it to the gate." She said, "I'll come back in an hour once everything settles, until then, stay here and don't move."

With her final words, she bolted off and left me to lie under the pile of brush. I felt like a kid, listening to his mother to stay here and wait for her return. But it was far from that. I didn't know the girl I was sure saved my life, and I hoped that one day I would see her again to thank her. I wasn't sure if she'd come back, but I hoped for it.

What seemed to be hours, I finally heard someone approaching. But it wasn't her. I held my breath at the sight of something swiftly racing across my sight, a wolf I was sure. I could here yelps and barks not too far away, so I knew that it was what I predicted. That or guard dogs, either way, I didn't want to be found.

In my attempt to keep quiet, I was discovered by a cream colored wolf, peaking down and staring at me like if it wasn't sure what to do. I inched back a little as it moved closer to me, now crawling on its belly looking at me like a curious pup. It was a big mistake though, once I was cleared from the bush, a growl emanated from behind me.

I turned my head slowly to see another wolf, black as night staring down at me. I looked up to see its fangs snarling, drool falling on my shoulder, its breath ghosting over me. I sat still, trying not to place a threat in hopes it would back down, but still no luck as it nudged me forward, causing me to fall on my elbows. I turned quickly to back against the bush, noticing he wasn't alone as a silver colored and a brown colored wolf flanked his sides. Both snarling at me.

I tried to move further back, but I was now moving against the wolf behind me, still looking at me curiously. Then I noticed more wolves appear, each looking at me puzzled. I didn't know what urged me to communicate with the wolves, but I tried to negotiate with them to let me go, that I wouldn't hurt them, but they wouldn't hear of it.

Then an unexpected roar filled the air, making every single one of the canine animals back up in what looked like fear. It was strange to see them all form a semi-circle around me, sitting on their haunches with their heads now bowed to me. I found this my opportunity to escape, so I bolted up to be pushed back down by the lead wolf, growling and almost snapping at me, as if it was telling me to stay down.

I swore my eyes bulged with the sight before me. Behind the wolves I could see the back of an animal much bigger than they were, and these wolves were horse sized. The brown fur spiked up down the spine to its bushy tail, I was sure this had to be a wolf twice the size of the ones sitting in front of me.

Then it stopped.

I found it strange, as if time froze for a moment before it moved again. And to my surprise, the thing stood up on its hind legs, the fronts looking like arms. As the motion took place, the wolves moved aside to reveal a wolf standing to almost eight/nine feet. Its upper body was much bigger than its lower, its tail fluffed out behind it, and its chest heaving with every snarly breath. I couldn't believe how large the creature was; it looked a little different from the others though. Its snout much larger, its ears perked like a bobcats, eyes red as fire and fur thicker than any of the others. It was a beast.

With each heavy step, I found myself crawling backwards once again. What was I to do now? Whatever this was was going to kill me. It had hunger written in its eyes. Or so I thought. I remained puzzled as it now was hovering above me, its snout close to my face, its eye staring deep within my soul. It was then it lifted one hand and traced its claw on my jawline, that I noticed that that each one had to be as long as my fingers.

With a quick yank, the monster pulled me up and held me under its arm. It did me no good to fight with it. The more I struggled, the more I gasped for air as it tightening its grip on me. Whatever was happening, I was being carried back to the mansion. To why I wasn't certain, I just knew once we came closer to the door in the back, we flew through the door as the monster slammed it behind it.

I lost count how many hallways and doors we passed, but we ended up at the spiral stairway, walls made of bricks as well as the stairs. The creature's growls bellowed and echoed throughout the building, its claws clicked against the rock as we climbed each stair. After finally arriving to the destination, we were in a circled room, bars separating the half with three cells. Each vacated with a pile of hay, the woman from before in the middle cell and another in the end cell.

As quick as I was to see their faces, I was tossed into the cell and thrown against the wall before landing on the pile of grass, my breath almost knocked out of me. I began to hack and cough to catch whatever breaths I could, now clutching onto my side, as I was sure that I might have broken a rib. The gate was slammed shut with the beast staring down at me from the other side; I looked to my left to see the women watching me then back to the monster before it left down the stairs.

"Here," I looked over to the woman I seen before as she slid a bowl of water through the bottom of the bars. "Drink, it will be awhile before one of them bring you anything."

I didn't question it much but lifted the bowl to my mouth.

"Here, give him mine too." The other girl spoke.

I noticed a scar on her face over her right eye. Her hair dark as a raven's feather, long down to her waist, and skin color the same as ours. I wanted to ask her about the scar, but I didn't feel in the right place to do so.

"No, I can't, you both need some too." I argued.

"Nonsense, we'll be out of here in a couple hours anyways." The other lady explained.

"You sound so sure." I said before lifting the bowl to my lips.

"He only keeps us in here through the day, only to be set free under gaurds during meal times." The woman from before explained. "They were upset to find me missing when they came back to check up on me, so I ended up in here."

"You're prisoners?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." She answered. "It's complicated."

"Look…."

"Seth."

"Seth, we don't have much time to explain, the night is settling." The other lady explained. "Once the night falls, we'll change into one of them."

"Way to state it bluntly Em," The woman explained.

"Well he has to know so he doesn't panic when he sees it." She replied.

"Look, Seth," The woman continued, "what Emily says is true, we will shift into our wolves once the night comes, so there is no need to be alarmed."

"You can't be serious?" I smirked.

"Believe what you want, but don't say we hadn't warned you."

"Wait, but why?"

"It doesn't matter right now, get some sleep because you're in for a long day tomorrow." She continued, "Now get some rest."

"What's your name?"

"Not that it's important, but Leah is the name." She moved back to her spot.

Before I could ask anything else, they did what they said they would. Leah changed into a grey wolf, sandy colored almost. And the girl I believed to be named Emily, changed into a pure white wolf. They both looked very beautiful, majestic and tamed. Then they both tilted their heads back and let out a howl.

Moments later one of the wolves came up the stairway, the same one that approached me like a pup, eager to get to the gate. It was very amusing to watch the pup grab the key from the hook and use its mouth to push it into the keyhole. With the slap of its paw, the key turned with every nudge it gave before the gate opened. I was shocked to see it, now the pup did the same for Emily with the same routine before the gate clicked open.

The pup then shut the gates, pulled the key out and hung it back on the hook. I knew I looked stunned from what I just witnessed, and the small wolf seemed to cock a smile before bowing its head and following the other two wolves down the stairs.

"How the hell…?" I muttered.

I slumped back and leaned against the cold stoney wall, resting my elbows on my knees as I saw the moon began to rise through the barred window above. A few seconds later, I heard the various amount of howls vibrating through the night.

I checked my side to see a bruise form, and thankfully I knew it wasn't broken, it just hurt like hell. So many questions were going through my head. Like how the hell did Leah and Emily change into massive wolves? Were the ones I saw before wolves too? How the hell did they teach the smaller wolf to open locked prison cells? Exactly what the hell was the beast that carried me here? Was that thing human too? Would I ever be set free from here? Would I ever be able to see my dad again? Would I be able to see Bella again?

Shit!

Now I was seriously in trouble. If Emmett finds that I'm gone and my dad still there, there's no saying if he would really go through with his plans and kill my dad. My dad wouldn't be safe from him, even if Carlisle and Esme decided to help him. I had to get home. I needed to save my dad before something bad would happen.

What was I going to do now?

**A/N: Sorry it had took me longer than I had expected to deliver an update, I had just been busy for the past couple weeks that I was surprised that I was even able to update Pack of Submissives. But here it is, so let me know if you're still interested.**

**As always, I have to thank everyone who reviewed, ****Romancegeek13****, ****CutthroatMaiden****, ****Romancing the boys****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****EmmettLover, sammypants****, ****alykat14****, ****lette2001****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****SoundShield11****, ****hopelessromantic5****, and ****rAbiDmutt03****. Also thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter Three: Clueless Explanations

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. Wish I could say that I have, but I was sick for a great percentage of it. But now I do feel better. I had to rewrite this chapter once because the first result was just tragic, so I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Also, I will address the question that has been asked a couple of times, Imprinting. I'm not entirely sure. If you guys want it, I will, but I feel it's been overdone. But I can see it going both ways, so let me know.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Three: Clueless Explanations

* * *

No mater how much I tried to make sense of all of this, none of it did. I never really dealt with fears that well, and here I was put in the line of fire of it, I was petrified to exactly why I was here. Who was here? What was here? Okay, maybe I knew, but I still didn't know a lot of whys.

A lot of it was the fact that I just saw two beautiful women change into horse-sized wolves, something I would have never suspected. How do you cope with something like that? I was sure that I was in a nightmare, waiting to wake up sweating beads because I'm glad that it was the truth. But it is. Fuck, as much as I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else other than here, it never worked.

Then there was Emmett. What was I going to do about the vampire? How was I going to get out of here to save my dad and stop the bastard from ruining my life? There had to be some way to stop a vampire, they weren't entirely indestructible, and I had to find some way to believe that, for my sake mostly. There just had to be a way to stop Emmett.

Every time I tried to close my eyes to get some rest, I would always hear the howls in a short distance, and I was beginning to become annoyed of it. So imagine by the time I was able to get some shut-eye, I found a brown wolf staring at me sleeping. I wasn't sure whether to be creeped out, or afraid of the massive dog. I pulled back in panic mode and watched the wolf as it watched me, full of curiosity from what I could tell. As it sat on its hind legs, there was a sack with a bottle of water at his feet. The wolf nudged the bag and moved it closer to the bars, so I could only assume that it was for me.

The wolf's dark eyes watched me intently as I reached my hand out. Normally I wouldn't be this brave, but something told me I could trust this animal. I thanked the wolf to be courteous; the wolf did in fact bring my breakfast. After practically inhaling the breakfast sandwich and chewing my apple to the core, it took me awhile to realize the wolf was waiting for the bag to leave. Once I gave it what it wanted, the wolf made me smile with the bow of its head before it left.

After an hour of sitting and doing literally nothing, another wolf came up following the same routine, but this one was far more different the first one. He was intimidating, and the reason I'm saying he is because he reeked of dominance, and I wasn't even sure how that was possible. I wouldn't go near the silver-grey beast, nor did I want to trust it. It hadn't threatened me, but it had growled a couple times. What was I to do though; it was like the wolf was waiting for me to put my hand through the bars just to bite it off. I'm guessing he sensed my fear and stepped to the other side of the room to sit and wait for me to be brave enough to touch the bag.

After about five minutes of the waiting game, I grabbed the bag, pulled the food out, and tossed the bag back. It didn't take me long to know the routine, and the wolf seemed to let out a yelp of laughter, very wolfy I might add. I knew the bastard was now teasing me, he even watched me take a bite before descending back down the stairs.

It was then that I was beginning to feel like an animal. They had me on a meal schedule, they had me in a cage, and I ate when they said. Well either way, I was hungry, and I wasn't about to pass up any source of food. I just wish I was giving a bit of my dignity back rather than feeling humiliated.

Now this is where it was beginning to get interesting, well… so far in the day, and my boring morning, I was finally able to see some civilization as Emily came up with the massive black wolf not far behind. Now, other than the monster that carried me here, this wolf looked just as frightening and intimidating. His dark fur matched the night, his eyes just as dark too. His size was enough to fill the width of the stairway, and half the height. He canines showed in front, his hair stood erect down the spine, and his paws looked bigger than my hands.

I found the wolf to be very protective of Emily as he stepping front of her while she opened the gate. He knelt down a little; his head lowered as he let out a deep growl, calming down once Emily shuffled her hand on his head.

"It's okay Sam, he won't hurt me." She explained as she moved ahead of him.

I still stood against the wall and kept my distance, but once Emily grabbed my hand, I felt some sort of calmness take over too. I followed her as the wolf, Sam, continued to keep his eyes one me. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going, or what we were doing, I was just glad to get a bit of freedom. Never had I known till now just how lucky I was to walk around freely. Man, I seriously wouldn't last in prison.

Walking throughout the massive mansion, it reminded me of the typical ones in the movies. Pillars that traced the hallways, dusty red-velvet drapes hung over the windows and walls, gold painted edges, ancient furniture that looked as if it would break once you touched it. The ceiling was rounded with arches, the walls white, but looked as if they hadn't been washed in years. Spider webs were even growing between the abandoned spots of the building. One thing I noticed were the pictures, or the lack thereof, the walls were bare.

We passed through the living area, which looked like it hasn't even been sat in for years. The fireplace even looked unused. The walls were dark, the curtains were collecting dust and webs, the place was disgusting. The worst part of it was that I think Emily was picking up on my judging habits and began apologizing for the mess.

"The alpha sees no use to keep this place tidy." She defended.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed her as we came to the dining aread. Once again, this place looked abandoned. The table had a couple layers of dust, the curtains were falling of the rods, chairs were stacked in the corner, and the fake flower centerpiece looked as brown as the table. The entire place just looked tragic, abandoned and just disgusting.

Ignoring my inner rants, we arrived in what looked like the kitchen, obviously. Leah was tossing another block into the wood stove; on top was a pot boiling food that smelled delicious. A couple other old grills sat on the other side, a walk-in cooler in the corner, a table near the exit on the far right corner, and a table in center where Leah and Emily began cutting the vegetables. Above them was a rack that hung most the pots, pans and bigger utensils. It reminded me of the school cafeteria back in Forks, just more ancient.

To be… kind, I picked up the knife and joined them in the food preparations. Then was the awkward silence. Emily smiled, Leah smirked, but what really bothered me was that Sam, the wolf, sat at the side of the door like a guard dog. Whatever questions I had, or whatever conversation I was about to spark with the ladies, seemed limited. I didn't want to offend anyone, especially since the wolf could probably tear me to pieces in seconds. So I remained silent until Leah finally spoke up.

"Did you still have questions?" She stated the obvious.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Well…" she smirked, "shoot."

"Well, umm…" I stalled, "how… when…why… ugh, sorry, I did have questions."

"Well what comes to mind?" She asked.

"How long am I here for?" I asked quickly.

"That we don't know." She dropped her gaze to the celery she was cutting, "you see, it's not up to us, we could let you go, let you free, but you'd end up back here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask me the main question?" She said almost sounding annoyed.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" I asked.

"A curse, plain and simple." She stated, "we were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and we ended up being forced to be here for the rest of our existence with no knowledge of how to free ourselves. So this is why I say I'm not sure how you could get out."

"Then why'd you offer to lead me to the gate?" I asked bluntly.

"Because I had hopes for you kid." She replied. "You see," she adjusted herself on the stool. "No one has ever found this place, so imagine the surprise to us when I saw you enter the gates. I figured, since you found the place, you might find a way back to let everyone know that were here, and hopefully someone could get us out of here."

"It was actually a little hard for me to find this place," I admitted, "I hadn't a clue where I was when I woke up yesterday morning, and there was no sign of how I got there. No roads but the one leading here. It seems like this place is hidden for a reason."

"I was afraid of that." Leah sighed in disappointment. "We've all tried to find a way out of here, but every time we ran in the opposite direction from here, it seemed like we looped back because we would always end up back here. It's frustrating."

I was speechless. Every hope I had to get out of here, was diminished the moment she said they always ended up back here. What hope did I have?

"Why were you all cursed?"

"It's a long story really." Leah continued, Emily remaining silent the entire time. "It was the time when our people were becoming ill, and most were dying. A doctor came up with a solution to try and stop it from spreading. Little did we all know, a creature so pale fed off of the blood of humans, and looked human. The doctor called them vampires, but we knew them as the cold ones. They feed off of a human's blood, and what better way for them not to kill innocence then to give them our ill people."

I kept thinking of the Cullens as she spoke. Even though they feed off of animals, I still found it wrong in some way. Maybe it was just my resentment towards Emmett, either way, I wondered if they were around during these times. Did they feed off of humans at this time to survive, how many people have they actually killed?

"The yellow slip order came into effect." Leah continued, "anyone handed the slip, was disposed of, or so they called it. Basically, this yellow gave any vampire the rights to kill the humans. Of course this hadn't settled well with our people, and one incident triggered something we knew nothing of."

"A man and his wife were beginning their family, the wife had fallen sick, and it was assumed to be the disease finding it's way to her. She hadn't even showed any of the symptoms, but yet the doctor ordered the slip to be delivered to the girl. This upset the man, he wouldn't stand for it. In attempts to keep his wife safe, he waited for the vampire to make an appearance. He wasn't sure how he was going to fight of the inhuman creature, but that hadn't stopped him from trying. I guess the spirits were on his side, because that was the first known noted shift of the shape shifters. The man phased for the first time and killed the trespasser. His wife recuperated, and the pack began to build rapidly."

"After word had spread about wolves being capable of killing the cold ones, they went back into hiding, and the shape shifters became known as a myth. But in these times, where it became illegal for the dependence of vampires, I phased because they tried to do the same thing to my mom. And in the same time, it was discovered the doctor who implemented this in the first place, actually became deathly ill from the disease. So imagine the infuriation once Jake heard that the doctor was changed into a cold one to avoid death, he cheated death because he was a coward."

"We gathered the pack and came here to… punish the doctor. He needed to know that he was being unfair. Little did we know that his wife had practiced magic? Emily and I had found her hiding, and I honestly didn't feel it was necessary to get rid of her too, but Jacob thought different. It was under his order to get rid of her too, but before we could, she placed a spell on us and those in the mansion before she collapsed to her death."

_The sun will rise and fall as well as the moon, _

_You will remain in this form until you are rescued. _

_In time, and only in such the spell can be broken, _

_But only by one that can hear your voice, one with words of truth that can be spoken._

"See this is where I'm stumped on exactly why Emily and I can still shift into our human forms, maybe she felt pity for us or something, but it still remains a mystery to why we're able to be human when none of the guys can. It doesn't make sense." She said frustrated.

"Well has there been any books or archives that explain this, she must have kept some sort of journal on her practicing magic?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied, "there is a library, but the only one who knows how read, well kind of, is Collin, one of the pups. And he rarely comes out when Jacob is around."

"Jacob?"

"Our alpha, the one who carried you here." Emily finally spoke.

"Why does he look different than you guys?" I asked confused.

"Jacob has always been the angry type, and I can only think its because he is probably the source of the spell. I believe he's the reason why this all happened."

Just as Leah said it, Sam growled and walked away. It did make me jump a little, but I can guess that he was upset over the conversation, or maybe him and Leah just didn't get along.

"Sam doesn't like it when we blame Jacob." Emily explained, "they've been friends even before we phased. Sam sees it as Jacob defending our people, and so do we, but we can't help but be upset that we're stuck here too."

She did have a point I guess. And from what I could tell already, Jacob didn't like me. If he was the monster that carried me here, then it was definite that he didn't like me, shit, he practically broke me in half when he threw me against the brick wall. What the hell did I do to deserve the treatment? I already hated the alpha, and I hadn't even been fully acquainted with him.

"Where is Jacob?"

"He's in the east tower, he stays there until night fall." Emily said.

After the conversation, I found that the ladies usually did the daily preparations for the packs food. They may have been animals, but they still liked their meals cooked. The pups, Brady and Collin enjoyed their vegetables just as much as Emily and Leah, but the others preferred the deer or caribou. So that was the reason Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and Leah were out during the night, it was there job to hunt for the next day. This was there everyday routine and every night.

I offered to read up on the books or any notes taken, that's if they could find any. The only way that this was possible for now was that Emily would bring what she could tonight while everyone else was out. I knew I had to find someway for all of us to get out of here, I had to get back to save my dad, and find a way to get out of Emmett's demands.

After the dinner was prepared, I was brought back to the tower before Jacob arrived. Apparently my presence wasn't welcomed, and it took a lot of arguing with Leah and Jacob to even let me out during the day. Jacob wanted nothing to do with me, and I wanted nothing to do with him either, so it was okay with me.

Emily, as polite as she was, packed the sack with fruit and another bottle of water. She felt bad for degrading me to a puppy dish, and she felt I deserved better. She was actually a kind woman, and when I asked her about the scar on her face, she explained that it was from the first time that she discovered that Sam was a wolf. She defended the wolf by saying he didn't mean it, and he continues to apologize till this day for it. Apparently the two were madly in love and planned to spend the rest of their lives with each other once they got out of here.

Sitting in the tower and finishing my dinner, Emily kept to her promise and brought two books before departing as quickly as possible. The first book was just a novel, a love story about a girl falling for the guy, the guy doing here wrong, making it up to her, and them living a happily ever after, just the typical love story that never really existed in reality. The second was written in a neat scripture, and I thought I had something, until I realized that it was a manuscript for another novel of a girl falling for a guy that was a vampire. I kept thinking that it had to be the wife's, and this might have been her story.

As I read it, she was madly in love with the man, and they set to start a life with each other, but found that it was ended when the man became sick. He was turned under request to save his life, and the woman sworn to stay by his side and one day hoped to follow in his footsteps. I figured it was based on their love life, but no details were given that she was a witch, a sorcerous; she was just a regular girl that loved a man she was afraid to lose.

I was hoping it would bring use, but it was just a bunch of scribbled notes on the characters, their families, and the fear of losing someone she loved dearly. As much as I tried to decipher exactly what it meant, I ended up nowhere. It was unfinished, and the last line said _'The beautiful young woman just needed to wait for the love of her life to wake up…'_

I hadn't realized that dawn was approaching until the room became brighter. The candle lit above was now dying out, and I heard footsteps approach. It sounded like the wolves were returning. I could hear the clicking of their claws coming up the stairs, and yelps here and there. That was until I heard the distinctive voices of Emily and Leah approaching.

"It's exhausting breaking those two apart." That was Emily.

"Well Paul and Jared have always been that way, they're best friends that disagree with a lot of things." That was Leah.

It was strange after that. A dead silence filled the room, then they appeared at the top of the stairs, Leah was pulling her shirt down while Emily was braiding her hair again. I stared at them puzzled, thinking that I must have been hallucinating, or there were other wolves with them. I looked past them to see if there were others, but it was just them.

"You look like you seen a ghost." Leah teased.

"Umm…" I muttered, "Where are the rest?"

"They're still out," Leah said as she unlocked the gate, "Paul and Jared have to bring in the last of the kills."

"You might be able to meet the rest of the wolves today." Emily said almost to gleefully, "most of them are still amused by you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the first human other than us that we've seen in a long time," Emily replied, "they practically forgot how they looked, so I think it does them good to know that you might be a hope for this to all end."

"Why do they think I can help?"

"The same reasons we gave you," Leah smirked, "you are either clumsy and full of dumb luck, or you just might be here for a reason."

"Okay, I resent that." I said defensively, "I may be clumsy, but I'm not lucky."

"She said dumb luck." Emily giggled.

I shrugged and followed them downstairs, hoping that I wouldn't be bothered by the pack. I wasn't looking forward to the meet with the silver-grey wolf or the black one, so I was on the edge as I followed them.

"What is Jared and Paul's history? Do you always fight as often as you said."

"Well Jared and Paul have always had that type of friendship," Emily said, "they've never had the privileges of having any relations with a girl, it's always been just them…"

"Emily…" Leah scolded.

"What?" We stopped on the stairway as Emily stared at Leah dumbly, "did I say something wrong?"

"No…" Leah now stared at me, "it's just… you remember that we said that when we were coming up the stairs…"

"And…" She looked at her puzzled, I looked confused now.

"Did you hear what we said?" Leah now asked me, I nodded.

"Whats the problem Leah?" Emily asked.

"It's just… when we said it…" she still stared at me, "… we were in our wolf forms."

"So…" Emily hadn't clued in, but I had. Until she gasped like she had an epiphany. "Wait? You heard us?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"That means… you can hear our thoughts like we can hear each other's," Leah rambled on. "Telepathically."

"Does that mean anything?" I asked.

"It should."

**A/N:**** I'm going to leave it at that; I don't want to give too much away. Can't really say that I have. The meet between Seth and Jacob will be soon, but I don't want to end up rushing this, the bond will still need to build, and I'm hoping to give everyone their background stories. I want to say as well, the conversations with Leah and Emily may sound modern, and I am aware of that. Truth is, if I do go back to study which words actually existed, it would take me forever with my posts. So I hope you understand that I prefer to move forward with the story. This is why I hadn't included the year to which the spell was enforced.**

**If anyone has any ideas to add, I'm open to it. If you happen to come with ideas of why Leah and Emily can still phase, let me know, or if there are just any additions you might have, I might consider them.**

**Big shout outs to the ones who reviewed ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****sammypants****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****alykat14****, ****lette2001****, ****Romancegeek13****, Guest, ****SoundShield11****, ****Hank's Lady****, and ****Michonyx. I appreciate all of your input, it helps me continue. Also, thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted, it just grows everyday.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter Four: Seth Clearwater

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Four: Seth Clearwater

* * *

I felt disgusting. I haven't had any contact with anyone for almost two days now. Emily and Leah were nowhere to be found, not even the pup or any of the other wolves came, and I was beginning to feel alone. The hunger was making me weak, and I was slowly losing energy.

I wasn't really sure if I was being punished, or if the wolves were actually here still. I was giving confirmation when I heard nothing but roars and growls in a distance. I couldn't tell if it was inside the mansion or outside, I just knew that there was a lot of pissed off wolves in this house.

I think the worst part of it for me was the fact that I was beginning to stink, not once had I had a shower or a bath since I had been captured. It didn't really help that I was literally giving a pot to piss in and to do my other business. It literally sucked that I was being treated like a prisoner. I was in purgatory, as it seemed. No food, no water, and no contact with any human or mammal. I didn't even have the strength to scream nor give a damn.

I was sulking now. Waiting for my end to meet me, to take me away from this hellhole. There was absolutely no way I was going to get out of here. I was just hoping that my dad would find some way to survive the loss of me, and especially the threats of a certain vampire.

It surprised me that I was even capable of crying. I figured my tear ducts would be dried up with the rest of my body. But I couldn't help but cry. I kept thinking that I would take the loneliness out there instead of in here any day. I would be grateful for what I had, and maybe I'd eventually cope with the idea of being stuck with Emmett. Because now, this seemed ten times worse than what Emmett offered.

It kind of struck me that Emmett might have been my only option to find love. Eventually, and I was hoping that maybe I could fall for him. I know it would be an entirely different situation if he were my rescuer. Or would he even go looking for me? Would he be more considerate if he did find me, would he go through a pack of wolves to do so?

I didn't want to put my confidence in Emmett, or anyone else for that matter. But now it seemed hopeless. Like I would probably turn to ash in this very spot. Or whatever substance… what the hell was I thinking?

My eyes shot open to a subtle whimper to my right. Kneeling down was the pup from the forest; in front of him was a raw piece of meat. I was confused to exactly what was going on until he began nudging the flesh towards the gate and through the bars. His whimper and sad eyes were enough to make me feel bad for the poor guy.

"Is that for me?" I asked in a raspy tone.

He nodded with his tongue hanging out. I stared down at the gruesomely looking piece of meat. It was covered in dirt and the blood was still seeping the flesh, but I was hungry. As the meat touched my lips, I tried my best not to gag from the strong coppery smell of the blood. My teeth sank into the flesh, making it difficult to clear my mind that I was in fact ready to eat an uncooked steak. It took every ounce of strength to control my gag reflexes from throwing the meat back up. But I managed as I tore the meat and swallowed it bit by bit.

The wolf seemed pleased of the action, for what reason, I wasn't sure. I still hadn't grasped the idea that I just swallowed a piece of meat that I'm hoping was a deer or something close to that. Probably should be the last thing on my mind, but what else could I have thought of other than the wolf still watching me like a curious little puppy.

It was then I was sure I was crazy.

I was even having debates with my inner monologues, arguing with myself, or at least trying to convince myself that I wouldn't end up crazy. Even as the pup watched me, I couldn't help but ignore the poor guy. I know I should thank him, or her… I think… him.

'_I-i-is… c-c-an?'_ The mutter was nearly silent, but my attention was now on the pup.

He seemed to struggle with his words. More so, I was afraid of the truth that I could in fact hear him. I figured it just might be Leah and Emily, that there just might be some sort of connection I had with the she-wolves, but I was wrong as the wolf tried voicing a sentence out.

As the wolves outside in a distance howled, the wolf's ears perked up just as he stood quickly. I was sure that he had worry in his eyes, for what I wasn't sure, but I wanted to know if what I heard was real or not, so I called out.

"Wait!" Just like that, the pup turned before he fled. "Do you have a name?"

Every thought running through my head was calling me crazy. Asking me just how stupid I was to ask an animal that couldn't speak, their name. But if I can hear his thoughts, then maybe it had to mean something, maybe I could get Leah or Emily to convince their alpha to let me research the spell, to try and decipher an outing for them so I could be free. But would Leah and Emily ever return?

'_Brady…'_ That was it. The wolf disappeared and gave me assurance I wasn't going nuts.

As I slumped onto the hard floor, I began to think even more. It's all that seemed I had the freedom of doing without being locked up for it. It seemed redundant to care now. I gave up hope as another night and day passed. Succumbed to the same routine until my last breath. I was being starved for a reason I didn't know of. What exactly had I done to be abandoned, to be left without the promise of getting out of here.

No! I need to get out of here. If they're not going to bother hearing me, then maybe I need to be heard. I can't just sit here without a fight. I wasn't raised to give up; I was brought up to survive even through the toughest situations. If they were going to make my life a living hell, than I was going to make sure that I could annoy the hell out of them until each and every ounce of strength is drained from me.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. "YOU SELFISH BASTARDS!"

Maybe it was a death wish to provoke a bunch of werewolves, but I didn't care. If it promised the escape from these bars, then I would piss the bastards off as much as I could.

"I'M FUCKING HUNGRY!" Wasn't really sure how much that would help, but it was the truth. "AND FUCKING THIRSTY."

Each time I shook the bars or banged on them to make noise, it hurt like a bitch with every bruise that appeared on my knuckles. But I needed to get someone's attention. I needed answers.

After about twenty minutes of shouting and hollering, my throat was getting try, my hands were bleeding and cracking from the dryness, and my stomach was beginning to hurt more than ever. Maybe it was the raw meat unsettling me; I wasn't used of such richness of it. Unless they put something in it. I didn't care. I was too exhausted to anymore.

But then it hit me. If I was able to hear them, attain some sort of communication with them, then there was a reason for them. They might not see it, but I'm sure if they let me die, they could be stuck here for eternity. They needed me more than I need them. The alpha needed me the most, it had to be. If he was too stubborn to actually see it my way, then that was his problem.

"YOU FUCKING NEED ME!" I screamed my loudest, coughing after my attempt.

As much as I sobbed, even that pained me. I felt so helpless and alone. I missed my dad, I missed my old life even though it wasn't as glamorous as I hoped it to be, it was just my life. Even if Emmett was in it, it was still better than the confinements of this dark place. Maybe Emmett would find his way here, what if he was able to get me out of here. But then there is what Leah said, before they came here, the hunted vampires. They killed vampires. So their abilities are probably far much great than vampires, and that meant if Emmett were to try and rescue me, he'd be killed… literally.

"MY BOYFRIEND WILL FIND ME!" What the hell was I really thinking? Could threats really work; was I that desperate to pretend that Emmett was my boyfriend? "HE KILLS YOUR KIND! HE HUNTS YOUR KIND!"

Okay maybe I was desperate. And a bit delirious. But I needed to try something, anything, and if that meant bringing Emmett into the picture by implying that he's a werewolf hunter, then I had to hope it worked.

"He WILL find Me…" I muttered, still trying to raise my voice.

'_God, I hope someone finds me.'_

Now I was a liar. A shitty one for that matter. But it must've worked, or did something in particular for the animalistic roars echoing across the state. Whether it was inside or out, I couldn't tell. Whoever it was, was pissed.

Lying on the floor, staring at the stairway, in the darkness, crept a shadow. Eyes red as the bit of moonlight reflected into the dark room. A low, but heavy growl rumbled across the opening area. And there it was, or he… the alpha.

I sat up quickly and stumbled to the back of the cell and held my back against the farthest wall, holding my breath for a moment to realize that the monster was moving in closer into the light. He stood once again, looking as intimidating as ever. His fur tainted with blood, bristled in some parts, drool dripped from his sharp fangs, his ears erect, his massive hands covered with fur and burdened with the razor sharp claws.

'_Is it true?'_ I stared with my eyes bulged, his voice was deep, but more softer than expected. _'Leah said you could hear us.'_

I hadn't said anything. I didn't know if it would be a safe thing to do.

'_I knew you were a fake.'_ He growled, almost sounding disappointed. _'Can never believe that bitch!'_

"Whoa!" I stood up and spoke before I could stop myself, "she's the only one that has been courteous enough to hear me out."

'_So you can hear me?'_

"I guess I can." I replied sarcastically.

I had no clue what came over me to be so daring, but he seemed cocky just like Emmett, and that had always set me to push the brave button just to see how much I could test a person, or monster for that matter. I couldn't already stand the… asshole, he just irked me. His personality suited the monstrous animal he was.

"Is that a problem?"

'_I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR ARROGANCE!'_ He fumed, slamming his hands against the bars causing them to almost shake out of their place.

"Well I wouldn't be so god damn arrogant if you would just let me out of here." I argued.

'_FINE!' _He growled before gripping his massive hands onto the bars and pulling them off.

The bars were bent as he tossed it aside like it was nothing. He was enraged by now, breaking the metal bars in a synch. I could only think, if he could snap those bars, just think of the little effort he would need to put in to snap every bone in my body. I mean, he had already hurt me once before when he practically threw me against the brick wall.

For whatever was about to happen, I knew I wasn't going to like one bit of it. Of course I was right as soon as he gripped onto my arm before tossing me of his shoulder. He smelled like corpses, like death, and it was enough to make me almost gag and spill all over his shaggy back.

As much as I struggled to get free, he would grip me even tighter crushing my midsection and making it harder from me to breathe.

"You're hurting me." I clutched onto his back.

His claws were now digging into my side and I could feel the blood trail down my side and chest. It felt like knifes or hooks caught into my skin, and he didn't seem to be letting loose of his grip. The more I cried out, the more he seemed to dig in deeper.

"Where are you taking me?"

By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, it looked as if the entire pack was gathered around, each with different expressions.

'_You're making him bleed Jacob!'_ It was Leah's wolf running towards us. _'I can smell it.'_

'_Back off Leah.'_ He turned and snarled then continued. _'Get him something to eat Emily!'_

With every thud of his footsteps, his claws moved inside my skin.

"I hope you had your rabies shot asshole!" I grumbled.

Okay, probably not the best time to get testy with him, but I couldn't handle anymore of his nails practically cutting me in half.

After climbing two more sets of stairs, I kept thinking he was taking me to my next prison cell, one much worse than the last. Well at least he was feeding me, that had to mean he wanted me alive at least, and that probably meant that he would force me to help him whether I liked it or not. Either way, if it meant finding a way to get out of here, I would. I would just have to tolerate this asshole breathing down my neck until I did.

We were in a dark room, the doors that swung open were huge, the ceiling was high, the room was dark with the few candles lit on the stands bolted on the walls. He tossed me on the bed, tearing my skin as he finally released me, causing me to clutch onto my midsection to stop the bleeding and keep myself from crying like a baby. But that didn't help, it hurt like a bitch, and the alpha did nothing but stand in front of the bed with heavy breaths and piercing eyes that wouldn't move from me.

'_Emily will tend to your wounds, but for now, don't fucking move.'_

"Or else what?"

'_Or else I'll do more damage than I have.'_ He threatened, his face mere inches from mine. _'Don't test me fag, the only reason you're still breathing is the fact that you just might be able to get me out of this hex.'_

"What makes you think I'll help you?" I grumbled.

'_These!'_ He held his claws up, _'and these…'_ then his huge canines. _'So if you have the balls to test me again, I suggest you do as I say, when I say, whenever I say. Understood.'_ I reluctantly nodded. _'Good. Now you'll stay here with these doors locked, only ones to come in will be Leah and Emily during the day, after that, it stays locked. You're lucky daylight will be breaking soon.'_

He really is a monster. No options, even if I had any, I had no choice but to listen to him. And what's with the fag remark? Now I was stuck with some homophobic asinine of a prick?

It didn't help much that he was pacing at the foot of the bed, hardly acknowledging that I was still here, sometimes giving me a glare whenever I moved to head of the bed.

'_I'm missing the hunt for this bullshit.'_ He thought out, not to me, but he was complaining.

What was I left to do other than just watch him bitch and complain about being in the same room as me. Something about me seemed to piss him off, and I wanted to know why I was being singled out, why he didn't really like me when he doesn't even know me? What the fuck do I care?

Thankfully Emily came in, as human I might add with a plate of food and a tall glass of water. I guess it pissed Jacob off even more because he bolted off and slammed the door before Leah came in a few minutes later.

By the time I gorged into my meal, Emily and Leah both were making the room more livable and… clean. I hadn't really paid much attention until I remembered the cuts in my side. I looked down and lifted my raggedy shirt to see the wounds. Some of the skin dangled and it looked as if a dog mauled me. Oh wait, I was… sort of.

Leah was able to get warm water to start cleaning while Emily started tearing the sheets in the closet to make bandages. I couldn't help but wince every time Leah touched the wound; she was even telling me not to act like a baby to ease the tension. But each time I gave her a glare, her and Emily.

"What's with the death stares?" Leah asked.

"You left me to starve." I grumbled and winced in pain again.

"We didn't mean to," Emily said, "I'm going to have to stitch it up before I bandage it up. Leah, can you get the medicine in the cabinet in the kitchen?"

With her request, Leah was out the door while Emily continued to clean the rest of the blood. I watched as Emily dabbed the wound with the cloth, then readying the sewing needle by sterilizing it. She laid the tools out on the bed, each aligned, scissors, pliers, tweezers, wipes, needles, and the bandages.

"I'll put one cross stitch over each opening, it should be fine after that." She said, "I'm not going to lie, it will hurt."

I just nodded and bit my lip as I took my shirt off.

"Just please give me something to bite on?" Wasn't really sure if it would help, but I was hoping so.

Leah returned with a white sealed container and opened it as she began dabbing her finger in the green paste. She then began rubbing it on the bandage while Emily was applying it to my wounds.

"This mixture should quicken the healing process." She continued.

After about an hour of being tended to and Leah holding me down, the brutality of it all was over and Emily was cleaning up. She wrapped the bandage around my midsection nice and snug then left the room. The entire time, none of us spoke a word, and it was becoming very awkward. Leah wouldn't say a thing and Emily ignored the topic by occupying herself.

"So are you both going to tell me why I almost starved to death." I asked.

"Are you always this dramatic?" Leah teased.

"No, it's just I was literally in that prison cell dying, what the hell did I do to deserve that."

"It was Jake." She replied annoyed. "When we told him about you being able to hear us, we thought he'd e pleased. But he wouldn't believe us, it's like he didn't want to believe us, so he made us leave you to starve to death. Though I'm not sure why he changed his mind."

I hadn't noticed Emily left until she returned with a stack of books in her arms. Either she was just as eager as Jacob, or she was following orders, either way I didn't care, I was actually interested in finding something about what was going on. So as she laid every book out for me, I glanced at the covers and read the titles out loudly, hoping that maybe one might stick out to them. Once again, they were nothing but old romance novels. I was beginning to think that maybe this woman had never kept a record.

"Maybe she has it somewhere else, where are you getting these books Emily?" I asked.

"I found the one's before on an old desk in one of the offices, these ones are from the library," she looked disappointed, "I don't know where else to look."

"It's fine Em," I comforted her, and she gave e a smile. "What?"

"No, it just feels good to hear that again," She giggled, "hearing it from Sam in his wolf form isn't the same as the man I fell in love with. There voices deepen and I just miss the soothing comfort of his voice. He used to always call me Em, in a way it was comforting."

"How did you meet?"

"We've always known each other."

"Here we go again." Leah sighed, "I'll see if I can find anymore books."

She left the room as Emily continued. "Leah and I have grown to be best friends, and we were both in line to be Sam's wife, it was just dependent on who would be the perfect match for him. Usually, when it comes to arranged marriages, the man is the one who coaxes the woman in hopes to wed her, but with Sam, and our parents, it was different."

"Really?" I smirked.

"Yes of course," she blushed, "though Leah didn't care to be paired with Sam, but her father was insistent to make sure his wife clothed her in the finest attire, mostly traditional dresses and such. Wealth was sought out as who really had more items to trade, and the horses our fathers owned. The Clearwaters were well endowed with these belongings along with the Blacks and the Ateras. Even though my mother and Leah's father were brother and sister, my mother gave up her name and her rights when she married my father. So in the end, Sam chose me."

"I only found these in the office closet." Leah announced as she walked in with the old dusty books in her hands.

I held onto the books as Emily continued. "I wasn't sure what was really going on when Sam and the others disappeared during the time when everyone fell ill, and I at the same time, I heard about Leah's family in the risk of falling under the illness, and soon mine. My father died when I was young, and my mother fell ill and passed. When they came to take my mother, I hadn't known it was Jacob keeping guard of us. He was preparing for the arrival of the vampire. It all happened so fast." She paused for a moment, "I don't know how I was going to stop the vampire, but I was determined, but little did I know that Jacob was capable of changing into a massive wolf that hunted the cold ones. As I bolted for the entrance to stop the cold one from entering, I turned to check where Jacob was, he phased at the moment I made my move, and his claws grazed my right cheek. He hadn't meant it, he apologized so many times after that, but I forgave him because he was the reason my mother was able to have a proper burial. When things became intense between Jacob and Sam, I couldn't take it, and about three months later I phased because for the first time I couldn't control my emotions."

"Sam and Jacob sort of have a love hate relationship," Leah continued as she comforted her best friend. "He resents Jacob for hurting Emily, but he remains faithful for two reasons. The first is because Jacob was able to save Emily, and second, he's our alpha. Sam strongly believes the aspects of being in a pack, and just how much the alpha is in position for making the right decisions, which is why Jacob has made Sam his beta."

"So what about the others? Are there stories just as interesting?" I asked.

"Jared's not so much. His family is considered to be in the lower class range, though we don't see him that way. He was arranged to marry a girl from the village once they both became adults, but she died from the disease too. Embry was new to this when we came here, he just phased two days before we decided to attack, he planned to learn how to read and write so he could venture off, I believe, since it was just him and his mother, he wasn't being forced to wed. Then there's Quil, his grandfather kept him pretty much closed off from the rest of us because he wanted to teach him everything he knew, so we hardly know Quil, he hasn't even opened up to us with the exception of Jacob." Leah shrugged. "Brady and Collin are both brothers, twins actually. They survived by their father, and grandmother. I'm not sure about their story, just that really they were friends with my little brother."

"You have a little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, her expression looked as she was reminiscing, "he actually has the same name as you," she stated, "Seth, Seth Clearwater."

"Seth Clearwater?" I was stunned to stay the least.

Clearwater. Not only did we have the same last name, but I also held the first name of her brother.

"You kind of remind me of him." She giggled.

I couldn't really say anything. I had some sort of relation to her, I knew it, makes me actually wish I did look at our family tree when my dad begged me to.

"Where is Seth?" I asked.

"He was too young to phase, but he always was keen to hang out with me and the guys." She eyes watered, "I told him to watch over mom and dad when we left, mom was still recovering, so I knew she needed him, and dad knew what I had to do. The last memory I have of my brother was him crying and telling me to promise him that I would return, little did I know that I would break that promise. I just hope that he was able to live the long happy life, and just maybe one day I would be able to see him again."

I hadn't mentioned to her that I was a Clearwater too; I just didn't know how to exactly break it to her that I could be related to her. I didn't want to feel as if I'm trespassing, or even torturing her with reminders of her brother. It was bad enough she said that I reminded her of him.

"I better check these books out."

I changed the subject as soon as I could and opened the first book that read 'Shape Shifters.'

* * *

This time he would get it right, and this time he would make sure that no one would stop them from living their happily ever after.

But it was different this time. As he stared down at the picture that had faded over the years, the edges and corners slowly bending and curling over the years, the crinkles taking away the image as it has been folded several times with every moment he like to stare at the young man in the picture. He was sure reincarnation had existed, for the man in the picture looked almost like the young teen he's been trying to pursue the day he met him.

But this time, Seth Clearwater wanted nothing to do with the Vampire. This time, he didn't love him.


	6. Chapter Five: What's Your Name?

**A/N: I could apologize for not updating sooner, but it would be pointless. So I will say that I'm hoping that this chapter shows some progress, and I hope you do review. Now that I've finished Pack Of Submissives, I'm still wondering if I should post a preview of my next project, or finish off the aftermath of A Little Too Late with Paul's POV. Anyways… enjoy**

**Just to let you know, I hadn't been able to edit before I posted, otherwise if I had, you would've had to wait a couple more days.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Five: What's Your Name?

* * *

'Shape Shifters,' according to Emily and Leah was a total misconception. Whoever wrote the book misunderstood the fundamentals of being a shape shifter. I've discovered that's exactly what the wolf pack was. The term 'werewolf' irked Leah in such a way she felt insulted by the label. So as we reviewed the book and none of it made sense.

According to Leah, not all shape shifters were capable of shifting into anything, or human for that matter. Just those of the spiritual guides, or animal… helpers. Apparently a certain animal protects each tribe, sometimes more than one, and it was known that if they practiced it properly they could become a shape shifter. The wolves came to aid because of the pandemic, and because of the vampires.

It has been a lot of info to take in, but I continued to learn more from the two ladies. My routines have become normal now, well not normal, but a lot better than before. I was no longer in the dungeon, but here in this room that Emily so kindly cleaned for me. I had three square meals a day and roof over my head, which was better than nothing. I haven't seen anymore of Jacob, but I know he checks up on me when he comes to get Leah and Emily for nightly patrols. He wouldn't come in the room, but his thoughts were loud, and each usually putting me down in some sorts.

After a couple of days, I learned to ignore the insults and just block him out all together. But I felt as if we were getting nowhere, and whatever was being brought to me wasn't enough. There had to be a hiding spot or a safe of some sort where I could find some information. But I wasn't allowed to leave the room.

I was literally in a rut.

Like every morning, like clockwork, Emily came in with my breakfast, and Leah with another stack of useless books. I couldn't really blame the girls either, they were trying there best to be welcoming and courteous, but I was bored constantly.

"Am I ever allowed to leave this room?" I complained. "I've been in these books for days and it feels like I'm studying for an exam or something."

"Sorry kid, but strict orders were giving that you to never leave this room." She smirked as she sat the books on the side table. "I kind of been trying to convince Jake to let us show you around, but he still doesn't trust you."

"What exactly have I done not to earn his trust?" I threw my arms up in annoyance and made my way to the window, staring out at the garden as the warm sun shun on my face. "I mean. He doesn't even know me."

"That's why!" she said bluntly.

"Well how can I get to know him if he won't even give me a chance," I argued. "Don't get me wrong though, I would rather much avoid him and I enjoy staying clear of his path, but how am I going to figure this all out if he won't trust me to try? We all know that there has to be reason I'm here, that I found this place."

"Well until we find out that reason, this is the best I can do for now." Leah said, "I'll keep trying."

"Why not ask Jake for a meeting?" Emily asked.

Leah stared at me as I stared at her, then both of us looking at Emily as if she was crazy. But, even though I'm terrified to be in the alpha's presence, maybe some sort of interaction or communication may just help me tie up some loose ends, or at least find some loose ends to tie. Either way, I would have to talk Jacob, and he's going to have to tolerate my presence if he wants to get out of here.

"Maybe she's right." I thought out loud, "I'm getting nowhere, and I'm going to be stuck in the same spot if I don't at least speak to the assh… to Jacob. Who's to say that I could be a help, maybe I'm not." I shrugged, annoyed that I was doubting myself. "I just need to gain that trust so I can check out the place myself, there could be something I'm missing entirely."

"I can ask him again." Leah shrugged.

"We can ask him again." Emily added. "But for now, eat."

What luck would I have? It hasn't been my friend lately and it seems I couldn't find anything on curses, vampires or the wolf pack. All trails seem to have led to a dead end. I've even lost count of the days that I've been here, I'm sure a month has passed, and if Emmett hasn't discovered that I'm gone, he will soon, and that was another problem added to my plate of problems.

The day passed like any other, me in this room, Leah and Emily bringing me useless material and my meals that I was beginning to get bored of. The menu never changes, and I was beginning to think that Emily only knew how to cook stews and steaks. Couldn't complain though, it was better than the raw meats that Brady offered.

Boredom was my best friend. Plain and simple to say that I was getting cabin fever in this room. For my entertainment, all I had were the romance novels the lady of the house read, which I found to be very cliché. They were nothing but fantasies of authors that weren't getting enough from their husbands, sad to say that I was ready to write something to take my mind off this place, an escape from this place. But, I couldn't bring my pen to the paper without getting bored of it already.

By the time dinner rolled in, I was visited by the unexpected. Emily came in with the plate of food, but the beast stepped through the doorway and held the door open. Once Emily handed my food and drink, she quickly departed with her head bowed down as she passed her alpha. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

I sat in my same spot, uncomfortable as his red eyes glared me down, sending shivers throughout my body. As the door creaked shut, Emily gave me an apologetic look before she was out of sight. The beast still stood by the entrance, not even moving a muscle, as he remained silent for what seemed like hours from what were only minutes. With one step, his claws clicked against the tile floor, his tail swayed as he walked, his hands hung to his sides as his claws twitched, his fangs shown, but not threatening. I don't think I could ever tell if he was happy.

As I remained still, he watched me intently, then staring down at my food then back to my face. He still had an odor to him, his fur still looked lanky as hung like wires of his skin. I'm guessing he just fed because there was blood covering his snout and some trailed along his arms. The only time I was out of his sight was when he blinked, even so that was hardly. I was dazed by his stare; his eyes were blood red, but speckled with the dark brown around the pupil.

A word wasn't even thought out, just intense staring. My sight was locked on him, and as much as I tried to look away, to try an ignore him, I found myself having a staring contest with him. I couldn't even speak nor move. It was like he was able to freeze me on the spot without effort. It kind of reminded me a hypnotist as I watched his eyes flicker with the movement of his head.

'_Well?'_

Just like that, I was able to gather my thoughts. "Well what?"

'_Leah and Emily both said you had something to say to me.'_ His face stayed expressionless.

"Not say, but discuss." I looked down at my plate of food, lifting my fork to take a bite.

'_You know how rude that is? Especially in my presence and when I'm talking to you?'_ He glared at me; I looked at him like he was crazy, _'wait till I'm done until you start shoveling your food in your mouth.'_

"What the hell is your problem?" I scolded, "I don't want my food getting cold, and I didn't expect you to come during that time. It's not like you're the flipping king."

'_I've tolerated this bullshit long enough.'_ He slammed his hands on the bed, shredding part of the sheets with it, _'you fucking got a lot of balls to be testing someone that could easily tear you into pieces, I suggest you shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say.'_

Okay, maybe I deserved that. I honestly don't know why I act like I'm freaking invincible around the monster, but its like I have to prove myself for some reason. There is this instinct inside of me that wants to succumb to obedience for the… alpha, but there is also a part of me that wants to challenge him to see how far I can go with him. But I couldn't fully understand why I found it like my duty to listen just what he had to say.

'_I don't like you, I'll make that clear, BUT, for some fucking reason everyone believes you may just be the key to getting us out of here.'_ He snarled while shaking his head, _'if so, quit your god damn bitching and do your job.'_

"It's kind of hard to when you wont even let me leave this room." I argued.

Before I could say anything else, he swung his hand across mine, knocking the plate of food out of my hand. His snarling figure was now above me on all fours. He glared down at me with his piercing evil eyes and his fangs dripping with drool as it fell to the side of my head. I winced in disgust.

'_I suggest you hold your tongue if you want to keep it.'_ I swallowed the big lump in my throat. _'Get your shit together and follow me.'_

What the hell did I have to gather, my food was all over the floor and there was no way in hell that I was going to lick it up. I think that's what his goal was because he chuckled through his head. In a second his large palm was wrapped around my wrist as he dragged me through the open door. The first thing I thought was he was going to throw me back in a dungeon, or some place far worse.

Trying to keep myself from falling over, I kept my pace up with his quick one. Leah and Emily followed us as we maneuvered through the hallways and up and down stairs until we reached a dark hallway that led to two massive doors that reached the ceiling at least thirty feet above us. He pushed the heavy doors open like nothing as it revealed a room full of books on each wall. A rolling ladder was placed on each shelf to reach the ones on top. The shelves were about eight feet high while the rest was the wall above it with windows on top. A dusty old chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the furniture was covered with dusty old sheets were place in the middle with the matching coffee table.

The room was quite big and dusty. Two tall windows covered the east wall that had a view of the side of the house where there was nothing but bushes and part of the wall that showed through the brush. The only natural light that came through was from the windows near the ceiling into the octagon shaped room. We must have been in one of the towers.

Moments later I was practically tossed on the dusty sofa.

'_Translate for Leah.'_ He ordered me. I glared but nodded nevertheless. _'Her and Leah will prepare dinner; Paul and Jared are already hunting. We will eat at the dining area.'_

I was puzzled, even Leah looked at me funny when I told her what the alpha said.

'_I'll keep guard, they can leave now.'_ He could sense the hesitance; I didn't want to be left alone with him.

"Why can't you tell her?" I grumbled.

'_Don't you think I've tried before?'_ He snarled. _'This is the only time our link is broken is during the day.'_

I sighed in defeat and told Emily and Leah those exact words. Once the massive doors closed, the beast pulled the sheet off the sofas and coffee table before laying them across the floor where he made himself comfortable on the pile. I watched as he copied the mannerisms of a canine, finding myself chuckle a little as he circled twice before laying on the sheets.

"Why do you do that?" I smirked.

'_None of your fucking business.'_ He glared. _'Now get reading before I take you back to the room without dinner.'_

I could probably stand like and idiot and shake my head and act offended, but the bastard wouldn't give a damn. As I pretty much scanned through the first shelf, I couldn't help but be reminded of Emmett. Jacob, or so they call him, is Emmett on the inside, that monster lying on the floor, intently watching my so I don't pull anything stupid, according to him. But, Emmett may be beautiful on the outside, but he is so similar to Jacob that I was sure Jacob's form could be a replica of Emmett.

I guess in away, I'm just as cursed as they are. I don't think I'd ever find that someone that just might treat me like a human that just might be attentive to my feelings. Either way, I'm dead when I get out of here. The wolf pack along with Jacob will go on to live a free life to do as they please, but I will be succumbed to be Emmett's bitch for the rest of eternity.

Emmett would change me; he'd make me into something I didn't want to be. He'd kill me just to be with him. Either way, I'm screwed, I'm conflicted. If I stay here and refuse to do nothing, then the beast would just cause more damage and probably put me back in the jail cell and starve me to death. If I get out, I'm just as good as dead once Emmett finds me.

"FUCK THIS!"

In a brief moment, I threw a hardcover through the window. And in a milli-second, the beast had me up against the shelf by my neck, shoving me further into it causing one of the boards to break, and I'm sure the same rib that was damaged before. As I winced, I refused to show weakness. If he were going to kill me, I'd let him. In a narcissistic case, I prayed for it.

With his faded words of anger thrown at me, I stayed in a daze, wondering how my life came to this, how I came to being suicidal. I admit my life wasn't perfect in the beginning, but I have a dad that needs me, I have a best friend that would be devastated to find that I gave up so easily.

But what could I do?

I didn't want to just fall to order and listen to that asshole in front of me by granting him something I don't think he deserves. And I don't want to end up in the arms of a cold one once I did return home.

'_ANSWER ME!'_

"WHAT?" I gasped? "FUCK!"

'_I asked if you have a death wish.'_

"If you were going to kill me," I attempted to give an angry expression too, "you would have fucking did it. Now put me the fuck down or I will make sure you regret it."

'_You sound so sure.'_ He mocked.

"You sound hesitant." I smirked and mocked back.

Before giving me one last snarl, he began to slowly let me down until my feet touched the floor. My legs gave out and I collapsed where I was, holding onto my side and coughing to catch my breath. In front of me were his massive claws retracted out as they scraped across the tile floor. With each step he took back, they clicked and most likely scratched the white off of it.

"I'm not helping you." I choked out.

'_What?'_

"I said I'm not helping you." I sat up and winced once again, "not until you show a little respect." He was sitting on his hind legs with his paws in front of him, like an actual wolf. At my demands, he scoffed and shook his head while laughing in thought. "I really have no reason to find a way out of this for you."

'_Don't you. I bet you're family is worried…'_ His tone was even mocking.

"Hardly…" I lied, "… once I get out of here, I'll be going to another prison, so why bother?"

'_If you expect me to have pity for…'_

"I'm not." I interrupted, "believe me, that's the last thing I need from you. Besides, it's the truth, no matter where I go, what I do, I'm trapped in a vortex that usually consists of some asshole trying to control my life. If I…" I don't really know why my voice decided to break up on me, or the fact that I was trying to hide the tears from him, but they were about to. "… If I happen to find some way out of this… If I… If you happen to gain that freedom, if you all do…? Where do I stand? Really? We can't stand each other from what I can tell, and because I just might find a way out of this mess…" I shuffled for a moment and looked at the werewolf that looked as if he was actually listening to me, "… look who I'm talking to."

I stood up and held onto my side. I wasn't entirely sure, but the silence from his thoughts, and the way he flinched when I almost fell again, puzzled me. Did the monster actually have a sympathy bone in him?

"I'm fine."

'_Didn't say I cared.'_ Just like that, he fled and slammed the doors behind him.

It actually bothered me that he didn't. I mean, this werewolf looked terrifying, like something you only see in horror movies or your nightmares; I don't know how he looks as a man, but I wanted to know exactly why I meant so little to him when he didn't even know me. Did he treat anyone else the way he treated me? Why did I care?

I found it hopeless trying to find a solution for his antics as well as the loopholes for the curse. Like I said, I was conflicted to actually know what to do. I would help Leah and Emily… and maybe the pup that fed me, just so they could go home, but then I'd be helping the alpha in the process. Each book title I went through had nothing to help either. This library was exactly what it was; novels of every genre.

I kept thinking that maybe there just might be something in the supernatural section, noting that this could have some similarities to the folklore tales and myths that people liked to believe. I did come across one about werewolves that was entirely off. Then another on witches and spells, but still nothing.

With a knock on the door, I let out a sigh and walked to the door to find it was Emily.

"I hadn't thought to check the den in the west wing until now and I found this." She brushed her hair behind her ear as she handed me the old dingy book with no scriptures on the front.

I opened it and read notes here and there, and exactly something about curses. Nothing about their curse, but something very similar to it, and written in a fancy scripture that I was sure was the witches.

-Mother says that curses are a very dangerous magic to practice. It's considered dark magic, something that should be voided at all costs-

I kept note of it, maybe we were gaining progress after all, but it was difficult to make out some of the side notes as well, seeing as every piece was written in different directions and different sizes scattered around the paper.

-Curses are usually permanent unless the spell caster grants an opening-

As I read it out loud, Emily remained silent until she left once again letting me know that she had to go help Leah once again. I thanked her and continued to read what I could

-Witches who cast a spell usually can affect those of the male gender; Sorcerers are stronger against the female gender. They can both still cast spells on both sexes, but those weaker against, wont have much effect-

This had to be the reason why Emily and Leah were still capable of phasing back. But, the thing that I wondered about the most was if there was an opening to this. I had to ask Leah of the spell once I saw her again.

I tucked the book under my arm as I heard the rumbling noise of the doors being pushed open. The same silver grey wolf entered along with a cocoa brown wolf, both bigger than any normal wolf, and both of their shoulders reached mine. I remained still as the cocoa one came behind me and nudged me with his large head.

I was being escorted by both wolves, both on each side of me. What was fear was replaced with curiosity. I tried to recall on their names, and if I could get them right. Though I remained silent as they walked me passed the foyer, then the living room, then dining room where each wolf sat around with Leah and Emily sitting on each side of the alpha as he sat at the end. There was food on the table, and too my surprise, the pup nudged the chair for me to sit.

His tongue dangle to the side in what looked like joy, until the beast gave him a growl that startled us all.

I sat in the chair uncomfortably as each wolf watched me carefully. My plate was already filled with food, steaks, potatoes, vegetables and a glass of water next to it. Silence still bore the room as Emily and Leah began to eat while the others practically inhaled the cooked meat on their dishes.

I was about to eat when I realized that the alpha hadn't taken his eyes from me. He hadn't even touched the pile of meat in front of him, his hands rested on each side, but his face was expressionless as he waited for me to respond.

'_You better hurry and eat before nightfall, otherwise you'll be cleaning up by yourself.'_

I hadn't said a thing and actually obeyed him.

I couldn't really understand his angle now. Moments before he left, he was being his regular asshole self, but now he was calmly telling me to eat. Sometimes the stares were beginning to soften, not as intense and dark as they usually were.

'_If you can come to an agreement, we wont have these problems.'_ He finally spoke, tearing a piece of steak as he literally ate like an animal. _'You will contribute in Leah and Emily's chores, and you will continue to do your… research under supervision of one of my wolves. I have three rules that apply, disobey them and you will end up in purgatory below the castle with no exceptions.'_

"What are the rules?" I asked.

'_First one is you don't speak unless spoken to, you're beginning to seriously annoy me,' _I glared, _'second one, you will be in your room before seven in the evening with the doors locked and secured for us to hunt and patrol. And the last, you're going to teach Leah and Emily how to read so we can make a quicker pace of this.'_

I practically stabbed my steak before shoving it into my mouth. I was okay with the last, but the first two were a bit redundant. It's not like I could turn his annoying voice off.

'_Any questions?'_ I shook my head. _'Good, 'cause I have one that's been pissing me off since you got here and the entire pack refuses to tell me.'_

I stared at him puzzled, realizing that the wolves stopped what they were doing and looked at their alpha. Leah and Emily both looked just as confused as I was.

'_What's your name?'_


	7. Chapter Six: Broken Mirrors

**NOTE: THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE RECENT UPDATE, I MADE A SLIGHT CHANGE. I'VE CHANGED THE HUSBAND AND WIFE'S NAMES BECAUSE I JUST REALIZED I HAD USED THE NAMES BEFORE.**

**A/N: I'm excited about this chapter, and yet, I'm not sure about it. I will let you know that some of the info already given, will be repeated in a different character's perspective. I believe everything in this chapter needed to be stated, so I hope you enjoy it as well as I hope it doesn't come off as a filler.**

**All grammatical errors are mine; I didn't have the time to edit, so hopefully there aren't many.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Six: Broken Mirrors

* * *

_**~Fall 1806~**_

After Jacob was sworn into the position as alpha, friendships were severed, and it was rare for Seth to see the best friend that promised would never leave his side. The tribe questioned their friendship, mainly because the eldest of the duo seemed too fond of the younger man. Seth hadn't realized it, but the elder's had grown suspicion.

It was brought to the tribe's knowledge of the wolf pack and their duties to protect them, which is why Seth knew he could no longer be in his best friends life. Once the role was placed along Jacob, suitors were brought to him daily to see which young lady could pursue him and continue on with his bloodline.

Jacob's father became frustrated when he noticed his son was turning down every plausible candidate. Jacob's excuse was that he had to focus on being the alpha as well as protecting his people, but only he knew the reasons why he couldn't love another, because his heart already belonged to the one person who couldn't love him back, the one that no one in the tribe would approve of.

Jacob was once a calm soul. He loved and cared for those who surrounded him, he was proud to be the well-respected man that he was, the alpha. But he didn't want it if it meant that it was so wrong to love someone that he had no control over.

Seth was supposed to phase. Seth was supposed to be joining the pack soon enough, which is what everyone knew, except Seth. But Seth cut off all connections to the tribe with the exception of his sister and mother. He saw no use to always be involved when he saw no importance to be there.

His ventures to the villages close by; where the settlers were building the town they now call Forks, kept the young man occupied. It was in Seth's heart to become an explorer, something that involved him being far away from his tribe and the supernatural duties that went along with it. His ventures led him to the least person he expected.

How does one cope with idea of falling in love with someone that is sworn to be your enemy? Seth would refuse to admit that he fell for the vampire. But the day he met eyes with the burly man, tall, and pale as he tried his best to fit into the crowd. Emmett was his name, and he was very insistent when he introduced himself to the younger man. Already they had made a connection whenever Seth would risk visiting the man.

The day Emmett was about to leave once again, he offered Seth to accompany him. Seth had made the most difficult choice of his life by staying behind, even though he found himself falling for a man that he knew he couldn't have, because he still had hope for Jacob to return, for Jacob to see some sort of way of getting out of there.

The day Emmett left was the day the pack went missing. Seth had lost three of the most important people in his life that day, his sister, his best friend, and possibly the love of his life. He grieved because he felt he had lost all hope of every seeing Jacob and Leah, or ever seeing Emmett grace his presence once again.

**Seth's POV**

I wasn't entirely sure why they hadn't told the beast my name, or that they kept the secret for this long. What was the importance of it, could me telling him my name make it worse than it already was?

"Seth…" I muttered.

'_Seth?'_ It didn't seem to bother him, _'how insecure do you idiots think I am? He has the same name as Seth, who the fuck cares, this kid is nothing like the best friend I used to know.'_

I watched each wolf sulk in their spots, their heads slumped down and they all acted cowardly as they refused to look at their alpha. I wanted to ask questions of this Seth that he knew, was it Leah's brother, the same one that I could somehow be related to. Heck, even Leah hadn't even known of my last name, but I was sure that they'd both flip once the alpha asked me.

"Clearwater…" I added.

Everyone's expression turned to shock, and it wasn't hard to distinguish when the wolves all stared at me in awe, Leah and Emily shaking their heads to see if they heard me right. But what more could I do, they'd eventually find out, and it could get a lot worse than it already had.

'_IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE LEAH?'_ He turned to the lady next to him, and then looked at me._ 'FUCKING ASK HER?'_

"It's no joke, she hadn't even known my full name."

'_BUT YOU FUCKING KNEW ABOUT HERS?'_ He asked.

"Well yeah."

'_AND YOU FUCKING KNEW ABOUT HER BROTHER, I WOULDN'T DOUBT THAT SHE TOLD YOU.'_ His hands slammed on the marble table as he snarled.

"What's the problem?" Leah asked.

"Why the hell does that bother you? It's my name."

'_No it's not.'_

The entire conversation was awkward. I had to admit that I was kind of pissed off that he just got up and left. I didn't understand it, why did it bother him so much that I had the same name as his best friend. It wasn't my fault; I was given this name because my dad said I just looked like a Seth. There was no particular reason behind it.

But he was infuriated.

I sat silently at the table as every wolf left without once looking at me. Leah and Emily both remained in their seats. I could tell something was going through Leah's head, and I knew she wanted to ask me a question, but didn't know which one to ask, heck I wasn't even sure if I could even answer it.

To break the ice, I informed the girls I would start cleaning up, not long after they joined me. I couldn't think of anything to say, all my thoughts remained on the alpha, and why in the hell my every thought now revolved around him. It wasn't the fact that I was surrounded by a pack of wolves, or the same reasons of knowing I might never find my way out of here, it was constantly on him and why he hated me so much.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at Leah and shrugged, "you didn't ask me."

"WE HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME SETH!" She slammed her hands on the counter, startling Emily.

"I KNOW THAT LEAH!" I shouted back, "but it's not like were related, it could just be a coincidence."

"I hardly doubt it." She spoke, "you're from around here, I can see, I just didn't think it could be so close. I knew there was a reason you reminding me of my kid brother."

"That doesn't mean that he could be my grandfather or anything close to that." I argued, and now I wasn't sure why I was. "My dad doesn't know our history."

"That's a lie." She accused.

"Well he does…" I muttered. "He just hasn't told me."

I knew my roots, but I didn't want to tell her. I can see Leah still loves her brother and misses him dearly, but I would be the painful reminder that, that life was over. For all I knew, I was bound to be the descendent of Seth Clearwater and confirmation that he was in fact long gone. In some way, I was sure that Leah hoped that she hadn't been gone long enough just so she could go back and say a proper goodbye.

"What is your dad's name?" Leah asked.

I hesitated for a moment, "Daniel Clearwater."

"And who's his father?"

"I hadn't met him, but I think my dad said his name was Lawrence Clearwater." I answered honestly.

"And his father?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. My father told me about the legends of wolves, but he hadn't told me our history because he hadn't known. Apparently there was a time, when my grandfather had to leave the reservation of La Push, only to lose his memories to a disease, and my father was brought back to the only family he had, my great aunt Cecile, well actually she wasn't really my aunt, but she took in my father because she was the closest thing to family he had left, yet the farthest. She told my dad about the myth of the wolves, how they used to protect the lands from the cold ones. My father told me those as well. But we never did find anything out about our histories because everything burned in the house fire of 1977. My grandfather's house, the only connection I believed that we had with the tribe. Dad said that he was sure that our entire history went up in flames that day, and since there was no real proof that we were actual Clearwaters besides baring the last name, we lost our status. Because of that, we were no longer accepted as Quileute."

"How big is the Quileute tribe now?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't been to the reservation since I was little."

"Reservation?" She asked puzzled.

"The village was maintained and converted into areas called reservations after the pandemics occurred." I answered to my knowledge. "My father said that after the disease broke out, the governments used this as an excuse to keep the tribes in their area as well as not being able to communicate to the outsiders. This way the diseases remained there as well as the people dying off."

"So what we worked for, was all for nothing after we left?"

I can see she was disappointed, I understand why too. Everyone fights for their rights, for their freedom, and that's exactly what they were fighting for. To give their people the comfort of knowing that they done something right, but now that was all taken away once they went missing. The more I think about it, I've grown even more curious of their stories.

"Have you found anything in this one?" Emily entered the kitchen with the book in her hand.

"I think I have." She handed me the dusty book, "its says a few things about curses, but not much. She makes notes of the dangers of performing the spells… oh, and she mentioned something about sorcerers and witches."

"Like?" They asked in unison.

"Well," I pulled up the stool as they sat next to me, "here it says that 'Witches who cast a spell usually can affect those of the male gender; Sorcerers are stronger against the female gender. They can both still cast spells on both sexes, but those weaker against, wont have much effect'. I believe that she was a witch, which is the reason I've come to believe that you are both able to phase back to your human forms. It's the only explanation."

"Sounds right?" Leah said.

"I think she had another volume to this because she makes references to a book called, engagements of witchcraft." I sighed, continuing to read the scriptures, "problem is, if this is the only book you were able to find in the den, then we have to search the castle to find it. Something tells me that we can find more answers in that one."

"There a few more in there, but I don't know why it would have been in public display." Emily said. "I mean, I wouldn't leave something this important in the open."

"Which is exactly the reason I've come to believe that they must've had a safe of some sort that hid these type of things." I replied, "If the notes are in there, maybe it would explain the reasons why she was studying magic."

"Because she's a witch, why wouldn't she?" Leah stated the obvious.

"That's what I thought." I continued, noticing the writings in the first few pages, "but in the beginning, it explains that witches would only practice it if they found themselves threatened or to keep the magic active for higher purposes such as being surrounded by supernatural beings."

"Such as vampires?" Emily stated rhetorically.

"Or werewolves." Leah added.

"Exactly. Maybe she was preparing for your attack in the first place?" I shrugged.

"But how could she know we were coming?" Leah asked.

"How could she not?" Emily asked. "If she has the power to use magic, who's to say that she couldn't predict the future, like having a vision."

"That could be the reason…" I exhaled, "but there still are a lot of missing information, like who they were. Did you know their names?"

"No, none of us did, just that the doctor came from the village of Forks. We believe that once he heard of us, he moved him and his wife."

"How did you hear of him becoming a vampire then?" I asked.

"He was under the protection of the council, once word got around, we went in to investigate. We attacked once it was confirmed."

"Do you remember anything of that night?" I looked at them both.

Leah shrugged, but Emily spoke, "not much, but the woman looked more frightened before we arrived. She even told us to leave because we were in danger. Before we could even ask anything, the pack showed up after killing the vampire, and that's when she cast the spell."

"But why would she be telling you to leave?" They both shrugged. "We have to find the other books. Or anything on them."

After finishing up in the kitchen, and just as Leah said, the pack returned to finish their meal. Leah quietly explained the situation to the alpha while he still glared me down. I ignored it and followed them as we left the dining area.

'_Paul. Jared, watch them.'_ The beast ordered.

Without question, they both followed us down the hall and to the stairwell. We figured that we'd check the den first to find any sort of clue that a safe of some sort could be close. Once we were in the small area, the two wolves remained by the door. I looked through the shelf where Emily found the first book, but nothing else remained there but a statue and a dictionary. The small fireplace had candleholders sitting on each end with a painting of the scenery outside hung above it, the chairs were dusty with the few old glasses of what looked like watermarks around the middle where it looked like the liquid had dried up. Behind the chairs was the wall with the cheap wallpaper of flowers printed on them. The window collected dust as well with cobwebs built on the top corners. I looked behind the painting, but found nothing, even under the carpet in the center, but still nothing.

"We could check the office then." Emily suggested.

As we walked down the hallway, I noticed the mirrors were broken. It looked as it was shattered with a punch thrown at it. I stopped for a moment, it did look a little suspicious, and I didn't know exactly why.

"Jacob doesn't like anything that gives off reflections." Emily stated.

"Why?"

"He despises the wolf he sees staring back at him." Leah added.

I actually felt pity for the man, slightly. If can't bare your image, then what can you do but use that to intimidate others with it. This had to be the reason he is the way he is, he couldn't have been this mean and volatile his entire life. Sure he looked like a monster, but could he hate himself so much that he feels the need to push everyone else away, to make their lives miserable too? What were his reasons? Would anyone ever know why?

'_Come on, let's go.'_ It was the silver wolf that nudged me.

"Wait." I held my hand out; noticing that the frame was a bit lopsided, and what looked like something behind it peeked out. "What is this?"

I slid the frame over a little, then taking it down and sitting in on the side. I was right about one thing, there was a safe somewhere in this house, and I was hoping that whatever was behind this had some answers. But it had a combination lock on it as well as the deadbolt to hold the handle from clicking open.

"It's hopeless." I muttered.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because, even if I do crack the combination on the lock, I still have to find some way to remove the deadbolt."

"Maybe Jake can pull the deadbolt off."

I was beginning to see some sort of pattern to this. Every time I preferred to avoid Jacob and his ignorance, it seemed like Leah was being insistent on making sure I said something to him. It was strange to see that even though Leah and Jacob acted like they hated each other, they seemed closer than the others. It was almost as if they were siblings in a way.

In unspoken words from Jacob's side, he followed Leah as they both returned from downstairs. What I found strange as well was that the beast no longer kept himself captive during the day. I know when I first arrived, he stood clear of me, and the entire first week I was here, I hadn't seen him once. But now it changed. With Leah and Emily as well as the other wolves watching over me, the beast was still close by. Somewhere lurking and watching me, and I couldn't tell if it was actually to see if I'd screw up, or that his thoughts were similar to mine. I hated to be near him, but I felt as if I needed to see him.

Those feelings scared me once I realized it.

With the lock in his hands, he simply pulled it off and walked away once again. So why did it bother me that he wouldn't look at me, or acknowledge me? And it doesn't help when that becomes the focus, because now all I could think of was a way to get his attention, or a simple way for him to realize I wasn't invisible. I could mutter under my breath, but I knew he'd hear me, so I did my best to ignore him and pulled the handle down to open the safe.

Surprisingly the safe wasn't as dusty as I expected it to be. The contents of it were the typical. In the far corner was a stack of money that faded over time, mainly twenties that added up to a couple hundred. A fancy bottle of champagne sat in the other corner, but between them were a few other books that were similar to the other notebook. I pulled each out, flipping through the pages quickly to find that the lady wrote them.

"I'm going to the room to read this," I informed them, "I'll let you know if I find anything."

It made me wonder why this woman was keeping written records on her magic and her life. I felt as if there was something missing, that there was more to her story than anyone ever thought. From what Leah and Emily said, she was trying to tell the girls to leave. As it because of the wolves? Or was it because of herself? Or was it because of her husband? I knew that the most plausible reasons for it was that she was trying to protect the girls, but from what exactly? Something tells me that she hadn't meant to capture Leah and Emily in the spell, but then she had no choice.

When I finally reached the room with the others not far behind, I practically zoned out and ignored them as I sat the books on the nightstand with one in my hand, moving to the middle of the bed and laying on my stomach to read the first sentence on the first page.

~_Memoirs of Alice Hale_~

The pages were worn, but still readable.

_~I married my best friend yesterday. I haven't been more satisfied to be known as Mrs. Jasper Hale, a man so passionate and determined to be the perfect husband. He's a doctor, and very good one as well. I look….~_

I skimmed through the rest just to find in the beginnings she was happy to marry the man her parents promised her to. Even though it hadn't seemed reasonable to read about her past, it still was intriguing to find that she stood behind Jasper, even through his rash decisions. The dates weren't stated, but the seasons were, I think she had done this for the exact reason of someone being able to read through them. But, in the winter months, as she stated, Jasper came in the path of a vampire known as Caius, one of the council in the vampire coven in Italy. But anyways, Caius spared Jasper's life with a promise that Jasper would be able to provide a food source for him and his peers.

This is the reason Alice began to question her reason's for taking Jasper's hand in marriage, he was beginning to abuse his power as well as changing from the man who she fell in love with. But Jasper's promise to deliver his sick patients to the coven had become questionable. When he found it difficult to keep his promise for the fact that he was sneaking the patients to them, vampire's existence became known as well as the bill that was passed with the support of Jasper.

Long story short, Alice, even though she was against this, she still supported her husband. But then wolves became known, and that's when Alice stated that she had a little hope that the wolves would put a stop to this. Around the time the bill was being revoked, Jasper was becoming sick, and at that same time, Alice had convinced her husband to go with her to this mansion, her grandparent's summer home away from the Yukon.

During this time, Jasper had asked for one last request from Caius, one that Alice hadn't known until it was too late. Alice was sure she could nurse her husband back to perfect health, but apparently he had no faith, so he asked the vampire to change him. During his transition, when Alice returned from her weekly trip from the main village, she had returned to find her husband in a pool of blood with a bite mark on his neck that seeped with a green liquid substance.

She knew she was too late to stop it, in what way she could, or if magic could help, she still was too late to stop the change. She cried as she watched Jasper writhe in pain. She gave vivid images in her writings, how gruesome the sight was, how she watched as his body clutched back and forth, how she compared the sight to an exorcism. It was not a pretty sight.

She then she explained how she had to hide in fear as her husband became familiar to his surroundings. He fled the scene once his change was complete, but she still kept her guard up. Once the man returned, she explained that he was covered with blood, and eyes as red at the blood on his stained shirt. For the first time, she had feared for her life, but there was a part of Jasper that she knew was still there.

He tried his best to cry at her feet, groveling and constantly asking himself what had he done? It wasn't all worth it. He admitted to Alice that he selfishly fed off of two young women to satisfy his thirst. He had disposed of their bodies by burying them.

That day, he pleaded to his wife to help him, to find a cure, to find a way so he wouldn't be this monster that takes innocent lives. She agreed, but still was frightened at times of her life, that Jasper being a newborn would lose his composure and hurt her. She explained that she found an herb to keep his nerves calm seeing how Jasper's emotions amplified when he turned, then she kept supplies of animal blood in hopes to change his diet. It wasn't easy task but she had managed.

"Anything yet?" I looked up to see Leah walking in with a tray of food.

"Not really, it just explains how her husband became what he was, and what she was doing to help him." I shrugged, drinking the water on the nightstand. "Did you know she feared her husband?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, it says here that she was constantly on alert, fearing that he would slip." I continued. "Did you know a newborn vampire is the strongest?" She shook her head once again. "Yeah, it's interesting because here she states that she has watched her husband's habits as well as his strengths changes rapidly. He's stronger than any other vampire she's seen, but also, his thirst is the most difficult to quench. In the beginning, when a vampire is changed, they are at their peak, the strongest point because the adrenaline is in full mode, and it takes years to overcome it all."

"How does she know this?"

I shrugged my shoulders as she walked out once again. I turned the page to find that she was working on her magic, taking notes to find a way for a cure, or at least something to change him from being a monster that fed off of humans without consideration for their lives until he killed them.

She was fixing to change him, but into what? It spoke about the children of the moon, something that had drawn my interest in. If she could perform a ritual on a blood moon, there would be a chance that she could change him into a different monster, then hopefully cage him in until she could find another route. But she changed her module once she realized that her being in his presence could change him back to a vampire. Apparently, someone who could show him love and compassion, like she already had, it would be pointless. A curse as such, or any similarities as it, could be broken as long as their was someone to show the one who was cursed to open their heart and mind.

It was turning into instructions after that. She explained that curses could only be enforced on those who burden a heavy heart filled with sorrow and regret. So that had be the reason why the beast is the way he is? Someone upset him; someone hurt him and broke his heart? If this was it, who could it be? Why was he blaming me for it? His actions were inflicted even before he gained knowledge of my name, did he just hate outsiders?

Back to reading what I could, she continued on how her husband would be either be lost to the curse, or it just might never work. All arrows pointed to him always being a vampire. Each day after were other ways to strengthen her powers as well as still finding some way to help her husband. But both goals ended up at a dead end and she was beginning to lose hope.

It was strange when she began to talk about a monster that haunted her dreams. I pitied the poor woman when she would worry about the love of her life, but now she was beginning to worry that this monster that could possibly want to hurt or kill her. She explained that she would be outside, keeping up the daily routines of the house, when a monster would be standing at the edge of the garden.

She said the monster was a horrid creature, something that seemed far more dangerous than her husband. The creature was tall with fur all over its body. Its claws were sharper than swords and were the length of her fingers; it's fangs sharp and long as well. But she was most frightened by its face, how it looked like a canine far more horrid than any dog or wolf. She realized that it was a werewolf.

She kept rambling on how she thought that this could be some sort of connection to Jasper. It went on for a couple of days, but then she always mentioned the consequences. It was almost like she was making up the rules as they came; now she was saying that if she went forth with it, the outcome could affect her.

Magic at that degree would either kill her or harm her drastically.

Her last entry, she spoke of concealing this place along with the curse, she was planning to go forth with it with the consequences, if she lost her soul; then she hoped Jasper would find his. With concealing this place, no one would be able to find it; only those who could either break the hex or those who could fall under the curse.

"Fall under the curse?"

"Did you say something?" Emily interrupted my thoughts, "you didn't even eat your dinner yet."

"Emily!" I worried, "it says that if I can't break the curse, I can fall under the curse as well."

"What do you mean?" Leah walked in with more blankets.

"It says that the only ones able to find this place were the ones that could either break the curse, or fall under it." I panicked.

"See, I knew you could be the one to break the curse." She smiled.

"But I could fall under it too." I deadpanned, "I could become one of you guys."

"But how?" Emily asked.

"Well, I could be related to you in some way, and as much as I want to deny it, it could be the only reason I found this place." I cried out, "who's to say I don't wake up tomorrow a wolf? Then what?"

"Calm down Seth!" Leah comforted.

"I can't calm down. I can't live here forever, we have to find a way out of this." I started pacing. "Which means that Jacob is the source of all of this, I have to find a way for him to understand, for him to open up and see why he's so closed in. It's the only way or I could be cursed too."

"We don't know that for sure." Emily tried to convince me.

"It says right in the book Emily, I'm screwed if I don't find a way out of this."

"What about the other books?" She asked.

"What about them? I don't want to read anymore and find out more than I want to." I spoke quickly. "I just can't."

"What do we do?"

"I have to talk to your alpha before he becomes my alpha."

* * *

**Narration**

The moon was full and lit up the night. Usually under stereotypical circumstances, a werewolf would be howling at the moon to inform those near that it was close by, but not tonight. Jacob had never done such a thing, but he sat at the same spot every full moon in hopes of finding a way out of his supernatural life. It's been decades since he's seen those outside of the perimeters, constantly in a loop with his attempts to free himself.

On top of the cliff, he sat perched with his best friend sitting next to him.

'_It can't be him Sam.'_ Jacob stared at the moon. _'It just can't, he can't be dead Sam.'_

'_But what if it is?'_ At the comment, Jacob growled at Sam.

'_Then I lost him forever.'_

For years, Sam was the only one able to have these types of conversations with his alpha. And it was only Sam knew that Jacob cared dearly for Seth Clearwater. Jacob still denies that he fancies the younger male because he's always been afraid that he'd be looked down upon. He is in fact the reason Paul resents him at times, Jacob singled Paul out on how wrong it was for him to watch over the younger wolf known as Brady. No one knew just why Paul was so protective over the pup, but there were times Paul looked at Brady the same way Sam looked at Emily.

'_He moved on, he married and had children.'_ Jacob said in anger.

'_We all knew that it would happen.'_ Sam reminded Jacob. _'We couldn't expect any of the tribe to wait for us when they couldn't find us.'_

'_Do you think he ever looked?'_ Jacob turned to Sam with a saddened expression. _'Do you think that he ever searched for his sister, for me?'_

'_Why does this bother you Jacob, it wasn't meant to be.'_ Sam argued.

'_Because I saw him with someone else.'_ Sam tilted his wolfy head slightly, _'he was with the enemy, I saw him with a vampire, and I could tell the vampire fancied him.'_

'_Why didn't you do anything?'_

'_I was going to, I figured Seth hadn't a clue, but then Seth kissed the man.'_ Jacob stared back at the moon.

'_That's why we're here then?'_ Sam asked hesitantly.

'_Yes. I couldn't handle it. I was going to tell Seth that we were coming here, and after that, I was hoping to help him when he phased.'_

'_And that's why we left early?' _Sam asked, Jacob nodded. _'you didn't want to face him?'_

'_HE BETRAYED US SAM!'_ Jacob snarled.

'_I can't say much about it Jacob, but I know that Seth was a good kid, and if he chose to move on with his life and have a family that we all wanted, then I'm not going to judge him.'_ Sam sighed. _'Maybe it was a phase he was going through, you can't be mad at him, he was just a kid.'_

Before Jacob could bring it to debate, Sam left and headed back to his patrols. Even though the pack hadn't seen a vampire in decades, they still did their duties. As Sam distanced himself from the alpha, he heard his best friend howl in pain with every other pack member joining in to share his sorrow.

With each howl, the night was filled with the sound of a crying lullaby that put the tired Seth asleep back at the castle.

**A/N: In the recent update, I forgot that I already had used Esme and Carlisle's characters, forgetting that I hadn't used Alice and Jasper's, so I figured it would be best to go with that couple. I know it might be hard to place the couple in the roles of doctor and witch, but I figured creating more characters would throw the story off.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter Seven: Search Party?

**NOTE FROM LAST CHAPTER: THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE RECENT UPDATE (CHAPTER 6), I MADE A SLIGHT CHANGE. I'VE CHANGED THE HUSBAND AND WIFE'S NAMES BECAUSE I JUST REALIZED I HAD USED THE NAMES BEFORE.**

**A/N: I planned on updating sooner, but things came up and I just didn't feel up to updating like I hoped. But here it is. I hope you enjoy**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Search Party?

* * *

The moment my eyes opened, I didn't even want to move nor wipe the gunk collecting from the night before. Of course I was planning just to roll over and close my eyes once again, but the massive werewolf sitting on the side, watching me sleep startled me. I didn't mean to offend him in anyway, but imagine waking up to a monster-like creature intently watching you while you slept, it was literally waking up to a nightmare rather than waking up from one.

It seemed to upset him, and a part of me felt guilty of my reaction, but he had to expect the outcome of it. But instead of storming off like the usual beast he was, he stayed in his spot as I curled up at the head of the bed, trying my best not to expose the fear that was coursing through me.

I noticed that it had only been us in the room; my food was already placed on the nightstand with the glass of water and the books next to it. I wasn't sure if Leah or Emily had told him what we discovered yet, or how he was handling it all. I was still shaken over the idea that I just might end up being a part of the pack; would that be a problem for him too? I know that we had a strange connection now, somehow I got the strong feeling that there was a reason why I wanted to hate him, but I wanted to know him.

'_You better eat.'_

There was no emotion in his words, they were plain and simple, and I hadn't sensed anger or remorse, not even content. Just the baritone that confused me. Instead of looking further into it, I grabbed the plate and ate what I could and drinking the water given with it. It was strange to say to that he turned away to let me eat in privacy rather than his regular self to stare me down. I didn't want to say anything as I sideways glanced at him staring out the window.

The awkward silence and the clinking of my fork against my plate was making it all uncomfortable. By this time I wanted to say something, but I just didn't know what to say, for once I was speechless. Of course I could retaliate if was calling me down, but this was kindness, and I wasn't used of it. What exactly was it that had changed his mind, or was this an act just to get the info out of me.

'_Once you're finished, I want to talk.'_

Again it was the same baritone with no expression. I didn't argue either but remained pleasant as much as possible with nodding my head. After taking one last drink, I stood up and dusted myself off. He was watching me once again as I walked to the bathroom, and surprisingly he hadn't questioned me. I relieved myself and washed my face before walking back into the room where he sat waiting for me. I sat on the bed as he unexpectedly requested me to follow him.

I was nervous now, frightened actually. Usually the part of me that was ready to argue with him was subsided by the kindness shown. I didn't feel to question or defend myself; it was like I was okay with hearing him out. Maybe I was, that was another thing I wasn't sure of. He hadn't looked back as I followed either, and I didn't expect him to, it was silent as we passed each wolf along with Emily and Leah giving me a half smile as the beast led me out the door. I was expecting one of them to announce 'dead man walking,' just to give that effect, but none said a word as we were now walking out to the garden.

By then, he was walking on his hind legs as I continued to follow him through the garden and passed it. I was tempted to turn and run back because now I was convinced that he was bringing me out here to finally end me, but I couldn't, I just continued to walk behind the huge creature as his burly body paced forward. The canopy of trees above us shun a little of the sunlight above us, reflecting off of his shiny fur. It was then I noticed that he must have washed himself off before he came to the room.

But why?

A plethora amount of questions kept running through my head, but I was afraid to ask, I was afraid to even speak let alone peep one word. I was sure he was waiting for that one opportunity for me to say something just so he could tear me a limb. After the wounds on my sides, I knew just what he was capable of without efforts. He could easily end my life, and I was constantly thinking that this walk was just that. Then my thoughts moved to which way I could convince him to spare me, but for what? If he had already made up his mind to get rid of me, what could I offer to him to spare my life, what could he want from me that would give me another day, another week, another month, another life?

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating the whole ordeal; maybe he just wants to talk. It can't always be something bad, maybe he has some good in him still, everyone does. I have to give him sort of credit; he in fact used to be human.

None of this wasn't making any sense, and I'm the type of person that needs to be in the know of things. I overthink a lot of things that shouldn't even been given the time of day, I tend to give unnecessary theories to a lot of the things thrown my way, and I can never seem to turn my mind off, especially when I try.

'_You think too much.'_

"How the he…"

'_I can feel the tension coming from you.'_

I hated that he was right, but how could I calm down when I hardly see this side of him. Whatever tension was there was because of him. But blaming him wouldn't help.

It seemed that we finally arrived at our destination, and an exquisite site as well. Trees surrounded us, but in the center was a fountain that read 'The Fountain Of Youth' engraved in a fancy scripture on the side.

"No way." I said stunned.

'_It's not really the fountain of youth.'_ He chortled in thought. _'It's just a name, probably the lame humor of the people that had lived here.'_

The water house was covered with vines in the trees nearby, which is probably the reason this fountain was still flowing through the angel in the center. The place was almost untouched, and I never would have thought that a place like this would exist in such a far off place.

'_This place calms me.'_ The beast knelt next to the pool and leaned down to drink, _'I figured I'd bring you here to let you know that I'm not entirely a monster.'_

"I didn't…"

'_You did.' _He was now looking at me, _'you gave me the same look everyone gave me the moment I became… this.'_ He turned away saddened.

"I'm sorry."

'_For what? For expressing how you felt, I'm a monster, and there's nothing I can do to change that.'_ I was beginning to hear the sadness in his voice. He was troubled and… lost. _'I'm not looking for pity; I'm the one that brought this upon my pack. If I could find a way for their escape, I'd be fine with it.'_

"But what about you?" I asked.

'_I've come to terms that I will most likely be this way for the rest of my existence, but I know the rest could be saved.'_ For the first time, I was seeing the Jacob I was told about, he wasn't a monster, I knew his humanity had to be intact somewhere. _'They didn't deserve this. Sam and Emily deserve the family they've been hoping for, Paul deserves the life he always wanted with Brady; without the inflictions from society telling them how wrong their lifestyle is. Jared deserves to find a life outside of being a wolf. Leah, Quil, Embry, and Collin deserve to see the world as they always planned, somewhere far from the village.'_

"And you don't think you deserve a life outside these walls because you believe that you're the reason of this curse?" I asked.

'_I am the reason Seth.'_ He seemed angered when I asked, _'if it wasn't for my indecent acts and my doubts on life, we wouldn't be here, and the pack wouldn't have been caught in this trap with me.'_

"So, you want me to find a way to save them from this?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded. "But what if I find a way to get you out of this."

'_You sound so sure.'_ It sounded as if he scoffed.

"I'm not, but if there is a way to get you out of this, I will." It was the honest truth. He may upset me, but no one deserves a life trapped, I know that myself. "I'm not promising anything, but that wont stop me from finding something."

'_Emily says you might already have?'_ The question almost sounded rhetorical.

"I know this curse wasn't meant for you." I blurted out. Now that wasn't the truth, but it might have been possible.

'_Really.'_

"I'm not entirely sure, but while lying in bed last night, before the howls, I recalled reading about the curse. Alice, the wife, wrote about finding ways to save her husband, specifically focusing on the spell to turn him into a werewolf." His attention was now back on me. "She said something about someone being able to open his heart, to kind of like… love him?" I puzzled, "but anyways, she said that he would change back into who he really was."

'_Then why did she use the spell on me? I was just doing my job.'_ He argued.

"She wouldn't see it as that," I stated, "besides, I think you were caught in the line of fire. I think she thought her husband was still alive, and maybe thought she could have changed him before you reached him. She didn't know he was gone, and you happened to be the one that caught it."

'_She was looking at me when she said the spell.'_

I was speechless then. I was hoping my theories were correct, but if she was chanting the spell to him, then maybe she had already known her husband was gone and she decided to punish Jacob for her loss. But why would she do this when she knew there would be a way to break it? But they didn't, they still think that they reached their perish. Maybe a part of it was for Jacob to lose hope, because he has.

"I'm sorry."

What more could I say. I was trying my best to at least give him positive thoughts, some sort of hope, but he wasn't having any of it. The book gave what info I could find, of course there was the other one, but I was afraid to read it. The other one next to it was nothing but a blank notebook. But the other one, I was sure I'd find more answers.

I knew I couldn't tell him that I could fall under the hex too; it would just deepen the depression he was going through. He was already feeling guilty for the others being here, so why wouldn't I be different. At least I hope there wasn't a difference with me.

I wasn't sure if he were thinking anything at the moment because I was sure I would hear it. Though it did look like he was deep in thought, I don't know, maybe he was able to block his thoughts like every other wolf, it's the only reasons I could think of why I hadn't hear much from them.

'_There's so many questions I wanted to ask you, but I don't know where to start.'_

"Well ask what comes to your mind." I sat with my back against the fountain and my legs now pulled up against me.

'_I don't get why you can hear us? I thought that maybe it had something to do with this place, that you could hear us, but then I remembered that when I tried communicating wi…'_

"What is it?"

'_Nothing…'_ I was sure he was hiding something.

"With Seth?" The moment I asked, he flinched. "Did you… care for him?"

'_Of course I cared for him, he was Leah's little brother, he was a part of the tribe, I had to.'_ He defended.

"No, I mean did you care for him more than others? Like more than a friend?" It wasn't my business, but I found it interesting that he pretty much back paddled when I mentioned him.

'_If you can find a way for the rest of them to get out of this, then do it!' _He asserted, and changed the subject.

"You don't want to be saved, do you?" I stated obviously.

He wouldn't look at me. Instead he rested his head on the cement wall of the fountain with his body lying next to it. I was sure I witnessed a tear fall down his cheek and his expression falling to sadness. What could I really do? Would he be upset if he I tried to comfort him? Or would he actually accept it? I wasn't his favorite person at the time, but why was he showing his vulnerabilities in front of me.

I did what I could and took the risk.

Slowly I walked towards him and knelt next to him. I nervously reached my hand out slowly to graze my hand through his thick brown fur. As my hand touched the warmth of his shoulder, his head lifted to look at me with his puppy dog eyes. He didn't growl, but looked at me puzzled, like something was wrong with me to get this close to him. But I kept thinking that maybe he needed this, the comfort of a friend; if he wanted one. I wouldn't have known until now that his fur was as soft as fleece, his body temperature was higher than the normal, and that I could feel a heartbeat that pulsed like any other person's. No one would've known that this beast used to be human if they haven't felt the pounding of his heart like I just did.

In a quick movement, he stood up and walked away and circled the fountain to sit alone on the other side.

"I'm sorry." But what was I really apologizing for? "I'm just trying to understand this all."

'_You don't need to.'_

"But I'd like to." I admitted, "if it helps you and the others get through this, then I will. I know we haven't met at the same levels, but that wont stop me from trying."

'_For what reason?'_ He was now looking at me angered. _'To say that you're the reason you saved our lives, to say that I owe you after that? What is it to you to get us out of here? I wouldn't be surprised if you're only doing this to get out of here. I can bet anything that you're just trying to find your escape rather than ours, just so you can be free of us.'_

"What the fuck, no…"

'_I wouldn't doubt for a second that you're only trying to get out of here to be with him.'_

"What are you talking about?"

This is something I couldn't understand, and before I could ask him once again, he fled. I watched curelessly as he left so quickly. What was it exactly that I had done to get this sort of reaction. If it were the fact that I was trying to be consoling, then I wouldn't bother anymore. But that still didn't explain his reasons, why I was so close to getting something out of him in order for him just to run away. Who was he talking about? Run to him? Run to who? Emmett? Could he have known about him? And if so, why would I want to run back to my peril? And why would it be the beasts concerns whether I wanted to run to him or not, he despised me. At least I was sure of it.

After sitting here for about an hour clueless, I decided to find my way back to the castle. As I walked around the forest, dawn was beginning to settle, and the moon began to make its appearance, and I just couldn't seem to remember which way it was back. It was then I realized just how big the back yard was. It was like I was in some sort of maze. I tried finding the wall so I could at least find my way back, but I had no luck.

It was getting cold, and unbearable to walk any further. Was the alpha cruel enough to let me perish out here, to let me freeze out here? For the first time, I hadn't heard the same howls I heard every night, so that must mean that he's ordering his pack to leave me out here.

I hadn't realized that I fell where I stood, or the fact that my body was slowly shutting down. I opened my eyes to see the moon peaking through the dark clouds, and now the snowflakes falling on my face. I would've thought this was the end of me if it weren't for the distinct voices surrounding me.

'_Lift him with your head Brady and you can help put him on my back.'_ I wasn't exactly sure who said it, but it sounded like Paul's voice.

'_You got him?'_ I was sure this voice had to be Brady's, it was calm and almost as soft as Emily's.

'_Yeah, now let's get him back to Emily so she can help him.'_

'_You think Jacob will punish us?'_

I dozed off after the question. If they were risking their freedom, then I would definitely have to thank them after this. I couldn't really remember much but the feeling of warmth below me and the soft fur that comforted me. More voices could be heard, but I hadn't paid much attention to them, I was just glad that I felt the comfort of the bed I was now sure that I was laying on with the heavy blankets now covering me and giving me warmth.

* * *

**Narration**

After assisting the Denali coven in retrieving their sister Irina, Emmett decided to head further down Canada and back to Forks, but on his journey he was still searching for the sanctuary he could claim for him and Seth, his mate that he hoped would have a change of heart once he returned.

It pained the vampire to know that the one he loved didn't love him back. Though Emmett was sure that Seth was the same one he met years ago, he still had his doubts that he could have misinterpreted the entire thing. The Seth he used to know was madly in love with him just as much as Emmett was madly in love with him.

After passing through Prince Rupert in northern British Columbia, Emmett called home for the first time in a month to let Carlisle and Esme know that he would be returning soon. It was never to his parent's knowledge of his plans with Seth, so they had no clue just how their son fancied the younger teenager.

"Emmett? Is everything okay?" The chiming voice of Esme answered the other end.

"I'm fine mom, I was just calling to let you know that I'm returning soon." He chuckled. "Where's dad?"

"He's not here, he's been out with Daniel and Chief Swan and the rest of the search party." She answered.

"Search party?"

"Daniel's son has been missing over a month now." She replied without a clue how this could affect her son, "they've been looking for him for awhile, Daniel refuses to give up, and so have the rest of the people who care dearly for the boy."

"Seth?"

"Yes, they've only found the truck that he drove off with." Esme explained, "it's strange though, where it was parked, there was absolutely no tracks or roads to explain how the vehicle got there."

"Any clues?" Emmett asked devastated.

"None, the vehicle was empty and looked as if was sitting there for awhile." She continued, "it was like he just disappeared off of the face of the earth."

"I'll be home soon."

The vampire was stunned to say the least; frozen in place as he thought of the young man he fell in love with. Emmett was blaming himself now. It was never his intentions to harm Seth or his father, he just wanted to make sure that Seth knew just how important he was to him. Sure it might have been the wrong approach, but it was his last option seeing how being courteous never seemed to work. But now Seth was gone, but where?

Emmett raced home at his quickest pace, blurring past everything, making it difficult even for the naked eye to see.

* * *

He stared down at his reflection in the still lake, saddened by the piercing red eyes glaring back at him, looking into the soul he wish he had, had. He gave into the craving once again. The rush of hunting, his instincts to chase down the poor teenage girl he tried resisting. He usually had full control over it, but now; he was slowly caving into his weaknesses, becoming the monster he wishes he would never be.

His caramel skin glistened with the moonlight's shine, his dark hair hung to the side of his perfect cheekbones, his lips plump and cherry red. For a century he wanted his freedom, but was never granted that until now. The shape shifters in a near tribe killed Robert, the vampire he was sired to, where his devotion entitled, and soon they would search for him if he hadn't left the territory. Robert kept the younger vampire captive the moment he changed the young man, taking the vampire away from his only child and the girl he was supposed to marry. But now he was free to return home if he pleased. The problem now was if he wanted to go home, to the place where he was forgotten, to the one place he was sure that had forgotten about him.

The vampire tried adjusting to the life of vegan-vamps, but the thirst always took over him, and it didn't help that Robert preferred the blood of a human. For years he tried to escape, but now that he had his freedom, he didn't know where to turn or go. He was a lost soul, without a soul.

Clasping on the only thing of his memories, the empty locket that was given to him as a gift by the only love he knew, he wondered if would ever see that person again. Could he ever claim back the life he once had, could he ever find the family he lost, and could he ever find the one love he lost?

Leaving the perimeters, he had his hopes.

It was time for him to return to Forks.

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be more interaction between the main pairing as well as more doors opening. I hope I hadn't given too much away.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	9. Chapter Eight: Imprinting

**A/N: I wrote this chapter once, and before I finished it, I found that I hated it. So I sat down and started re-writing it to find that I liked this one better. The first edit would have thrown the story off quite a bit and I would have difficulties bringing it back to where I wanted it.**

**I want to say, I couldn't resist with Paul and Brady, they've become a fave of mine, and I hope to one day come up with some sort of plot that revolves around the two, but for now, I hope you enjoy their story in this one.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Imprinting

* * *

I had pneumonia, the symptoms clearly pointed to it, but Emily called it the chills. I couldn't help but to laugh when she said this, clearly pneumonia hasn't been heard of in her generation, so I couldn't rub it on more than I hoped. But I did thank them, all of them, especially Brady and Paul for rescuing me.

The sad thing about it, they still wouldn't speak to me, none of the wolves did. I could hear their thoughts in a distance, but as soon as they come close to me, they would silence themselves and start acting like prison guards around me.

Which is the reason why these two wolves sat at the entrance watching over Emily, Leah and me. Leah said their names were Quil and Embry. Quil was the dusty brown wolf with the light grey face; Embry was the darker wolf with the black shades outlining his edges while the rest was grey as well. They both are beautiful wolves, loyal to their alpha from what I could tell too.

I asked about the status of the beast, mainly because I figured I probably went deeper in the hole he's dug for me, but both Emily and Leah refuse to tell me. Whatever it was, he must have not the decency to come back for me, that or I was being a drama queen once again.

After lying under the heavy covers and eating the warms soups that Emily had made for me, I was still cold. It took a day for me to wake up according to Leah. Now Emily was insisting I take a warm bath and hopefully that would bring my temperatures back to normal. They both had been nothing but courteous and welcoming, I felt bad for having them to worry over me. Sometimes it felt like Emily would treat me like a child and Leah treated me like a little brother, whichever one, I felt as if I was their to fill the void of each position.

After the nice warm bath I did feel better. I was back in the room when I noticed that it was now Paul and Jared guarding the doors. It made me wonder why I never really saw the younger wolves, Brady and Collin, the twins I only saw more than twice. I was curious if I would ever see the pup Brady, Leah told me that he had confessed that he brought me the raw meat when I was starving because he felt bad for me. According to the girls, the twins were opposite, but they both had big hearts. It was in fact Collin's idea when he caught the rabbit, and Brady's braveness to sneak it past the rest of the wolves to get it to me.

I had to thank them whenever I was able to see them.

Sitting on the bed, Emily handed me the last notebook that I wasn't so keen on reading, but they asked me to. They've been bugging me since I woke up, so I agreed to after I was able to gather myself and fully understand what I was reading. It went into her histories even more, her grandmother, then hers, and so on. It spoke of only one other witch enforcing a curse, but nothing compared to this one. I found it to be demeaning actually. The woman placed a curse on a woman's image because she was beautiful. Every man wanted to court the girl, but that was never her interest, but that hadn't stopped the witch from saying the spell. The witch was burned at stake, and the girl was forever burdened with a hex that made her so self-conscious with her image. The girl was about to take her life when a man saved her, showed her the positive outlooks on life, and showed her that she could be loved, that she was beautiful in his eyes. Because he saw her inner beauty and he made her believe that, the curse was broken.

"Cliché." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Just another fairy tale." I mumbled. "I think…"

"Well what does it say?"

"The broken mirrors?" I whispered to myself. "You said the beast destroyed the mirrors because he didn't like what he saw?"

They both nodded.

"Was his image important to him?"

"Most men envied him because most women dreamed of one day becoming his wife."

Emily replied, "I'm not entirely sure if Jacob was shallow enough to hone on his looks, but he was a very handsome young man. He's our alpha, and as strange as it sounds, it's practically in his bloodline to be attractive to most."

"With wolves, power and strength are great attributes to have when looking for a mate." Leah explained. "When we phase, our body and image grows to a level where we look… above average. Its more of a curse then a privilege because we never know if its really just us that a person is attracted to, and Jacob has always been blessed in the genetic pool."

"So in the beginning he was cursed with good looks, and now he's cursed with the face of a monster?" I stated. "Kind of ironic?"

"I guess you could say so." Leah shrugged. "He's never really showed interest in the women that were presented to him. Every man with a daughter practically came with unnecessary gifts just so they could offer their daughter's hand in marriage to Jacob, it was their way of showering the Black family with gifts so Jacob would choose her."

"But Jacob would never accept?" I asked.

"No." Emily added, "it frustrated him that they all looked at him as a prize. He's practically considered royalty with the tribe. He's the chief's first born son and the alpha of the protectors, blessed with both roles that any man would fight for."

"But he wanted a normal life?"

She nodded, "even then he seemed lost. The only friend he really had other than his pack mates was Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother. They were inseparable at times until Jacob first phased. They had to stop seeing each other."

"Why?"

"Because a shape shifter is dangerous to be around in first couple of months," Leah answered. "Emily was hurt by Sam when she accidentally came close to him, which is why she burdens that scar." I looked at Emily to find her saddened. "Seth saw it as losing a friendship with Jacob, so they became more distant when Jacob tried to rekindle their friendship when it came safe enough, but Seth just didn't seem to bother. We all hardly saw Seth around, and when we were on constant patrols, it made me wonder why my brother would disappear. The last time I saw my brother was a couple days before we came here, and that's when I told him coincidentally to take care of mom and dad if something ever happened to me."

"Did Jacob love him?"

They all looked at me in suspicion, each turning their heads in a different direction.

"We're not entirely sure." Leah stated. "His father, William came to us with his concerns over his son. He asked the pack if we noticed that Jacob was a more involved with Seth than we knew, how his attitude changed with the mention of Seth. When Seth was next in line to phase, my father was sure of it, and when Jacob heard, he seemed to be more excited than anyone, and that's when we realized that he just may be fond of Seth."

'_Can I speak to Seth alone?'_ We all turned to see the Silver wolf step forward. _'I would like to tell him something that I prefer to keep between the two of us.'_

"What is Paul saying?" Leah asked.

"Umm…" I stared puzzled, "can you give us a moment?"

I can see they wanted to question why, but they walked out the door with Jared right behind them. Paul asked Jared for privacy for a while so he could give me his story, and now that I thought of it, I hadn't really heard his story. So it had to be interesting if he wanted the privacy he was requesting.

'_I didn't really believe Brady when he told me that you could hear us.'_

"Yeah, he hardly speaks?" I asked.

'_He usually needs a reason.'_

"Oh, well he has been the kindest other than Leah and Emily."

'_One of the many traits that I like about Brady.'_ He said honestly.

"Forgive me for sounding nosey, but…" I was kind of uncomfortable to ask, but I was curious, "are you and Brady… umm… together?"

'_As mates?'_ He was now laying at the foot of the bed with his head up, _'no, but as lovers yes.'_

"Oh."

'_You don't approve of it?'_ He didn't sound upset of my reaction.

"No, I'm just… happy for you both." I wasn't really sure how to answer the question. I'm gay myself, but who would've expected one of the toughest wolves I seen here love another male wolf. "I'm sorry if I sounded if I wasn't. I just didn't think approval would be given, people say that the tribe today looks down on same sex relationships."

He was silent for a moment and nodded like he understood. "What do you mean you're lovers and not mates?"

'_It's not that easy to explain, but I'll try my best.'_ I was surprised by the calmness of his voice, definitely different than his alphas. _'Mates are those who are chosen through fate, something the tribe looks highly upon when it comes to the protectors continuing on with the line. Something that could never happen between me and my Brady.'_

"I'm sorry."

'_So am I,'_ it sounded as if he scoffed, _'because of it, I'm afraid my heart will steer from Brady, someone who means the world to me.'_

"Why do you say that? Are you afraid to lose faith?"

'_Have you ever heard of a thing called imprinting?'_ I shook my head, _'well, to define it briefly, when we imprint, we find our soul mate for life. I believe that's where the term came from is from spirits that find one another lifetime after lifetime. Once we find that person, nothing or no other will ever matter to us but that one person; she practically defines who we are from then on. The only reason for this is because it gives the foundation to start a family that can be strong and fit for the next generation of shape shifters, something that me and Brady can't do.'_

"Does it bother you?"

'_Somewhat.'_ He answered honestly. _'I mean, I did imagine how it would be like to have kids of my own, but now I see it as if I can't have a family with Brady, then I don't want it. We've been here for years, and over those years he's taught me more than I thought I knew, especially how to love.'_

"You're afraid you might imprint?"

'_Well being here ensures that I wont.'_ He now had his head rested on his paws, _'I can't imagine leaving here then finding someone I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, I don't want to leave him knowing I had something more real than I could ever imagine.'_

"Did the tribe know about you two before?"

'_Brady's father caught me kissing Brady,'_ the topic really bothered him, _'we were looked down upon, and during that time, we were kept apart under the orders of Jacob and the rest of the tribe. I had spent agonizing hours wondering if Brady was okay, and it hurt that I was being kept away from him. At first I thought something was wrong with me for falling for the pup, but those feelings dropped once we became trapped here.'_

"How did you keep in contact with the order than?"

'_Jake lifted it.'_ He answered. _'I'm not sure why, but I think it was for that reason of us never being able to find a way out of here. I know Jake wants to find something we have, a love like Sam and Emily's, I think it was his way of saying that he wasn't going to stand in our way, but a part of it I believe is that the hope he has that one day he would see Seth again.'_

"Do you think that's why he treats me the way he does?" I paused, "I mean the fact that he lets me come close, but once I do he closes himself in."

'_Could be.'_ He lifted his head again, _'I don't think Seth ever knew that Jacob fancied him, and the same goes for Jacob. But when they were together, they were inseparable. Even though Jacob is younger than me, I look up to him for the reasons of him always following his heart. I think I was the only one who could relate to him in such a way. Because his family wanted him to find a wife that could bare his children, he felt pressured to falter into everyone's requests. He even was considering asking for Leah's hand in order to remain close to Seth, but he wasn't sure Leah would agree to it.'_

"Did… she know?" I whispered.

'_No, no one knew, but when you patrol with him, some thoughts had slipped, and my promise to keep it to myself was kind of like my ticket to see Brady again.' _He continued. _'He would have to face far more consequences than I had if they found out, he would be stripped of both of his roles and most likely face banishment. Jacob was too loyal to the tribe to give it all up, even if it was for Seth.'_

"Do you think he regrets it?"

'_Yeah. Everyday away from Seth has proven it.' _He sighed, _'Jacob hasn't always been the angry man he is now, he always showed love and consideration for others, only his pack has been able to really witness this lately. I know Jacob still has hope, but it slowly fades when he realizes just how long we've been gone. He wont face the facts that Seth is most likely long gone and he would never get to tell him just how he felt.'_

This is the confession I needed to hear. Not to judge him, but to know whom Jacob really was. He really was a lost soul, searching for the one he hoped would return to him. Could that really be me? Is that the reason why I was here? Maybe I was the one he lost only to return just so he could reclaim his love. But could I love him back? Where do I begin if he wont let me near him? He must have seen this long before me, it had to be the reason why I felt some sort of connection with him.

'_Please help him Seth?'_ This caught me off guard, _'I think I'm the only one who realizes just what you mean to him. Jacob wont admit it, but I think it's really you that has returned, that is the key for us to get out of here where you both can live and love the life you were supposed to have.'_

"But I don't even know him."

'_Then get to know him.'_ His eyes looked soft, his expression begging me, _'I know Jake can be stubborn, but if you keep trying, I know he will eventually let you in. He has to, I know he does.'_

"Where do I start though?"

'_Apologies?'_ He stood up and hopped off the bed then looked back at me, _'from both sides. Jacob has a big heart, this I know, so give him everything you have so he doesn't know what to do with it.'_

"Okay." I smiled.

'_Oh, and Seth?'_ I looked back at him as he stood at the door. _'Don't look at this as a curse, think of all of this as a blessing. Tell him that too.'_

I nodded and realized I was left to myself. It was great to hear the truth; I just never really expected it to come from Paul. His story was even touching, how much he really cared about Brady, made me hope that once they get out of here, they will have each other. They definitely deserve each other. But now it was me and the bea… Jacob. Its funny how now it sounded right. I hadn't met the man behind the mask, but his voice was enough to draw me in.

As the day passed, I decided I would try something far out of the ordinary and try to organize a picnic for the both of us. I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but I was hoping for the best. Without question, Emily told me that Jacob was always in favor of the stew his sister used to make. That idea was out the window, it just seemed too easy. So I went with the wild chicken that was brought in by Collin and Brady.

Acquainting myself more with the pups had been interesting, well more of Brady, Collin hadn't said much. Brady was full of humor, a child at heart, and a passion for food as well. He told me how his mother used to make glazed chicken with herbs and honey, which thankfully enough Emily knew how to gather from the nearest beehives. I was quite impressed to find that she was able to find all these food sources that grew around us. She really had a talent to be in a kitchen.

But it surprised me when Brady was kneeling on the chair next to me, instructing me how to prepare the chicken along with the herbs and spices to add to the mashed potatoes. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle every time I saw the pup lick his lips at the sight of the food.

'_Can you make us some too?'_ He asked.

"Definitely." I agreed, "but I'll need you're help."

Without question, both him and Collin were out the door in a quick pace.

"Where'd they go?" I asked Emily.

"Probably to hunt more of them poor birds." She giggled.

Leah had agreed to give my invitation to Jacob while Emily helped me set up a setting near the fountain with the food placed neatly out on the blanket. I was nervous, there was no doubt about that, and as the time grew closer where Jacob would hopefully arrive, I was ready to pack up and forget all about it. It actually seemed to be taking longer than I thought, and I was beginning to think he denied my invitation, but I came to a surprise when he came out the door with Leah closing it to give us some privacy.

I stood up quickly, holding my hands together as he approached. I was so nervous I didn't know what to say. Was I having the first date jitters, or was it just plain fear that he might reject my preparations. As he approached, I noticed that he was clean. He bathed again and cleaned up the bloodstains on his brown fur. His coat shined as the sun glistened across the melting snow.

'_A little cold for an outing?'_ He was now on all fours, looking over the foods.

"Well, the sun is still up, so why not?" I smiled.

'_Yeah.'_ Was all he said before sitting on his hind legs.

"I made chicken, mashed potatoes, steamed veggies with corn on a cob." I said nervously as I showed him each dish. He stayed put and looked at me before looking back down at the food and licking his lips. "Do you want me to fill you up a dish?"

'_Um…'_ He looked embarrassed, _'please.'_

This had to be a start, so I didn't argue and kept in mind that Leah mentioned that Jacob eats a lot and to make sure het gets a large amount. I laughed at first, but with his body mass, he burns up quite a bit of it during the night. So I did as she said and handed him a plate piled mountain high as I grabbed my food. It actually was a sight to see how quickly he devoured his food. His large hands picked up the chicken as he at it bone and all. He didn't' bother with the cutlery provided, and he hadn't noticed it until he seen me lifting the fork to my mouth to eat my vegetables.

'_Sorry.'_ He stopped before setting the plate down.

"No worries," I chuckled, "I imagine the utensils are too small for your hands."

'_Still,'_ He wiped his snout, _'it doesn't give me an excuse to eat like an animal.'_

I smiled, "would you like more?"

'_Please.'_ He reached his plate over to me.

After eating everything in sight with my help, we sat across from each other in silence. For a moment it was awkward, but it became more comfortable as he thanked me and asked me how I learned to cook like I just did. I of course gave the credit to Brady for helping me, and he was quite surprised to find this out, teasing about switching Brady's duties to the kitchen.

"I want to apologize…" I paused, "can I call you Jacob?"

He nodded.

"I realized that I hadn't been fully honest on my behalf, and I understand how it may have upset you." I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "in truce, yes, in the beginning I just wanted to get out of here, and a part of me didn't really care to leave this place."

'_Why?'_ He stared at me curiously.

"Well, because of the life back home." I hesitated, "it wasn't bad with my father, he's a great man. But with the life I hoped for, was never close to it. I tried in my best efforts to change that, but I was always belittled by a man that refused to let me have that happily ever after."

'_A man?'_

"Yes," I took a deep breath before continuing. "Emmett Cullen. At first he'd bully me constantly in school, but then it soon came to my attention that he was more into me than actually loathing me. He would hit on me…"

'_He hit you?'_ This seemed to anger him.

"No, it's a figure of speech." I corrected, "it was his way of showing me that he was attracted to me, and he would make it sound like it was my fault for it. I would ignore him, but that made him more upset, and when I tried to avoid him, he would find some way to talk to me after school. Our fathers are best friends, and they expected us to be. I was about to tell them about the way Emmett treated me, but Emmett threatened to make my life a living hell if I told anyone that he liked me. My best friend Bella moved away, which gave him more of a reason to try an pursue me once the school year was over. I had one last year before I graduated, and I had planned to leave Forks and get on with my life, but that's when Emmett said he was leaving and he'd return on my graduation day to come get me."

'_Did your father know about this?'_

"No, I couldn't tell him because Emmett threatened my father's life." I was now wiping the tears running down my cheeks, "he said once he returned he was going to change me, and if I tried to run, he'd kill my father and find me. That's why I've been trying to get out of here so I could be home before he realized I was gone. My father's life is at stake because of me."

'_What do you mean by change you?'_

"Emmett is a vampire." I watched as this angered him more, "and he's convinced that I'm his mate, or of some sort."

'_How old is this Emmett guy?'_ I wasn't sure the importance of it, but I told him. _'How long has he been eighteen?'_

"I don't know." I answered honestly, "but he said that he's been to Forks several times over the centuries."

I was confused now, and I kept thinking what it was that I said that was wrong to anger him now. I thought I was doing okay, but now I was beginning to regret telling him about me. "Do you know who Emmett is?"

'_I'll make you this promise Seth.'_ He stood up and held his hand out to help me up, _'if you can get us out of here, I promise I will get Emmett off of your back.'_

"Really? But how?"

'_I'll kill him.'_

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I found myself enjoying it. So, as you see, things are finally coming together, and the story is inching closer to the climax. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, I'd really appreciate it. **

**On a quick note, I have posted a poll on my profile that I hope you go and check out. It's actually important because it will determine my next project. So please check that out and vote.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Hunt

**A/N: I kind of went Disney with the hunt, and I apologize ahead of time, but it was needed in order to move the story forward. I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with the story; I appreciate all of your input. **

**Also, if you have the time, and I hope you do, please check out one of my fave authors 'SoundShield11's' story called 'Sins of the Father.' The prologue is posted, and I find it to be a promising tale.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Hunt

* * *

I wondered why Jacob was so influenced when I mentioned Emmett's name, but it was the last name, and he had his suspicions that it could be the same family that had came to the village years ago. While the pandemic was baring its ugly head, a family known as the Cullens were discovered hunting on their territories, the pack almost destroyed the coven if it weren't for the fact that Leah noticed that they were feeding on a deer. They all fed on animals and hadn't harmed a human in years. That's how I knew we were talking about the same Emmett.

Carlisle told my father and me the stories of him coming across them once, but I never really believed him because mainly I didn't want to. Makes me wish that I had paid more attention though. But, now that I recalled what I could, Carlisle mentioned something about a treaty, and the only person I could ask about it at the moment was Leah. This treaty enforced the borderlines for the coven, those who strayed and crossed the lines, were disposed of. As long as the family hadn't harmed a human in any way, they could live in the area near by in Forks.

When I approached Jacob about the topic, he still kept most of it in silence. I mean, we were moving slowly, and I don't mind it, he's been kinder. But, when it's just me spilling my truth, it becomes a one-way street. I asked about Seth, nothing. I asked about life on the village, still nothing. He would change the subject back to me, and it was kind of bothering me. I'm running out of things to talk about, and I've come to a dead-end.

There were no more books to find or read, everything we needed to know was discovered from what I could tell. So where else was there to go. I can't lie when I say that routines have come in more of a positive note too, we all eat at the same table, and Brady was excited to find out that he was able to help in the kitchen with Emily.

I was no longer being trapped in the room all day, Jacob had given permission to leave during the day to help Leah and Emily with the daily chores as long as one of the wolves kept a close eye on us. It's not as strict as it used to be, so I was slowly gaining Jacob's trust, so that was another sign that we were making progress.

As the winter settled in, our routines changed once again, things weren't as easy to come across as they were during the summer months. Whatever was grown in the garden, half was stored, and whatever could be preserved, was canned by Emily to be stored as well. Emily was all about survival, and when it came to finding ways to keep us alive, she knew how. It was rare in the winter months for the pack to hunt, so whatever they caught was also stored, and it was a difficult task for a pack of wolves that ate a deer to themselves. It was now my duty to gather wood every night, and thankfully on the blizzard days, one of the wolves would provide warmth when I needed it.

'_Do you know how to hunt?'_ For the first time, Jacob offered to accompany me with packing wood inside the house. _'Has your father ever taught you?'_

"Umm… no he hasn't." I replied with curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

'_Just curious.'_ He occupied himself by putting a few blocks in his arms.

"It would've been a great help if you were here all of the other times." I smirked realizing he had at least five big blocks in his arms, "sure beats packing two in at a time."

'_Oh,'_ He quickly dropped them.

"No, no, I'm not complaining," I giggled, "thanks for helping me Jacob, I really appreciate it."

'_Well, I figured I would at least pull my weight around here too.'_ He lifted the blocks again, _'hunting isn't my only talent.'_

He followed me inside and downstairs to the furnace. Thankfully I knew how to build a fire otherwise we'd be living the same way the pack has been for years. Throughout the time they've been here, heat hasn't been a problem with the pack, and seeing how Leah and Emily would build the fire in the kitchen during the days, there was no need to make one to warm up the house. But I guess Jacob felt guilty about since he told the pack to keep me warm until we were able to get a couple trees to cut up for wood. Thankfully Leah knew her way with a handsaw too; otherwise I would be outside all day by myself. It even surprised me a couple times when I found out that Jacob even brought a few trees by himself.

I don't think he wanted me to know that he was concerned for me; it was just easy for him to do it unnoticed. So I never acknowledged it to him, but was grateful that I was no longer the 'fag' he called me months ago.

Another thing I haven't noticed nor had kept track of was the time I was here. I was sure by now that Emmett knew I was gone by now, which saddened me on days knowing that my dad could be gone. I found my thoughts on how I was going to deal with Emmett, if he had killed my dad, and what I would do after that. I know Jacob had said he was going to kill Emmett, but I wasn't sure if I could let him knowing just how strong Emmett really was. Jacob could get hurt and I would have to live with that on my conscious, and if Jacob were killed, that would mean that I would still be demeaned to Emmett's side for the rest of my existence.

'_You're thinking again,'_ I turned to find Jacob actually attempting to smile, _'aren't you?'_

"Sorry." I muttered. "Yes I am. I just worry about my dad back home. If Emmett had hurt my father, I don't know what I am going to do."

'_I said I would get rid of him.'_

"I know you said that Jacob, but that's not the point." I sat next to the furnace as the fire sparked, "I just worry for him, for you, for the pack. Emmett can be an animal when he wants to be, or so I heard. I don't want to be the reason one of you get hurt because I know his family will step in if it comes down to a fight."

'_The pack is willing to fight if it comes down to it.'_ He added, _'its what we do Seth, its our duty to protect the people.'_

"I know, you told me, but I can't help but feel like I'm being selfish to depend on you and the pack to spare my life." I muttered, "it seems unfair to you guys."

'_Do you care about him?'_

The question was unexpected, and I couldn't find it in me to answer. I wasn't sure exactly. I knew that I was afraid of Emmett and what he was capable of, but a part of me felt pity for him in some way. None of it made sense, Jacob and Emmett were both horrible to me in the beginning, Emmett still, but I still had the urge to change them even if I chose to avoid them. I have in fact known Emmett longer than Jacob, but Jacob has shown a softer side to him before Emmett had ever did. I wasn't even sure if Emmett cared to an extent.

"No." I murmured, "I don't think I do."

'_But you had to think about it.'_ He stated.

"Yeah." I stood up and dusted my pants off, "even though he's a complete asshole, I can't wish anything bad upon him."

'_You're just like him.'_ I wasn't sure if I should feel insulted.

"Don't compare me to Emmett, I am nothing like him." I said defensively.

'_Not him, Seth!'_ He growled. _'Seth always had a soft heart and even though I admired him for it, it always got him into trouble.'_

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't just turn it off." I argued, "I never said that I missed the guy, I just hope it doesn't come down to fighting him in the end."

'_Even if he does kill your father?'_

"I didn't say that." I said annoyed, "if he had, of course I would avenge my father. It's just… I don't want there to be a fight because I was too weak to deal with it myself. I'm putting everyone in danger."

'_I don't understand you.'_ He shook his head and walked back up the stairs.

Truth is, I don't understand myself too at times. I loathed Emmett Cullen for the reasons of him for not ever giving me a choice, he was so keen on making me suffer and become a vampire like him. The more I think of it too, Jacob was no different, he did in fact cut my side and fractured my ribs, and yet he still didn't apologize to me for it. I wasn't expecting an apology, but to be courteous, he should have at least said something.

There are times I wish I could just shut my mind off for a couple of hours, it just seems to get me in more trouble then I hoped. But it was impossible. I tend to overthink things, always analyzing the situation as if it was a new discovery. The more I thought, the more I angered myself. After shoving the last block into the furnace I went back upstairs to help Emily with dinner preparations.

At least Brady brought a smile to my face. It was amusing watching him in the kitchen as he dragged the sack of potatoes across the floor with his teeth. It wasn't much of a struggle for him, but he was determined to do it. Throughout the time of peeling potatoes, I would translate for Brady every time he mentioned that Emily was doing something wrong. At first Emily wouldn't mind the assistance, but I could see now that she was growing annoyed of the pup. But that hadn't stopped him from telling her what herbs to add to the steaks.

I was motionless the entire time, following the routine of handing the potatoes to Leah as she rinsed them before placing them into the pot. Collin remained at his post in the corner, curled up and looking up once and awhile to shake his head at his brother as Brady made his demands. I couldn't help but laugh when Brady hovered over the girls while they stirred the rest of the food.

Once dinner was ready, Collin called on the pack to let them know. We each came out with a dish in each hand while Brady and Collin licked their snouts and sat at their spots. They really were just pups, kids with big hearts.

As dinner passed and everyone returned their duties, I was surprised that Jacob had pulled me aside from the group. I wasn't sure where we were going, and I didn't argue as I followed him down the hallways and up the stairs where he usually vacated to get away from everyone. I found it strange too because Emily and Brady had mentioned that Jacob goes there to get away from everyone and no one was permitted to go there, but here I was, following him down the dark hallway. He pushed the heavy doors open to let me through; watching me as I walked passed him in curiosity. If no one were allowed in here, why'd he bring me here?

The room was dark and once again the mirror on the right far end wall was shattered. The sofas were still covered with dusty sheets, the moon shun onto the center table where broken glass sparkled. He lit the candle in middle of the coffee table as well as the one on the wall. As I looked around, I noticed the shredded curtains laid out by the window, a place I was sure that he had slept whenever he did.

'_I come here to think.'_ He said in a baritone.

I hadn't said much but pulled off the sheet on one of the chairs right after dusting it off to sit down on. He went to his spot and looked out at the starry night, his eyes reflecting the moonlight as well as his fur shining perfectly in the night.

'_Like you, I have had a lot of time to think.'_ He then looked at me, _'I keep my distance here because I know the pack can't hear my thoughts.'_

"Do they frighten you?"

He scoffed, _'no, not really. But they are painful memories that I will never relive again. Memories I had wished time and time again to get back. My Seth.'_

What could I say in this situation? I knew nothing about the Seth in the past, but whenever Jacob spoke about him, I felt as if I was beginning to know him. And that was with Jacob hardly speaking of him.

'_My father was a well respected man, he was best friends with Harry Clearwater, Seth's father.'_ He explained. _'They were all part of the tribe's council, there decisions and orders were enforced without question. Those who were a part of the council were blessed with the leadership roles because they were born through it by blood. Seth and I would be the next in line along with Sam to take on roles once we stopped phasing. Any woman would be lucky to be chosen by one of us, at least that's what my father told me every day. I used to always think something was wrong with me.'_

"Why?"

'_In the beginning, I always looked at Seth as my best friend, we did everything together,'_ It was the first time I heard him chuckle, _'when we were younger, dad and Harry would bring us out fishing when the tribe's men would go to gather food for a day or two, and during one of our many trips, Seth was about ten, a two years younger than me, and he was always a good swimmer.'_

I found myself smiling when he would talk.

'_Anyways, I fell in when one of the canoes almost flipped. My father panicked and was about to jump in to save me, but Seth had beat him to it.'_ He actually had a wolfy grin, _'I swam like a log, but Seth was right by my side right away and began pulling me towards the canoes where my dad and one of the other men had pulled us in. That night, they held a celebration for Seth for saving me, and at the time, we hadn't thought of it as a big deal, but now that I had looked back on it, I still owe Seth my life.'_

"Is that when your bond grew stronger?"

Jacob gave me a strange look, _'it did. Ever since then, we've become inseparable to the point my father pulled me aside and gave the talk about how wrong it was for a man to love another man, it was a curse according to him. At the time, I didn't know he directed the speech towards Seth and I, until I realized that I was beginning to have feelings for him. I found myself looking at Seth in ways that I shouldn't have been. I couldn't express these feelings towards him because I dreaded the thought of him hating me for it. We were all taught that it was wrong to love another man, so I kept my distance at time, especially when I was becoming a man. I was disgusted with myself whenever I would have sexual thoughts about him, and I was always worried that everyone would find out that I was falling in love with my best friend that was a boy.'_

I don't think I could survive living the life of the past. They would banish me from the first moment they knew about me. How could they all live in a society of close-minded people? I mean, today was not much of a difference, but at least I wouldn't have to face humiliation.

'_Then I phased.'_ His head drooped now, _'the moment I first phased had to be the worst moment of my life. My father knew it would happen because it was passed down through each generation, at that time, my father stopped phasing so I could take over, and I always wondered why my father hadn't aged much. So he was happy when he found that I phased and announced it to the tribe. Not long after me, Sam and Paul followed, then Jared and Leah. Everyone came to shock to find that Leah phased, and when Sam made the mistake when he imprinted on Emily and scarred her, she phased. So as our pack grew, I was pulled further away from Seth. I hardly saw him, probably once every full moon, and it saddened me that I couldn't go and see my best friend. Once we heard that Quil phased, Embry followed not long after. Harry explained that Seth was showing the signs of joining us soon, and I couldn't have been more happy to welcome him once it happened.'_

"But you guys left two days after Embry phased? What happened?" I asked.

'_The most horrible thing.'_ He almost sobbed, _'I discovered Seth would wander off on his own to the village near by, and I began to follow him to make sure he was safe without the pack knowing about my whereabouts. During my last follow, what I witnessed was something I wished I never had discovered. Seth didn't love me; he was in love with another man. I saw him kissing another man.'_

"I'm sorry."

What more could I really say? I was speechless. I don't know how it feels to love someone that loves someone else, but I can imagine the pain endured through it. When Paul said that Jacob was willing to sacrifice his hand in marriage to Leah in order to be close to her brother, would it all have been worth it? I was beginning to loathe my ancestor, I didn't even know him, but he seemed selfish. I could be missing details, I didn't in fact know his side of the story, but right now the odds weren't in his favor. But could you really blame Seth either, Jacob hadn't told him anything, and the feeling of abandonment had to at least bothered Seth when Jacob was ordered to stay clear of him. It would feel like a stab to the heart knowing your best friend was avoiding you, and you never knew why.

Without speaking another word, I took another risk and went and sat next to the alpha, slowly extending my hand to rub his shoulder in order to comfort him. This time he hadn't pulled away, this time he leaned more into me for the touch. I could feel the sadness permeating the room from him; the emotions were heavy and heartbreaking. A love unspoken of, and to never be heard of again? It would be enough to make me live in regrets. I now pitied Jacob, and for once it wasn't because he was begging for it or anything, but because he deserved that acknowledgement of knowing that someone was here to listen to him.

We sat here for about a half an hour, and my heart was breaking to see a tear fall from the wolf's fur. This was the side everyone was telling me about, the side I was actually afraid that I might never see. But here Jacob was, hurt and looking for the comfort. I wasn't sure if he was putting his trust in me, and I wouldn't ask. I just continued to run my fingers through his thick fur as he practically purred from my touch.

Like a switch, he turned the emotions off and stood up. It almost felt like he was ignoring me when he reached up to blow the candle out that sat in the holder bolted to the wall. He then walked over to the one on the coffee table and did the same thing. We were sitting in the dark now, and the sound of a howl broke us out of thought.

'_How would you like to see us hunt?'_ He asked as he sat in front of me.

"Wouldn't it be too cold to go out there?" I asked.

'_The pack can keep you warm.'_ He shrugged, _'I could keep you warm.'_

He sounded hesitant to make the proposal, almost shy as so it seemed.

'_I just want to show you how we survive out here, it could come in handy one day.'_ There was no anger in his voice, just the softness of his questions.

"Umm… Okay," I muttered and stood up. "I guess I can give it a try."

'_Good.'_ He stood up and held his hand out to me for me to grab. _'Let's go meet the pack.'_

I kept thinking that this all had to be a dream now, Jacob was offering to teach me something, and with the pack too. I was reluctant and still sort of am, but I was curious to find out how they worked together to gather the food we ate every day.

As we made our way outside, the entire pack awaited Jacob, and became surprised to see me not far behind him as he dragged me hand in hand. Without questions, I was lifted onto Sam's back. I don't think he was too pleased about it, but Jacob told him to watch over me as we went out. I then understood to when he meant that the pack would keep me warm, sitting on Sam's back as we ran for the gate in the back, felt like I was sitting on a furnace. I almost felt like a burden as I clung onto Sam while he ran, once in awhile he would let out a growl, so I loosened my grip assuming that that was the reason for it.

It was truly a beautiful sight to see as I watched each wolf fly by us, each thought of each wolf sounded excited as they let out a couple howls. Brady briefly mentioned that they were alerting any other predators that this land was theirs to hunt on. I was smiling ear to ear as I watched each wolf maneuver through the trees. They were practically blurs next to us, and by the time we reached a herd of caribou, a rare catch for them, they were all excited to pounce, Brady and Collin staking their claims on the smaller ones.

I carefully slid off of Sam's back and knelt next to him in a haunch. The ground was covered with freezing snow, and I managed to keep my mouth shut from complaining about it. In a brief moment, each wolf pounced forward and disappeared into the snowy forests. The chill from the wind sent shivers throughout my body. It was hard to see any of the wolves now, and even though they were all pretty fast, didn't mean the caribou made it easier for them to catch.

All I could hear was the muffled growls from the wolves and the cries from the caribou in a distance. I hadn't realized that they were so far away, and I hadn't realized now that I was standing by myself in the small opening. The chill of the wind blew past me once again, snow swirled around as the wind picked up.

I wouldn't have worried if I had known the pack would return soon, but I hardly heard them, except for the wolf behind me. But I didn't recognize him, or it. It in fact was smaller than the rest, so I wondered if there was a pup they hadn't told me about. The wolf was black, dark as the nights just like Sam, and as he inched closer and closer, I noticed the two snow-white wolves behind it, blending perfectly into the snowy weather.

What was I to do? These wolves weren't exactly small either; they were bigger than the normal dog, and almost the size of a pony. I couldn't speak nor choke out a word to yell for Jacob or any of the other pack members. These wolfs were wild with one thing on their mind, to hunt. Why they chose me, I guess it was the fear now that I was sure they could smell off of me.

The more I moved back with each small step, the leader would snap his jaw. In my first reaction, I decided to run and try and catch up to the pack in hopes that at least one of them might show up. But it was a mistake, a big one in fact.

To my right, one of the white wolfs shoved me to the ground while the other snapped at my arm but only to miss it by a centimeter. I tumbled a couple feet in the snow, and in second the black wolf was on top of me as I pushed and shoved to get back on my feet, and if I hadn't kicked my knee up, the wolf would've had his teeth sunken into my neck. All I could see were the blurs of teeth snapping above me and hearing the snarls from both sides of me. The more I shoved and covered myself with both my arms, nothing seemed to work, it was pointless by then.

Then jaws clamped onto my left arm, blood was now draining down my sleeve as the other wolves pushed forward and began to nip at my sides. I was sure that I was a goner by then if it was for Jacob's shrilling roar. In a blink, Jacob had the largest white wolf in his grasp; his jaw gripped the wolf's neck before snapping and dropping the dead wolf and moving to the next.

It looked as if Jacob had no effort fighting the small pack, the second wolf's head was crushed without him trying, but the black wolf finally released me and attack Jacob. As I held my bloody arm close to me, I had realized that even though the wolf was half Jacob's size, he was still putting up a good fight. Speed seemed to be in the wolf's favor, and by the time the pack arrived, none of them interfered, none would help as they watched the black wolf dig his fangs into Jacob's neck.

Jacob let out a loud roar before slamming his fist into the smaller wolf's head. The black wolf fell back, shaking its head to regain his stance, only to be dragged by Jacob across the bloody snow. One of Jacob's arms was now wrapped around the wolf's midsection as he lifted the wolf in the air with one arm and slammed the wolf into the forest floor. I could hear an eerie crack of bones as the wolf hit the snow, and it didn't stop there. I hadn't seen something so vicious; Jacob was now puncturing his teeth into the other wolf's neck, tearing the wolf's esophagus out with it. It was gruesome to see Jacob tear the rest of the wolf apart, limb-by-limb.

I looked at him in shock as he stood there, each pack member with the same expression as me.

Without a thought said, or an order given, the alpha returned to where he came with each wolf following him. Sam was now back to my side as he knelt next to me. My arm still bleeding and my body becoming sore, I made the effort to climb back up. The pack went in the other direction while Sam and I made our way back to the mansion. I tried my best to keep my eyes open, but it was hopeless. My eyes closed before we returned.

I relived the nightmare in my dreams. _The wolves attacking me once again, but this time Jacob wasn't there to save me. Emmett was. I don't know how he found me, and I panicked thinking that reality soon claimed me, and I would be returning with Emmett. But Jacob showed up. Both fighting of wolves as they came left and right, me helplessly lying on the ground as I watched both beings fight for my safety. I looked down at my arm to see the bite, but they looked like a human bite; a vampire bite. _

_And now above me, both Jacob and Emmett were battling it out as each dead wolf surrounded us. Each time Jacob would snap at Emmett, Emmett would deflect the attack with his fist connecting with the alpha's jaw. Every time Emmett tried to avoid Jacob's attacks, Jacob wasn't far behind. Each collided and clashed with each other._

_I stood up with my best efforts as I watched them circle me in battle. I was beginning to worry that this war wouldn't end, and I was beginning to believe that I was fully the reason behind all of this. They were sworn enemies, each built to kill each other, but they were fighting side by side a moment ago, but now they were trying to kill each other, and I'm sure it was for me._

"_STOP!"_

_With one last glance, my breath hitched as I witnessed Emmett hold Jacob's head in his arms, twisting as Jacob's neck snapped._

I jumped up. Sweat dripped down my face. I winced as soon as I realized that my arm was bandaged, the blood seeped through the white cloth. Emily raced to my side and began patting my head with a cool cloth. Leah was here too, she remained in her spot as she watched us from her chair.

"Are you okay Seth?" Emily asked.

"Where am I? What happened?" I panted.

"Back at the castle." Leah stood up and sat next to me. "We were attacked by a rogue pack."

"But how?" I muttered.

"They were here to challenge Jacob." Emily said softly, dipping the cloth into the bowl next to the bed. "They were alpha's on the hunt, and they saw the opportunity once Jacob showed up."

"Were they shape shifters too?" I took a drink of water that Leah handed me.

"No." Leah replied, "it's in a wolf's nature to look for a pack, rarely they become lone wolves. Especially alphas. If they're pack banishes them, they look out to seek and take over another wolf's pack by challenging the alpha, laws of nature I guess."

"But you're shape shifters."

"But we're still a pack." Leah stated obviously. "But it's besides the point, usually they only attack the alpha's mate to draw him in, which is why we wondered why they attacked you first."

"Jake believes that they only saw you as a kill, their next meal per se." Emily added. "But when they saw his pack, the largest of them saw it as a challenge."

"Is Jacob okay? I haven't seen something so gruesome as what he did." I recalled.

"Yeah he's fine." Leah answered, "he assembled the rest to re-enforce patrols."

"For more wolves?" I asked puzzled.

They both gave each other a look that I couldn't understand. As if they were worried at some point. Was there more packs bringing a threat, or was it something beyond that? But what could it be?

"No," Leah continued, "you see Seth…" She paused for a moment, "… when you were attacked, you bled all over the field."

"But it wasn't just my blood, and I'm okay now." I said quickly, not really sure why I was already trying to defend myself.

"That's not the point Seth." She interrupted, "when you left and when the pack was about to return with our kills, we picked up a scent that we hadn't picked up since we arrived here."

"What?"

"Vampire." She sighed, I didn't understand, and I think they both knew. "Jake thinks it could be the man that's looking for you."

"How does he presume that?" I asked.

"Because it smells just like the forests back home, like the same vampires that fed off of animals." She stated.

"Emmett?"

* * *

The vampire came back to a lost cause, people he hadn't recognized, and the villages that had grown over the years. What was here, was now lost with the past that he had left behind. The vampire's journey here was at a dead end. He had nowhere to go, and no one that remained in his memories vacated this area.

To find a purpose, the vampire departed once again to find a life beyond here, in hopes that this wasn't the end of his existence.

Of course he hadn't heard of the stories of a boy gone missing here, nor the fact that the forest he was now entering was the same forest the boy disappeared in. That hadn't stopped the vampire from going through though, his suspicion wasn't there. The vampire's journey required him to pass through here, but little did he know, that he too was now beginning to travel across the invisible plain that separated him from the world outside.

As the vampire treaded through the snow on the gloomy night, he picked up a scent he never though he would find out here. Blood. Human blood. It's been months since he had fed off of a human and he was beginning to readjust to the diet, but it was something about this human's blood that had caught his attention. It was familiar to him in some sort of way. That he knew.

Like a trigger, he headed towards the scent. Like a shark in the ocean, he was following the tantalizing smell of a human that he wasn't sure he could resist.

That was until the vampire came face to face with a werewolf.

**A/N: I'm not going to answer the question to how the vampire was able to find the place because you will find out eventually; you're going to just have to continue to read. But any other ones, I will try my best to reply to everyone's.**

**There is still time to vote on my poll if you haven't yet. I am grateful that I had a lot of votes so far, and all positive I might add, I just want to make sure that all the readers are able to vote. I will be posting info as well as the first chapter of it later on tonight just to give you an idea.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter Ten: Seth Clearwater

**A/N: This hasn't happened for a while, but I'm glad that I am able to deliver two updates in a week's timeframe. Though I'll admit that the next one might not be as quick, but I am already working on it. So I hope you enjoy this one as more doors begin to open up.**

**Can I just gloat for a moment? I am so grateful to announce that I had passed the hundred marks as a fave author; it means a lot to me that I'm not boring you guys. Also, I was informed that 'The Boy Who Cried For The Wolf' was nominated for an non-canon award, and once I get more info on it, I will let you know how to vote? Not even sure how that works just yet?**

**This chapter hasn't been edited yet.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Seth Clearwater

* * *

Not only did it feel like needles were woven through the bones of my arm, but now my chest felt like it was caving in with the arteries and veins surrounding my heart, now tightening as if someone was tugging at both ends. The pain was unexplainable. Unbearable most of the time, and yet none of it seemed to be anyone's concern. I'm not a big baby when it comes to feeling pain, but it does piss me off to know that they were putting this off as nothing but heartburn. I wasn't that gullible, and I'm pretty sure heartburn doesn't feel like your ribs are about to crack.

I guess it all started last night. I was trying to get info from Leah about Jacob and the others. Our schedule changed once again and Leah and Emily were contained in the kitchen when the other's needed to take shifts. The only thing clear to me was that the pack was still out there searching for a vampire that I now think is no longer there. But it still doesn't pass our thoughts of how this creature was able to cross the borderlines from the normal world to this one. I was the only one known so far, but that didn't make me special on any note.

Once again I was ordered to stay in the room with Brady and Collin keeping guard. Of course they were concerned for me, but something told me that they knew something I knew. I couldn't pinpoint it, but it was like they expected it from me. They did their best to keep their thoughts at mute, mainly because Collin argued with Brady that it was under Jacob's strict orders to keep their mouths shut. And now Jacob was closing up again. I was sure of it. Not once had I seen him, and not once have I been able to find out exactly where we stand now.

He had to be furious.

I was a helpless being out there, but yet he invited me. So how could I know what he thought when he wouldn't come near me anymore. I haven't seen any of the other bigger wolves since the attack, and it was frustrating. The more I thought about Jacob, the easier it had been on me to occupy myself with other thoughts other than the searing pain in my chest.

I did recall Emily saying my arm broke in two different areas, but as her and Leah were able to realign it; Emily acted surprised when she found that I was healing faster than the normal rate. Hell, I was even shocked to know that the smaller part near my carpals had healed fully. I wouldn't have noticed that I was reaching another growth spurt if it wasn't for the aching knees and arms, that and the fact that Leah stated it.

She was still giving me that look as she examined my arm once again. I panicked as she began to remove the bandages, fearing that my arm would re-break from the pressure and lack of support. I almost swung at her as she put pressure on the area, but to my surprise the pain was no longer there, and in two days, I was almost reaching full recovery, excluding the aches I was still feeling.

Once again, she left as if nothing happened. I looked at the pups for some sort of explanation, but the both shrugged their shoulders and curled up on the floor. I was being kept in the dark now. Back at square one.

I was coming up with my own solutions to everyone's behavior, but my predictions were far more terrifying that I hoped and prayed that I was horribly wrong. It all sounded farfetched too, I was hardly considered a part of any tribe, let alone the Quileute's. At least that's what I keep telling myself. This time I was sure, this time I was convincing myself that I was a Clearwater under some sort of coincidence. It only seemed right.

Shit, I was even afraid to admit it to myself in thought. I couldn't be becoming a wolf. It was impossible, I should've been one when I got here, and it was way too late for me to catch on. But what other reason could there be for all of them too give me the stares that they have been giving me.

Instead of sulking in pity or ravishing in a pool of idiocy, I decided that I was going to continue on with my day whether the pack liked it or not. As I walked out, Brady and Collin were quick to follow me without any hesitation. They still hadn't spoken a word, but continued to stay at my tail the entire time. As I walked down each hallway, then down the stairs and down more hallways until I reached the kitchen, Leah was already waiting for me. She must've been expecting me, and right now I couldn't come up with a question or some sort of complaint to throw at her.

The mansion was eerily quiet, but it didn't seem to bother anyone. They were definitely keeping something from me, and now I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. But then some one could be hurt, maybe someone didn't make it and this was how they were grieving. Could they have lost a pack member? Who could it be it they have? Why wouldn't they tell me?

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" I asked, clinking my spoon against my glass. "I feel like something is terribly wrong but none of you will tell me."

"It's nothing." Emily replied, surprisingly. "Everyone is doing their chores, and Jacob said to keep a close eye on you from now on."

She sounded nervous as she said it, and I wasn't convinced either, "but you were already keeping a close eye on me."

"Yes, of course." Leah added, "but ever since the attack, we can't risk it knowing that there is a leech nearby."

"But how can you be so sure anymore?" I asked.

"Because we can still smell him." She said angered.

This was the first time I had ever seen Leah get upset, and Emily wouldn't say anything in my defense like she would normally do for the others. It was weird how they were both acting, and I couldn't really understand their actions. Leah's mind was occupied on something else, I could tell with her expressions as she looked like her mind was far from here. And Emily wasn't humming her regular cheery tune as she made lunch. Something was definitely wrong.

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out myself." I argued.

"You can't go anywhere." Leah slammed the knife against the cutting board. "It's too dangerous for you, why can't you understand that I had always looked out for you, just for once could you just listen to me."

"Huh?" I stared at her confused.

"Never mind." She ignored me once again and returned to chopping the carrots. "Just stay there."

I must've really burned some big bridges, but I wasn't sure how I could have when I was stuck in bed for the past two days apparently. I was being ignored by everyone, like I was no longer here, that or the feeling of being a burden once again. The moment I thought of it too, the pain was returning, and I was becoming more upset than I should have been. To ease whatever it was, I stood up and went straight to the room, informing the girls before I left with Brady not far behind me.

I even tried to spark a conversation with the pup again, but he looked at me as if hadn't understood a word I said. I was hoping that he was following orders that he was choosing to ignore me for now instead of finding out that I had lost he connection with him and the others. It's the last thing I needed when it felt that I was getting closer and closer to their victory.

What could I really do now? If this was the situation, maybe they all lost faith in me entirely, and maybe I had become a useless burden to all of them. But if that was the situation, then how could they so easily push me aside? Was Jacob using me?

Even the slight thoughts of it were upsetting me, and I was puzzled to why I couldn't control my anger. It was like I turned into the incredible hulk all of the sudden and I was ready to burst into a green monster and terrorize the place. It could be another exaggeration, but lately I've been close to my predictions.

I would've continued my walk back to the room if it weren't for the disgusting smell that had caught my attention. It wasn't just me that had realized it either; Brady snuffed and brushed his paw against his nose in disgust. It reeked of corpse, blood, and other unpleasentries. I didn't worry about it until Brady began to growl and stare down the dark hallways. What he was sensing, I wasn't. Where he was looking, I had never been. I knew that it was the cells below the mansion, why they were there to begin with, I wasn't sure, but then again, why were there prison cells in the towers.

Whatever was down there, Brady didn't like. I could go back to the room and hide, but I couldn't just let the pup go by himself. He was determined to find out what it was, and I was a bit curious to say so myself.

I stayed close to his side as I pushed the heavy dungeon door open. As it opened, we both received a whiff of the stench, far more repulsive than we had imagined. But it hadn't stopped the pup as I hoped it would. He continued to quietly walk down the stone steps with me next to him. The stairway was a dead silence and darker than the nights. I was surprised that I hadn't actually stumbled down the stairs, and if it weren't for Brady, I probably would've fell from the top.

'_You better go back up.'_ Brady whispered. _'It's not safe for you down here.'_

"Why?" I whispered back.

'_Go back Brady! And bring the human with you.'_ It was Paul, and I was sure he was at the bottom of these stairs. _'It's not safe for either of you.'_

'_But Paul, how do I know you're safe?'_ He asked worried as we still stood in the dark.

'_I'll be okay.'_ He replied, _'take him back, I can't risk the both of you getting hurt, you mean too much to me pup.'_

'_Please be safe.'_ Brady pleaded before turning and taking me with him.

I really didn't know what was going on. Whatever was down there wasn't good at all. It wasn't safe for either of us, but what could it be that Paul was strong enough to stay. By the time we reached the top, I closed the door without question. Brady led me back to the room in a hurry, and I was more curious about what just had happened. What were they hiding in the dungeons?

I got the feeling that I would never find out too. Unless I did it myself.

Brady had switched posts with Collin as Paul came to get him. None of them still spoke to me, and I quit trying. Once in awhile I would hear the commotion of the pack downstairs, but I didn't care anymore to find out just what they were doing. They'd act all normal as soon as I showed up.

As I continued to doze on and off, my body was still bothering me, and I had noticed that my senses were intensifying. At first I thought I was just imagining a lot of it, but it came to my attention I could hear more clearer, I could hear the footsteps downstairs, I could smell things I couldn't really tell what they were. Even the darkness of the nights was becoming clearer, as if I could see across the room without a problem, and the moon wasn't even out tonight.

I woke up to a clash from downstairs and growls from what I was sure were Jacob. He seemed furious, and now I was sure that it was Leah having a disagreement with him, but why, I could never guess. If they were communicating through thoughts, they were doing a damn good job to make sure I couldn't hear them.

In the effort to ignore them, I couldn't go back to sleep. It didn't help that there were no clocks, but I was guessing that it had to be early in the morning seeing how daylight was slowly peeking over the mountains. The more I tossed and turned, Collin seemed to be annoyed by it. But I could care less.

I wasn't having any of this anymore. If I fucked up in some way, I needed approach Jacob and ask him. After all, he was the one that had asked me to join them, so why was it my fault that I was attacked, it wasn't like I purposely invited the wolves to take a bite out of me. And to top it all off, everyone seemed to be hiding something from me, and if they wanted all honesty from me, then I deserved the same.

Just as I was leaving, I passed Leah and Brady. Whatever they were saying, I was blocking them out with one mission on my mind. I had to find Jacob, and I had to get him to come clean. I wasn't about to let whatever I worked for to just fade because he said so. I deserved to know why all of the sudden everything felt like my fault. And I needed to know what or whom he was keeping in the dungeon, and why the hell it stunk so much. Nothing was making sense, and I was about change that.

I only knew one place Jacob just might be, and the moment I began to climb the stairs, Leah tried to pull me back by telling me I was crazy to go up there. I didn't care though. I shrugged her off and stomped my way up the stairs. My attempt to make my entrance was put to a halt by the brick wall that had knocked me down, that and the fact that brick wall was an angered Jacob. Usually I would be intimidated by now, but I was far too furious to care.

'_What is your problem?'_ He snarled.

"You are my problem." I replied with anger, standing up and dusting myself off, "something is going on here, and it's pissing me off that I'm being kept in the dark about everything, someone has to come clean."

'_And why does this concern you.'_ In seconds he had me by the collar, lifting me up to see his red eyes.

"Because…" what the hell was I going to say? "Because…" I couldn't think now.

'_You're too god damn nosey for your own good.'_ He dropped me. _'If it ain't your business, then don't go prying around when you shouldn't be.'_

"So just like that." I fumed, "just like that I'm a worthless piece of shit that you want nothing to do with. What the fuck did I do that changed this? I'm not apologizing over something I couldn't control."

'_Watch how you fucking speak to me.'_ He growled, _'and nothing has changed. Everything is the same. Fucking deal with it.'_

"I can see that." I hissed, "but just remember Jacob, if there ever comes a time you all-of-the-sudden need me, you can go fuck yourself because I'm done caring."

'_No one asked you to.'_ He mumbled.

As soon as he left, I felt like a hollow shell. Why the hell did it hurt so damn much that he was ignoring me now? Whatever happened between us, I had the feeling that it was nothing to do with the attack, and if it was, then why was he closing me out just because I was the victim? None of it made sense. I wasn't going to stay if that's how everything was. If he didn't give a shit about me, then it wouldn't bother him if I left then.

That's exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

Both wolves were watching the vampire. Keeping guard just as their alpha had asked them to. Quil and Embry weren't too pleased that they had to keep guard of something they were created to kill, but under the circumstances of the certain vampire, they understood why the alpha wanted to keep the leech alive.

The entire pack, especially Jacob, didn't know how they were going to keep this from their prisoner. Each day spent with Seth, brought comfort to the alpha. Jacob was finding his similarities with the human, and he wondered if he could ever give Seth what he wanted, freedom.

But freedom meant to be free from the supernatural world, and that meant Jacob could no longer be apart of Seth's life like he was beginning to hope for. The younger man was always on Jacob's mind, and Jacob often wondered if it were possible that Seth might want to be near him once he ridded the vampire that wanted to claim Seth as his. The more Jacob had thought of Emmett, the more he wanted to escape this place to find him and kill him. Not because it was in his blood to destroy him, but because a part of him, and even though Jacob was afraid to admit it, was because he found himself falling for the younger man.

But now how could he claim love for someone he just met, someone he was sure that wouldn't love him back the way he hoped. It was much easier for Jacob to close him off, to tell the teen that his presence wasn't really needed. Jacob felt that once Seth was able to escape this place, he would no longer see the boy, they'd go their separate ways, and Jacob wasn't sure if he was strong enough to let another go so easily.

But now, it sort of changed once a bit of hope came knocking on Jacob's door, or an appearance of a certain vampire in the woods that night, Jacob knew that a lot of things were going to change from then on. Jacob wouldn't dare tell Seth just whom he discovered because he wasn't sure exactly how Seth would react to it. But Jacob knew he could keep the vampire's existence a secret for much longer.

Even though keeping the leech a secret from Seth and the pups, it still pondered Jacob's thoughts to why this vampire was able to cross the same line that Seth was able to. Because of the vampire's sudden appearance, Jacob hadn't been more lost in his life, and now he was pushing everyone away, including his pack. He was losing control because he was tired of keeping secrets, and he was tired of trying to figure things out what might just not be able to.

He wanted to speak to the vampire, but the leech refused to speak under any terms, but it was mainly because of the reason that Jacob had assumed the vampire might hear him. But it was the truth, the vampire would puzzle and stare at Jacob, wondering why the vicious wolf would growl and pace back and forth.

But now, avoiding everyone seemed to put Jacob in the same position he had been in years ago. Everyone was becoming frightened of him, his pack, his beta, and the one last person he wanted to fear him. It didn't matter to the alpha in the beginning, but now, after past couple months, Seth was beginning to inch his way closer into the werewolf's heart. Jacob couldn't help but to hurt the teen before the teen had the chance to. The captured vampire was a clear reminded of what he had lost before.

Back in the chambers, the vampire demanded his freedom. The vampire didn't understand why he was being held captive; he escaped that life only to end up in the same predicament. From what he learned years ago was that wolves were his enemies now, wolves were the reason his kind were now becoming rare to exist, so it bothered the vampire to know that they were holding him hostage without anyone capable of giving him explanations.

In a rage, the vampire approached his last wits and began yanking on the steel bars. In the beginning, it looked as if the leech's efforts were pointless, but as the vamp gained momentum, the bars were now becoming loose. Thus sending the wolves on alert as they called for their alpha. The only one to come to aid at the moment was Sam, he called on the younger wolves to alert Jacob of the vampire's attempts to escape.

The discussion Jacob had hoped to have with the vampire was becoming a thin chance, and the only one capable of making this conversation possible was Seth. Jacob didn't want to depend on Seth for his own reasons, he didn't want Seth to see the vampire, but he had no choice now.

In a quick pace, Jacob raced across the mansion to Seth's room. Whether he was putting the human in danger, Jacob still had to try and settle things once and for all. Seth had almost denied Jacob's request for him to follow, but that was until Jacob had finally told him that about the 'bloodsucker' in the dungeons below the castle. Usually that would bother Seth, the thought that Jacob was so willingly to put Seth in such a predicament, but Seth's curiosity got the best of him and he followed the wolf as quick as he could.

But before they reached the basement, they came face to face with the vampire with eyes as black as coal. This meant that the vampire was far too fast for the other wolves, and it also meant that Seth was now a target for the leech. The air was thick as Jacob held Seth behind him. Seth stared at the vampire as he realized that he had recognized the cold one once before, in his dreams. This man he had seen before, and now he was face to face with the mysterious being.

'_Seth? Please stay calm.' _Seth had looked up at the alpha puzzled, it wasn't like Seth was a threat to the vampire, so why was Jacob insisting that the teen stay calm.

'_He can't hear you Jake.'_ It was Sam that reminded the wolf as he climbed the stairs and watched the vampire with such intensity.

"Of course I can hear him Sam." Seth argued. The teen was confused now.

"Whom are you talking to?" The vampire had finally spoken.

"Umm…" Seth said cautiously, "Sam."

"Is that the wolf's name?" The vampire asked as he looked back at the dark wolf. Seth nodded. The vampire returned his gaze to the teen, "have I seen you before?"

Seth was surprised of the vampires question; Seth was in fact questioning himself whether he knew the vampire too. "I don't think so." Seth replied in full honesty, "but I do feel as if I had met you before."

'_That's because you might in some way Seth.' _That was Leah speaking. She stood to the side with the rest of the pack, not feeling threatened by the vampire.

"How so?" Seth asked.

'_Shut it Leah.' _Jacob ordered.

"Can you communicate with these wolves?" The vampire asked.

"What if I can?" Seth asked.

"Please tell them that I mean no harm, I'm just passing through." The vampire stated his case.

"You just told them." Seth muttered, then looked up at the werewolf standing in front of him, "you heard him Jake, he means no harm."

"Jake?" The vampire cocked a brow.

'_Bring Seth back to the room. I'll escort the lee… boy out.'_ Jacob ordered, now confusing Seth. But Seth wouldn't take it; he wanted to know why Jacob was so willing to let the vampire free and why the vampire reacted to Jacob's name as if he knew him.

The name Jacob was in fact a common one, and Seth knew that, but the name meant something to the vampire. That he knew, but why. Just as he was making connections, Seth figured he would make his assumptions, even if that had meant Jacob wouldn't approve of it.

"Seth?" Seth had asked. The vampire turned slowly.

"Seth Clearwater?"

**A/N: It almost feels as if I don't have a life when I can deliver updates this quick, but I can assure you that I do, it's just that I wasn't able to stop writing, but I don't really see any complaints, right? Anyways, if you haven't reviewed the last chapter, I hope you have time to give your input on both updates.**

**Before I go. I'm glad to say that I've been getting positive feedback on 'Untitled,' which will be titled as soon as I speak to one of my reviewers. Anyways, the poll says it all, and the constant dedication I have been receiving from you readers. But the updates won't pick up right away for it; I'm still working out the kinks.**

**One last thing, info on my future projects will be updated on my profile, so if you're interested, then I hope you check them out and let me know what you think. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Family Ties

**A/N: Here I am once again with another update that I'm sure won't disappoint. I will inform you ahead of time that I know nothing about witches in particular, any ideas I have come up with in this chapter, is the result of my crazy imagination.**

**Before I continue, I want to mention a great story that I see has potential to be continued. 'Sins of the Father' by SoundShield11. The plot seems promising and very unique, and I hope you all take the time to head on over to SS11's story and review. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Family Secrets

* * *

I felt fucking played. I really thought honesty meant a whole lot to everyone here, and yet no one had the decency to tell me the reason for this all happening, the reason for almost everything, was here. You couldn't just happen to forget to mention it, something like this isn't brushed passed without any notifications. This was bullshit. I couldn't understand why Jacob felt it was his duty to keep us apart, none of it made sense.

Seth could be the key to breaking the curse, but now because he was a vampire, the doubts were there. None of them said it, and honestly I was beginning to feel bad for the guy. His sister even found it difficult to speak to him. And now I was trying my best to spark a conversation with him.

I guess it didn't help that he was now in the room with me, and Brady and Collin on guard in the regular positions with Jared and Quil outside. He wasn't trusted, and when it came time for our meals, Emily would bring me something to eat and a pitcher of caribou blood for the confused vampire now standing still at the window. It was strange to see him stand like a statue, he wasn't breathing, that I knew, he barely blinked. He wouldn't acknowledge any of us, and I couldn't really blame him.

All of this bullshit has been sending me over the edge more. My anger issues were becoming exactly that, and I was frustrated that I couldn't control it. Jacob hadn't made an appearance, and now was being kept on lockdown until Seth agreed to speak in some way.

We were all sinking deeper and deeper into depression. The more I tried getting Seth to talk, the more upset I was that he ignored me. What used to be refreshing when Brady was being his playful self was now beginning to annoy me. I felt like a pregnant woman with massive mood swings. My temperature was far above normal, my eating habits faded and I couldn't seem to eat anything that Emily gave me.

I would often hear arguing between Jacob and Leah, it was as if they wanted me to hear them. Leah would beg Jacob to release me from her brother's presence, but Jacob refused because he wanted me to get some sort of word out of the vampire. Like I said, none of it made sense. The more I recalled on their stories, things began to come back to me that Jacob might have been still hoping that vampire Seth still loved him in some way. But why did that infuriate me?

Jacob was now ignoring the both of us. I told Emily to tell Jacob that he needed to be here to rebuild some broken bridges, with the both of us. We couldn't move forward when he didn't want to. Or so I assumed.

"Why do you like familiar?"

I was broken out of my thoughts once Seth decided to speak. "Because I could be related to you in some way."

"How so?" He finally moved and walked towards me, putting both Brady and Collin on alert.

"It's okay guys," I said, "well for starters, we have the same last name, and everyone here is sure that we might have some sort of connection, even Leah."

He looked saddened as soon as I mentioned her name. "Yeah, she doesn't seem to happy with me right now."

"You can't blame her, you're a vampire, something she was created to destroy." I defended her.

"It's not like I asked for it." He sighed, "I was changed without my consent."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"I'd like Leah to be here first, she needs to know why I am the way I am." He returned to his post in front of the window, and I could guess that he wasn't going to speak unless Leah was here.

With a simple request, Quil went to retrieve the sister. I wasn't sure if he'd be able to convince her to come, but I prayed for it. I was still determined to find my way out of here, and since no one seemed to give a damn that I was in pain, I just wanted to see a doctor to make the pain stop, but I couldn't do it unless the wolves began to cooperate.

Thankfully Leah arrived, nervous from what I could tell as she peeked through the door before sitting on the chair next to the exit. She didn't budge from there, and I could see that it was bothering her that her brother was alive –well sort of- standing across the room. They both looked lost. Maybe they wanted to race to each other for a hug, but that invisible line told them that they couldn't. The siblings were now sworn enemies, so it was normal for both of them to cope in such a way.

"Do you hate me?" Seth asked reluctantly.

"…" I was sure she didn't know how to answer the question.

"I didn't mean any of this, I hope you know that." Seth continued. "I had wished that there was a different way fix this, but my only solution now is to end my existence."

"You don't need to." Leah finally spoke with a little sympathy in her words.

"Don't I?" Seth muttered, "when you guys left, I fell apart, and I wasn't sure if I could live on without ever seeing my sister or my best friend. That was until I met the love of my life, or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" Leah had asked.

By this time, Brady and Collin had waited outside as I witnessed the conversation from the bed. If I was an empath, I'm sure I'd be balling in tears from the thickness of emotions flowing through the air. They were both hurt in their own ways, and seriously wanted to get up and hug them both, but I couldn't.

"When you left, so did everyone else." Seth continued. "The tribe all went there separate ways once they realized that the pack wouldn't return. In the beginning, I didn't believe the tribe had a pack, and that you were a part of it, I really thought it was a folklore story that father told me to keep me close. But once you guys went missing, there was nothing there to protect us anymore. Father had decided that it was our time to move on, so we moved to a bigger village near the ocean close to Canada."

"Did anyone stay?" Leah had asked.

"That I don't know," Seth answered honestly. "When we moved, mother discovered she was expecting another child, they were both upset with me when I made the accusations that they were trying to replace you. Father was having his last wits with me. When I was becoming a man, he was already trying to match me with a woman of his choice; I didn't care much for it. Because of it, father had pushed me away once our baby brother was born. I didn't even know the child's name before I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Leah gasped, "how?"

"The town was infested with vampires, each searching for mates and recruitments for their covens." Seth explained, "in came Robert, a rogue vampire that seeked me out to become his mate. He was the one that had kidnapped me and changed me within a couple months after that. He waited until my eighteenth birthday, and that's when I became the volatile vampire he regretted changing."

"But why, I thought you were supposed to be his?" Leah questioned, "not that I'm happy to hear it."

"I was, according to him." Seth replied, "but, it's said that in order for vampire's to survive, blood is just a part of it, the other half consists of finding that special someone to have a purpose for… I can't really explain it like Rob had. But in the end, he said that I belonged to someone else, but I would remain a part of his coven until this so-called-mate would find me. We came across a young lady by the name of Tanya, she became Robert's wife, and I was yet to find my place. Tanya never did like me, especially when she discovered that I was close to being Robert's, so in retaliation, she made my existence a living hell. Robert demeaned me to slavery, and Tanya, being the ignorant lady she was, came face-to-face with a vampire from the Volturi known as Jane. Tanya was always power hungry, and she found the opportunity to take out of their guards. Robert wasn't keen on her decision, but assisted nonetheless, and they involved me in the pandemonium. That day, Jane and her twin ridded Tanya as Rob and I as able to escape. Rob practically sacrificed himself a couple months after when a pack of shape shifters were attacking us. I was free once the sire to Rob was broken."

"You were changed beyond your choice then?" I asked.

"Yes." He murmured, "when I was changed, I was never taught anything, from controlling the thirst to actually discovering if I ever had any abilities."

"So how have you managed after all these years?" Leah had asked.

"I didn't." He replied, "when Tanya demanded some sort of entertainment, she'd order Robert to set me free on the nearest village, because of my actions, I've harmed people I wish I hadn't, but because I was able to control myself at some bit, I managed to pull back and make my attempts to escape."

"Fucking bitch…" Leah cursed.

"I was freed because they're both gone, I went home to find some sort of sign that I might have family there." I'm sure Seth would be crying if he could, "Clearwater's haven't lived there for years according to the clerk at the store on the reservation. So I moved on, in hopes to find somewhere I just might belong, and that's when I thought of one coven I knew before I was changed. The Olympic Coven, otherwise known as the Cullens. If I were to find sort of roots from my past, I was hoping that they would be able to help me."

"But now you have me." Leah stated.

"Are you sure?" Seth questioned, "I am a vampire now, doesn't that defy the laws against what we are?"

"Laws. Rules, who gives a shit, you're my brother, and I'm sorry for judging you before I could ask what really happened."

"Did you assume I picked this?" Seth asked.

"No, I was just upset that you were something I'm supposed to kill, I just couldn't believe it was you when Jake brought you here." She defended.

"So that was Jacob?" Seth asked, we nodded, "how is it you are still alive? It's been almost two hundred years since your disappearance."

"Two-hundred years?" Leah said in awe.

"Yeah, maybe over one hundred and fifty, I'm not entirely sure because I too lost track of the years being Roberts prisoner." Seth responded, "I'm still considered a newborn under most vampire's radars, and controlling my thirst has been nothing but a nuisance task, it's certain people that draw me in."

"Like who though?" I asked.

"If the scent is strong, I can familiarize myself to a shark, especially if someone is bleeding from a wound, I go crazy, which is why I was able to sense a human to end up here." He explained.

"That was me." I said sheepishly, kind of embarrassed to explain, "I was attacked by a pack of wild wolves."

"I know it was you now," He replied, "but what I can't understand is why, in the heat of the moment, before I met with the pack, I was able to distinguish that the blood I was smelling, was someone's I shouldn't harm. It was almost like I already knew who you were just by the smell."

"Me?"

"Yes you," he smirked. "There's something about you, something I can't figure out to why I feel like I've known you for years."

"I thought he might have been your descendent, but it seems that is too farfetched to be true." Leah stated, "Maybe he's our other siblings descendent."

At the mention of it, Seth seemed troubled over the thought. If Seth wasn't my grandfather, maybe it was the other Clearwater. At this time, I really wish I could hear what Seth was thinking, but he yet had to speak, and it was now confusing me.

"I haven't been entirely honest with either of you. Mainly because I'm ashamed of my actions." Seth deterred, "the sibling I spoke of is not my little brother, but in fact… he was my son."

"W-w-what…? B-but how?" Leah stuttered.

"I was lost, father was beginning to resent me and mother would stand beside his every decision in regards to me." He explained, and sighed as his shoulders slumped when he sat down, "at these times, anyone and just about everyone was allowed in bars and were allowed to drink, and that's exactly what I did. I was sixteen at the time I woke up in some strange woman's bed before I fled like a puppy with my tale between my legs. I hadn't even known her name, but they began to label her as a harlot the moment everyone discovered she was with child, but without a husband. She hadn't told anyone about me, nor did I know her name. It wasn't until I approached her to take on my responsibilities, and since she was nineteen, I really didn't mind. I planned to be a great father and ask her hand in marriage, it was just a matter of telling our parents of what I had done. Once they discovered it, they swore to keep it a secret, we would move when the child was born and our parents would raise the child as their own. It was chaotic of the thought that the mother of my child was so willing to give it all up, and I had no choice but to watch as everyone still made the decisions for me."

"But why keep this from us?" I asked almost offended.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint Leah." He answered honestly, Leah still sitting across the room stunned, "I still look up to you Lee, and to have you disapprove of my decisions is enough to break my heart if it still beat."

"So I wouldn't be here if you didn't screw up?" I asked annoyed.

"It's not like that Seth, I would've done anything for my son, but I wasn't allowed." He then looked at his sister, "please say something Lee?"

"I have a nephew I hadn't even met?" She practically muttered. "What can I say?"

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"What about Jacob?" He asked.

"I don't know," I argued, I really didn't know why I brought him up. I didn't want to spill something that Jacob wouldn't agree to. "He's your best friend Seth, would you tell him."

"He doesn't even want to be near me, and frankly, the feeling is mutual." He admitted.

"How can you be inconsiderate, he can't control what he has become." I fended the werewolf, "did you know he was doing this because of you."

"What do you mean because of me?" His voice was beginning to heighten as well.

"That's none of your business Seth," Leah glared at me, "Jacob was doing this for all of us."

"What is it your not telling me, I thought we were being honest with each other Lee?" Seth argued once again.

"He was preparing for you to phase," I covered it up the best I could, which the facts were actually true too. "They all were, the worse thing you did was pull away."

"I wasn't the only one to do so." He argued, "and who are you to judge me in such a state. I felt alone. My sister was always gone, my best friend was ignoring me, and my parents were always disappointed in me. I moved on before I could break even more, just because I ventured out doesn't mean I had to stay and wait for something I didn't know about."

"I didn't mean to offend you." I said.

"I've never had the chance to live my life because I was too busy trying to make my father proud, but that didn't happen." His voice was shaky, "did you know Leah that dad singled me out for being friends with Jacob. He told me it was no longer safe to be around him because people were talking. They were saying that we were infatuated with each other, they kept saying that I was poisoning Jacob with my obsession over him."

"No, I didn't." She was now becoming teary eyed.

"Well he did." Seth deadpanned. "I was nothing but a disappointment to dad. So I left and found someone who could relate to me in the village of Forks nearby."

"Who?"

'_Seth? Jacob needs Leah and he wants you to return to kitchen duties with Emily.'_ Sam came in.

"What about Seth?"

'_He stays here.'_

* * *

He watched the woman sway the crystal pendant across the map, Seth's hand-woven bracelet clasped in her hand as she searched the areas in hopes to find the missing teen. Once again, the crystal dropped in the same place that Emmett had sworn he checked over several times. Daniel had watched the elderly lady, in his thoughts believing that this woman could be out of her mind.

But approaching the seer was Daniel's idea; he was desperate to find his son, to bring him home, dead or alive. It upset both Daniel and Emmett that Seth could be gone, but that hadn't stopped them from bringing the teen back in their arms.

Emmett still hadn't admitted to Seth's father about his infatuations with the older man's son, and he wouldn't until he was sure the teen would finally return his love. Daniel hadn't questioned why the vampire was so lenient on finding his son, but he had hoped that the friendship he wishes they had, finally developed. But what was in the past, Daniel had forgotten, it wasn't his ambitions for his son to change into the legendary protectors he had once heard about.

After coming to another dead end, both had went their separate ways. Daniel would return to search once again, but Emmett had his assumption of what could be going on. A witches doing, and if he was going to find out, he would question the elderly being on his own terms.

When he had returned to the old cottage near La Push on Quileute lands, he hadn't been surprised that the woman had been waiting his return.

"You have no business being here cold one." She announced in her raspy voice. "I have no use for your kind."

"I've returned on my own terms, I only need to ask a couple questions and I'll leave without any intentions of harming you." The vampire explained in a calm manner.

The woman stared at him intently, remaining silent as Emmett felt the intimidation from her to look down. "Very well." She began to walk to her door with her cane in one hand and a flammable mixture she had mixed for these occasions. "I must warn you, if you enter my house, you might not leave in one piece."

Emmett had known what she had spoken about as she released the crystal like particles, the dust like mixture ignited before it reached the porch wood. It was then Emmett knew his assumptions were correct to know that she was beyond the power people see her as.

Entering the cottage carefully, they sat at the table once again, opposite from her as a bowl of the same mixture sat in front of her. The woman was elderly, aged with the knowledge she had learned over the many years she has been alive. Her wrinkles were rigid lines, hardly noticeable, but still graced her face. Her hair was grey as ash, almost white as snow.

"What is your question cold one?" She asked with a seethe in her voice.

"The boy who went missing," Emmett spoke, "when you scribed for him, it gathered in the same spot, I get the feeling you know the reason."

She nodded lazily, "it's a matter of fact that I do, but that doesn't mean I will tell you."

"But I need to know, I need to bring him back, I know he's not dead," Emmett had spoke quickly. "I just need him here."

"What purpose do you have for this child to return?" She said with a raspy tone. "I will help the father once he returns, but why should I help a monster?"

"I'm not a monster," Emmett said in defense, "I haven't harmed a human in years."

"Be as it may, you will harm the child once you find him." She said dryly. "This child has to find his own way home, and when he does, you need to let him free."

"I'm not holding him captive." Emmett said in annoyance.

"I hadn't stated any accusations of such," She continued. "I know your kind. Throughout your existence you seek your mates, the one with a heartbeat that can complete the one's you don't have, something your kind craves."

"You sound so sure." Emmett muttered, almost straining the old woman to hear him.

"I'm not, but a heart beat is what you hear first when you enter a room, is it not?" Emmett nodded. "If I had helped you, in which way would this benefit the family? How can I trust you when I know nothing about you."

"So, you're saying that you can help me?" Emmett stared at the old lady, assuming she was going crazy.

"I can try, and only try."

"Fine." Emmett sighed in defeat. "I'm… I'm… I'm in love with Seth." Emmett had waited for the elder's judgmental stares, but she remained motionless. "I always have been since I laid eyes on him, and ever since then, I can't stop thinking about him. Our beginnings have been rocky in the because I was too selfish to think for him, and I want to make things right with him, and hopefully he could forgive me."

"Do plan on changing him?" The woman asked.

"I did at first." Emmett admitted. "But now, I'm hoping he gives me a chance. If that means that he wants to stay human, I'll stay by his side until he grows old and leaves me, then I'll follow in whichever way I can."

The elder stood up, holding her back as she pushed herself forward with her cane. She walked over the shelf by the cabinets and reached for a small leather sack tied at the top, then slowly walking back to her seat as Emmett watched her. Untying the knot, she lifted upside down to let the beads fall into her hand.

"Do you have the child's bracelet still?" The elderly woman asked.

Emmett reached in his pocket and handed the woven bracelet over to her. "What is it your are doing?"

"I don't do this sort of magic because I'm an old woman and it takes a lot of my energy." She muttered. "Now please be silent as I try to pick up any visions on the child's whereabouts."

The woman began to chant and rock back and forth with her eyes shut. Emmett was now beginning to think the old woman was a fake. His thoughts remained on the fact that she couldn't find him in the first place, and now she was just wasting his time.

But the woman's vision was clear as day.

What she witnessed, no one could see but her. In plain sight, two teenagers stood, one she was sure was the boy they were looking for, but the other, she was sure was another cold one. They were trapped in a place she had never seen before. In a second, the vision brought her through the castle, leading her to the werewolf that stood angrily in front of the window. It was as if she was standing behind the beast, and as she looks out the window where the monster was looking, she could see a familiar scene. The forest she had known so well, and in that moment, she gasped in realizations.

Emmett had stared at her in confusion, not quite sure how to react as she quickly stood up and raced to the kitchen for a drink of water. By the time she was able to gain composure, Emmett became curious if she had actually seen something.

"I believe all hope is lost for you." She said with a shortage of breath. "Magic has taken him to a place that has been gone for years."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked frustrated.

"Stories of our past, a doctor who betrayed mankind lived in the woods not far from here, but still quite a distance." The woman said frustrated. "I believe a witch cloaked the place and placed a curse on the place, the only way to get in is if you are connected to the act of magic in some way."

"What if he never returns?" Emmett asked.

"Take this and hope it's strong enough for you to cross the line that separates us from them." She handed Emmett a necklace with and amulet attached to it. "If you make it, it wont be easy for you for there is a monster guarding them."

"Monster?" Emmett questioned.

"A child of the moon." She deadpanned.

"I've faced werewolves before, and none of them were able to kill me." Emmett bragged.

"I didn't say shape shifter." She corrected. "I meant what I said, a true werewolf. Though something was different about this one, he was bigger than any I had heard of. If you choose to leave there alive, you must be cautious not to be annihilated by the monster."

"Thank you." In a vampire speed, Emmett departed with the amulet wrapped around his neck.

His destination, chaos.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

It was as if Jacob wanted to keep us here now. If he would just let me into his thoughts then maybe I could understand what the problem was. But that was the problem, unless he was thinking it, I couldn't hear it, and unless he would come talk to me, there was never a chance for any communication whatsoever.

Then there's Seth. Someone I wasn't entirely sure about, sure his story was legitimate, but he had to correct himself once in order to get the story straight. So, it was a possibility that he could be my ancestor. From what I could see, there was nothing but lies being told, and someone had to come clean fast.

I guess I startled Emily when I slammed the knife down on the table and stormed out of the kitchen. I hadn't cared that Jared and Paul were both trying to stop me by laying threatening barks at me to stop. I was on a mission, and it was about time I approached Jacob, whether he liked it or not.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I found him by himself, Leah nowhere in sight. "WHY DO YOU KEEP AVOIDING THE FACT THAT SETH IS HERE, OR THE FACT THAT I STILL EXIST?"

'_I have no idea what you are speaking of.'_ He shrugged.

"YOU KNOW GOD DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT." I shoved him, he growled. "WHATEVER THE HELL I DID, I WON'T APOLOGIZE UNTIL YOU TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT THAT IS, AND FROM THEN ON, YOU NEED TO TALK TO SETH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."

'_I don't want to talk to Seth.'_ He pulled away, surprisingly not becoming angered over my violent behavior.

"Grow some balls Jacob, you can't keep covering shit up because you're afraid of the results." Now the pack surrounded us, Sam most infuriated with me, but I didn't care.

'_Afraid.'_ He scoffed.

"Well what is it then?" I shoved him again. "I'm fucking talking to wall all of the time. No one wants to speak up, and none of you seemed willed enough to try and get out of here."

It was that pain in my chest once again. I was becoming more upset now that my body chose to act up once again. As I grasped my ragged shirt, Jacob and Leah came to my aid, both asking if I was okay. "Don't fucking touch me."

'_Step back Leah,'_ Jacob ordered as he began to do the same.

"I'm fucking tired of being ignored." I breathed out, trying to ease the pain. "It's bullshit…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. By this time, I was in so much pain that it began to travel all over my body like heated rods replaced my bones. By skin felt as if I burned my hand on a stove burner, everything I was feeling was agonizing. My vision was now becoming blurry, my mouth dry, and my hearing felt as if someone was screaming right next to it. I began thrashing my way back down the hall in hopes to reach outside to cool myself off in the snow, but before I could do exactly that, I fell to my hands and knees.

Like lava boiling, I could feel the blood rushing through my body as I pulled back and screamed. I couldn't even beg for it all to stop because the pain was so intense. I continued to thrash on the floor, knocking over any object next to me. I was sure that it was a table that fell on me, but that was nothing compared to the pain I was now feeling.

My skin was stretching, my head was throbbing now, and the tears were drying on my face before they even fell down my cheeks. Now my hands began cracking, like the bones were breaking only to quickly adjust. My spine felt as if it was cracking up and down, my legs and arms throbbed as it felt as if I was going through one massive and quick growth spurt.

Before I could gather what happened, the pain faded in a pinch. And I collapsed with the last thing in my sight were grey paws.

**A/N: Let me start off by saying that since werewolves and vampires exist, than so can witches. Apologies for any Tanya fans, I happened to enjoy her character after watching the last movie, but I needed to use one of them for the story.**

**Reminders, there is a poll on my page in regards to the title of my other fic, so please vote if you haven't seeing that it is a tie right now. Also, if you haven't voted for the non-canon awards, please do. I've been nominated for 'The Boy Who Cried For The Wolf' in the best slash category. Here's the link.**

**thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com . au/p/voting . html I think… (remove the spaces.)**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Seth Vs Seth

**A/N: I hope you enjoy Jacob's POV, seeing how a few readers had asked for it. Once again, I haven't had the time to edit this chapter, so I take full responsibility for any mistakes I have made.  
**

**D: Disclaimed. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Seth Vs. Seth

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

He was painfully beautiful, even more so in his wolf form. The colors of his fur blended so well, brown and grey shades covered his face, his eyes as dark as the night, his form petite, but bigger then the average wolf. Everything about him was intriguing, so why was I so afraid to admit it to him? And now he was trapped with the rest of us, how could I really forgive myself for dragging him along with me?

It was my entire fault.

This was another burden placed in front of me, not Seth himself, but the fact that I should've tried to avoid this all. I should have known that bringing the Seth I had known before, the lee… vampire Seth I had once known would trigger some sort of change with the Seth I now knew. I just needed time. I needed time to talk to both of them, it's just… it's just that I couldn't think of anything to say to the vampire Seth, and I couldn't bring myself to human Seth to give explanations.

For once since I became this monster, I was worried for someone else other then myself. I had almost lost Seth to a wild pack of wolves, and I almost cried to myself when I realized his blood was covering the ground. What was I to do other than shut him out? I failed so many times it feels like a habit, I just couldn't admit that to Seth knowing that he just might judge me once again.

I know he cares for me in some way, but being this beast pushes him away to see who I truly am. Or it could just be me. But how can I let him in when I'm so afraid that I might just end up with the same results from vampire Seth. We had never had closure, and now the Seth I used to know became the enemy I'm supposed to rid. I probably should have killed him at sight, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. A part of me was so relieved that he was still alive, well… sort of. I was crushed to find that he was what he was; I had lost all hope when I realized that he was lost in a different world than mine.

I've lost the first I had loved, and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. I might not have been sure whether I'd declare my love for him, but I still wanted that option if I had ever found him again, but now I'm not sure whether the feelings are still there. I think when his heart stopped beating, mine stopped beating for him, but started for someone else. Maybe human Seth phasing could be a sign that he just might be it, but I can't push him into seeing beyond my image and expect him to love me in a way I always had hoped to be loved. It just wouldn't be fair.

If I were to ever return home, would the tribe welcome all of us with open arms, or would they shun us away into the unknown. I'm sure we were stories told, turned into legends, and now probably a myth. We were forgotten, and now, I'm not sure if I want to return to noting, return to a life where I felt more lost then I am now. How could we adjust to a world out there when we've all adjusted to the life here? It had to have changed drastically, I'm sure of it.

Would I ever find that someone who was meant for me? Would Seth forget about us once he returned, placing all of us in the back burner as he continued on with his life, leaving us blindly as we faced the world out there? It was all too similar to a prisoner being kept away for years, only to be released before their last few years of life. I didn't want to stay here either, and now, as I continue to think about it, it seems all has been lost.

If I was expecting Seth to help us out of here, why couldn't I do my bids in finding a solution, and now, he was stuck here with us, I'm sure he would never want to see me again. That also meant that I couldn't come to a closure with vampire Seth because my only source of communication was now trapped in the same situation. They both would never forgive me. I could never forgive myself.

And now I was being even more selfish as I ordered Leah and Emily to bring him to his room and let them explain everything to him once he woke up. I couldn't bring myself to facing him knowing that he would most likely blame me for everything when I already knew that this was my entire fault.

Now how do I cope with the reality that we're most likely stuck here forever? I was confused; did I want to stay here? Or did I want to get out of here? I wouldn't exactly be going alone, but I still had those fears of abandonment, and I would never get to see the family I once remembered. My parents, my sisters, the tribe, everything would have changed, and I was never good with change.

My memories faded with every new one I had suppressed, and what I could try to remember, would be faded with the loneliness I've adjusted to. I hardly remembered any of my family's faces, but there was one that I could never forget, and now that face was paler and even more beautiful than I had remembered.

How can I fill the void if I hadn't tried?

* * *

**Seth's POV**

My head was heavy with confusion. I was afraid to open my eyes to see the truth, the one I had been avoiding the moment I read the memoirs of the witch. But every sense was going against me. I could feel someone's palms rubbing my neck and up to my face, I could smell a god-awful scent of corpse and coppery blood, I could hear Emily and Leah's voices more clearly now, and I could taste the dryness of my mouth. I could only open my eyes to a blur, Leah's figure above me rubbing my face as she ordered Emily to get me water.

I felt so weak, and by the time I tried pushing myself up, I fell back down realizing that I was laying on the floor. I could hear Leah telling me to take it slow, the change is still settling in. I tried ignoring the last words, hoping that she meant something entirely different than what I had believed. But things weren't looking up for me, my vision became clear once I noticed the paws below me, furry legs coming straight up to me, that and the muzzle clear in my view.

"Calm down Seth." Leah demanded.

But I couldn't help but panic as I tried moving my mouth, trying to speak words but only to hear whines come out. I was thrashing once again. Leah was trying to hold me down, but I kept shoving her away as I moved back like the lost puppy I now was. Then the scent hit me again, death. I turned to see Seth standing with his arms up to guard and prepare himself. It was like a trigger; like someone lit the fuse and I blew up right in front of the vampire.

I pounced on him without thought; he couldn't really do anything but grab onto me as we flew out the window. My body was still on top of him as we hit the ground hard. I was in attack mode, but before my jaw could clamp onto his arm he held up, he shoved me off of him and sent me flying across the yard. In seconds I was back on my feet, my head laid low, my tail turned away from him with him in my full sight. He stood across from me just as confused as I was, his arms hung to his side with his fist balled up. His clothes were torn and dirty because of me.

Before I could really stop myself, ignoring the shouts coming from the window, I ran towards the vampire with a mission to hurt him. He quickly dodged and continued to do so as I made full turns back. He begged me to stop; that he wouldn't hurt me, and I believed him one hundred percent, but that still hadn't stopped me. Until he literally knocked some sense into my by knocking me over the top of my head with his fist, somewhat angering me but bringing me back to reality.

'_What the fuck?'_ I hissed, shaking my head to catch on.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "it's just… you were attacking me… I didn't know what else to do."

'_Well, you could've at least lessened the blow by holding back a little.' _I complained.

"I didn't mean to do it so hard." I could see Seth shaking his fist in pain. "It's not like your head was soft to hit either."

'_Well… next time yo…'_

"Are you guys okay?" It was Leah that came out the door first with Emily, Brady and Collin not far behind. "What the hell was that all about?"

"We're fine." Seth replied, still holding onto his fist, massaging it. "I think me being here kind of set Seth off."

'_Yeah I'm sorry about that.'_ I muttered.

"Seth?" Leah spoke, "did you…"

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Did you hear him?" Leah looked shocked.

'_Why wouldn't she?'_ I asked. Emily shook her head in confusion, Seth now mirroring Leah's expression.

"You're a wolf." Leah stated, "we shouldn't be able to hear you…" she rambled on all at once, "and how did you hear him too?" She looked at the vampire, he shrugged.

I came to my realizations that she was in fact correct. What were only my memories were now being displayed for those who could see it. I was ignoring everyone here now, and I hadn't realized that Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil were now here. It was beginning to be too much as I could hear everyone's voices invade my thoughts. It was never to this degree, and now what was silent, everyone was panicking that I was embracing who I was. But the fact is, I wasn't. I wanted nothing to do with being a wolf, and Jacob had to make the order for all of them to quieting down.

Jacob began to approach me slowly, Seth across from me now becoming worried. It was automatic for me to submit, something I wasn't sure I was doing until I began crouching in front of him in a whimper. Each wolf behind him stood there with their heads hung low. Jacob wasn't intimidating, but I guess it was in my nature now to look up to the werewolf I was never sure about.

He reached his large hand out to me like a human wanting to pet a puppy. I kind of felt insulted, but that hadn't stopped me from inching closer like one. My head lifted slowly as I rested my chin on his palm while his other hand reached to slowly brush his fingers through my scalp. I took the risk by looking up at him and into his eyes. He was sad, I could tell, but I hadn't a clue to why. I sat up slowly on my hind legs and un-expectantly nuzzled my face into his hands. In the moment, his arms wrapped around me with his face now nuzzled against mine. I could feel his warmth as well as the loving emotions I was sure he was giving. I didn't question it, and I didn't deny his touch, I embraced every bit of it thinking… knowing that he had sincerity in his hug.

'_I'm sorry pup.'_ He spoke softly, his voice almost breaking as he said it.

'_For what?'_ I pushed my muzzle closer to him, enjoying the warmth coming from him.

'_For this.'_ He pulled back to look at me. _'I should've been more considerate when you were trying to help, and now because of me, you're stuck here with us. I really am a monster.'_

I didn't know how to react. In a way, I was upset with him for the fact of his stubbornness, but I couldn't stay mad at him because I knew a part of this was my fault too. I wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with. As he held onto me, a part of me loved his warmth, but I kept thinking of how long this would last, or if it would. It was like I was waiting for the worse to happen to me every time something good happened. Maybe this was a punishment for me too. I couldn't find a way out of here, and because of it, I was going to remain here with them.

'_No.'_ I felt the tear run down my furry cheek, _'it's nobodies fault. Somehow this is fate, in some messed up way, this was bound to happen. I should've known that.'_

"There could be still hope." Leah added. "It didn't say anything about the curse being permanent if Seth changed? Right?"

I nodded.

"So," Emily added, "we all still can work together to find a way. I mean, now that Seth is here too, then maybe he can help us too."

"But what can I do?" He questioned in confusion, "I can see that I'm not wanted here, how can I help when I'm trapped too?"

'_There's always a reason for everything.'_ I slowly pulled away as Jacob let me go with his hand still rested on my back. _'You being here, other than me being the only one being able to find this place, then there has to be a reason why you're still alive, and that you're still able to find your way back here, and that you're able to hear me.'_

"Yeah, how is it that we both can hear you?" Leah questioned.

'_A family connection?'_ I shrugged. _'It's the only thing I could think of.'_

"But wouldn't it have worked before?" Seth asked.

'_There was really no way to test the theory.'_ I replied, _'I was never a wolf before, and I could always hear Leah's thoughts as well as everyone else's, I can't think of any other explanations. This goes to show that I am related to you in some way, that I could be your descendant.'_

'_Descendant?'_ Jacob puzzled. _'Am I missing something?'_

'_There's a lot that you don't know.'_ I stated, _'There's a lot we all don't know. I think it's best if we finally talk this through Jacob, the three of us. Just you, Seth, and me, we need to clear a lot of things up before we can move forward.'_

"Are you sure, I don't really feel comfortable being in a room with two wolves alone." Seth spoke, "don't get me wrong Seth, it's just I can't risk ending up in another battle."

"I'll be there." Leah added, "If that's okay."

'_Seth,'_ I moved towards them, _'I know it's a lot to ask, but you need to trust that us in order to move forward. Once we get all this out in the open, then maybe we can figure a way out of all of this.'_

"I can only agree if Jacob is okay with it." Seth looked passed me to the werewolf behind us. Jacob gave a small nod.

Jacob led the way as we followed him to the fountain he had brought me to before. It was strange how we seemed to be making a connection now, after he held onto me, it felt as if he was willing to finally listen to me, and I could only do the same. I had to admit that my heart was beginning to feel heavy. A part of me hoped that whatever I felt for Jacob was mutual, I mean, I haven't even met the human Jacob and yet I was building feelings for him that I never thought I would. Though the more I think of it, the time spent wasn't always great, but the little amount of time that we shared, I was beginning to break the shell and the wall he put up. I've had the opportunities to get to know him at times, him telling me about his family, he doesn't remember their faces, but he remembers how his father was so proud of him, and how his mother was always protective over him. When things came to a more personal note when Seth became the topic, he would close himself in, and that's what had me wondering if I could ever compete with the vampire if I tried.

Then Emmett came to mind. If I let the pair have their happily ever after, and I wasn't about to interfere if it came down to it, would I be able to return to Emmett. Me being a wolf now has to have changed my course, so maybe Emmett would no longer want me and I could move on. But could I find someone willing to accept me for who I am now, or did I even want to. The more I thought of all of this, I had realized that Jacob might have heard every word, even Seth. I hoped not, but in a way, I didn't care. I was conflicted with emotions.

The cold hadn't bothered me anymore, thankfully. Jacob hadn't looked back once, and Seth hadn't looked to his side to me, we just walked in a march practically, staying in sync with each step. Maybe the thoughts were plaguing them too, maybe both were thinking of the reasons of this conversation. Maybe Jacob was thinking of a way to say goodbye to me, maybe him giving me a hug was way of him telling me that he didn't want to be near me. He was blaming himself, so what more reason to push me away even more. Could he let it pass that Seth was a vampire that he still felt what I was sure he felt for the vampire. Did I care? Of course I had, otherwise I wouldn't be here.

'_Could you project my thoughts for Seth?'_ Jacob asked me as he looked at the vampire who sat on the edge of the fountain. I nodded; it was all I could do without feeling a tinge of sadness.

With little effort, I began projecting every word Jacob had spoke as Seth looked at us both in confusion.

'_Seth?'_ Jacob stared at the vampire, _'there is so much I want to say to you, and there's things that I wish I had, then maybe we wouldn't be caught in this predicament. But what's in the past is in the past. So, I want to start off by saying that I did miss you… a lot. And there hasn't been a day that has passed that I wondered if you survived, if you lived a great life, and if you ever thought of me. You were my best friend Seth, and I cherished every bit of our friendship. And sometimes… I hoped for even more.'_

It did look as if he regretted saying it, but Seth needed to hear it. I hadn't bothered to say anything but just to let them have this moment, even if it hurt the slightest.

'_My heart ached at times.'_ Jacob's sight remained on Seth, _'the day I was told that I could no longer be friends with you because I might harm you, I was willing to do so because that was the last thing that I had wanted to do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had hurt you, and not because you were just my best friend, but because… at the time…'_ He paused, still reluctant to come to admittance, _'I was in love with you. I still am, but not like before.'_

"Because I'm the enemy now?" Seth said disappointed. "Listen Jake, I understand, I really do. At the time, we seemed to be kept away from each other because not only had you cared for me in such a way, but also I felt the same, and it scared me because my father said that those types of feelings were wrong. I hadn't told anyone, but that didn't mean that everyone wasn't suspicious. I couldn't stay around the village because I thought that, that was the reasons for you pushing me away. It was like you felt the same way the tribe had, and that pulled you away because you didn't want to be near me. I just… I needed you Jacob, you were the only friend I had, and still are in a way."

'_I'm sorry Seth.'_ Jacob apologized surprisingly pulling him in for a hug. _'You're cold.'_ He chuckled, now looking into the vampire's eyes. It was a strange sight, but I didn't disturb the private moment, _'How did you become this?'_

Seth gave the same explanation as he gave Leah and me, excluding the fact that Seth was a father, and possibly my grandfather, who knows how many generations back. That was until Jacob had questioned him about it, which made Jacob a bit confused. I could see it bothered Jacob, and he even apologized for not being there for Seth when he was kept prisoner, and once in a while Jacob would look at me with regret. I didn't have to be able to read his mind in order to know what he was thinking, he still felt guilty. As Seth continued on, about his existence, and how he struggled with getting by, and accepting the fact that once he returned back home, no one was around anymore.

I was glad that Jacob was willing to listen, and for the first time, he had asked about my life, how I cam to be. I explained about my upbringings, never really knowing my mother, and my father being a doctor, but also finding the hobby of researching our histories. I told him how my father came to a dead end when he discovered that he could only go as far as my grandfather, when the house burned down with everything I could have known. Then the exclusion the tribe gave us, telling us we weren't really welcomed there because there was no way really to prove that we were a part of the tribe. It upset Jacob to know that his people would be so easy to shun anyone out if they didn't belong, he even apologized to me for having to go through it, but I gave him the truth when I did say it hadn't bothered me.

He knew about Emmett, and when he brought him to the subject, I didn't know how to go further with it. I told him my dad was hoping that it might trigger the phase for me, he was very insistent on proving that we belonged, but that's just how my father was. We both knew the Cullen's were vampires, and it bothered Jacob that my father could put me in such danger, but I couldn't blame my father in any way, it just didn't seem right to point fingers in his direction, especially since he was the only one that has always been there. He continued to question me, and I couldn't help but continue. I told him about my best friend Bella, and how she moved away because she needed something knew in her life, she wanted to make a new start.

When Jacob questioned it, I told him that Bella was oblivious over the situation with Emmett and me; she figured he was just being a bully and that she was worried when she left if I could take care of myself. Then I reminded him of the threats from Emmett, and then explaining in full detail to what he had planned to do once he returned on my graduation day. Seth seemed interested.

'_Do you think Emmett is looking for you still? And do you think he did hurt your father?'_ Jacob had asked.

'_I think he would be looking for me, but I don't think he would hurt my father. It just wasn't him, he may have been a big vampire that acted tough, but I think he was a softy underneath all that testosterone.'_

'_Did you like him?'_ Jacob asked in what seemed hesitance.

I shook my head. _'I could never like him in that way because I've known his mean side too much. He would never act polite to me, but he would around me. It just seemed, that if I did give him the satisfaction, that behind the curtains, he would harm me mentally more than anything. I don't really think he knew how to love.'_

'_How does he look?'_ Jacob asked.

I didn't think it mattered, but if Emmett were ever to find me, I guess it would help that he knew who he was. So, I picked through my memories and put him up for display. The last I spoke to Emmett where he stood outside my door, promising to return for me, whether I liked it or not.

'_I know him.'_ Jacob growled.

I knew it was possible, but I wasn't sure of the reasons of his reaction. The sight of the vampire upset him, and now he was glaring at Seth, than me. Whatever it was, I could see that he was growing more upset. With us? I wasn't sure. But he huffed and snarled as he looked down at his feet.

'_The day we left is the day I saw Seth with him, with this… Emmett.'_ Jacob growled once again, _'you kissed him.'_

Seth was shocked, and I was more confused than ever. As Jacob paced and Seth still wondered what was going on, I fell into my thoughts. If Emmett knew the both of us, me and vampire Seth, and he tried to pursue me because he claimed that he loved me, was it the same love he felt for Seth so long ago. Was he using me as a replacement because I looked so similar to Seth? Now that I really took a look at Seth, and if I were a vampire, I began to think that we could've been mistaken as twins… almost, not quite, but almost. So if this was the situation, whatever Emmett felt for me, was just duplication for what he felt for the vampire Seth. I never meant anything to him, and I never would.

Then it came to Jacob. I was furious by then, and the fact that I wasn't paying much attention to the pacing werewolf, made me believe that Jacob was using me for the same thing. Things were coming together now, and as I thought about it, this had to be the reason why Jacob was upset with me in the first place, why he couldn't get rid of me because he felt I resembled Seth a lot. He was still in love with Seth, that much I knew, so why keep me around if I wasn't meant to be in between the two, this was vampire Seth's doing, so why was I being punished by being put between the two.

'_You both used me?'_ I growled, glaring at Jacob as he stopped in his steps. _'You and Emmett! I just filled the void that you both desperately searched for, I was and never could be the one to love you because there would be no way in my life that either of you would return it. I may have the same name as Seth, but I'm not him. I'm not even close to what or who he is.'_

'_What are you talking about Seth?' _Jacob asked.

'_I'm talking about the fact that you wanted me to be the Seth that you had loved. I didn't come here to fall in love, and seeing is how I never saw how you even looked, I didn't think that was possible. But because I'm such a fucking idiot, I was led to believed that you had cared for me in some way when all this time you put me below the pedestal of Seth until one day you hoped he returned.'_ I looked at Seth in an apologetic way, _'I refuse to be that person, and I refuse to be a replacement. You can find your own way out of here because I'm done trying. From now on, I'll remain on the sidelines until some other fool comes along to fix all of your bullshit.'_

'_Seth? You know that's not true.'_ He sounded as if was pleading.

'_Isn't it?' _I turned and growled. _'I'm sorry Seth, but this is your problem to fix. You can deal with both Jacob and Emmett; I want nothing to do with either of them. I'm finished. None of you will even notice I'm here; I'll keep to myself and let you all be. I can't take this.'_

'_But Seth? I'm your alpha now, you can't just pull yourself away from the pack.' _Jacob argued.

'_That's right.'_ I growled, _'you are my alpha, but unless you order me to talk, then so be it, but just know that whatever word spoken from me will be a lie. So if you let me be and keep to myself, then you'd be doing me a huge favor.'_

'_Seth?'_ His voice sounding as it was breaking down.

"I didn't mean to intrude." I could hear Seth speak as I ran, then Jacob replying in annoyed manner.

'_Well you did.'_

**A/N: I haven't been able to reply to my reviews because I've never had the time, so I want to apologize and return to giving my shout outs whenever I am unable to do so. So here it goes. ****Demon2Angel****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Shalette****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****patsgig2114****, ****WolfPacFaan****, Guest, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****gabbs119****, ****SoundShield11****, and ****Zexion12****. I am very grateful that you all had taken the time to review and give your opinion. Also thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted.**

**A quick announcement. I want to thank everyone who voted for 'The Boy Who Cried For The Wolf' in the Best Slash category, I'm glad to announce that I won 3****rd**** place in the category. So thank all of you for your support.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Adjusting

**A/N: I will let you know that this chapter is shorter than the usual, mainly because I needed to stop it where it is at, but I am already working on the next chapter. **

**Before I start, I want to make a couple story recommendations. First would be a newcomer by the name of FreeSpirit15 with her one-shot titled, 'Were Family.' Please check it out and give her you feedback, it would be great to welcome another writer.**

**Secondly would be 'A Cruel Mistress Known As Love' and 'White Noise'by ****shihana no ki. Very different and interesting. If you haven't had the chance to check it, please do.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Adjusting

* * *

'_I don't want to hear it Jacob.'_ I said annoyed.

'_It's not like that.'_ He said following me.

'_Really?'_ I turned to growl, he halted as he stood above me,_ 'tell me different and I'll listen, tell me that I'm not one-hundred percent correct with my assumptions.'_

'_There's more to it.'_ He knelt down.

'_Elaborate then.'_ I said in an angered tone.

'_I-I I don't… I-I just…'_

'_Point proven.'_ I turned quickly, only for him to stand in front of me.

'_Let me explain,'_ He pleaded, _'please.'_

'_Explain what? You don't even seem to have an answer yourself.'_ I stepped back.

'_You want honesty?'_ He knelt in front of me again, I nodded in annoyance. _'The truth is, you did remind me of Seth at first…'_ I growled. _'But that's not the reason I made you stay, the reason I needed you here.'_

'_Well what is it?'_

'_I was confused.'_ He muttered in thought, _'it scared me that you resembled him so much, and I found myself upset with you over that, I blamed you for things that weren't your fault.'_

'_It was because of Emmett?'_ He nodded, _'so for something that happened in the past, that I knew nothing about. You punished me for that? How could you?'_

'_It wasn't punishment.'_ He said quickly in defense.

'_Well what was it? Because I'm having troubles wrapping me head around all of this when you don't seem to know yourself.'_ I practically shouted in thought.

'_I was sure that you would have the answers I was looking for, the answers I knew that you wouldn't have.'_ He explained.

'_That doesn't make sense.'_ I said annoyed.

'_It does to me.'_ Jacob sighed. _'I wanted you to be that second chance. I wanted you to be that one that would tell me that I was worth it, that I was never the monster I look like.'_

'_Why didn't you tell me in the first place?'_ I asked.

'_Because that would mean telling you everything you found out.'_ He replied. _'A part of it was because you remind me so much of who Seth was. The Seth I remembered.'_

'_But I'm not him.'_ I muttered. _'I can't be him.'_

'_I know that.'_ He moved closer. _'I know that now.'_

'_No you don't.'_ I pulled back once again, shaking my head to clear my head, _'you need to figure it out between you and Seth before you come and see me. I refuse to be the third wheel.'_

'_You're not Seth.'_ He tried moving closer once again, I let out a deep growl for him to stop, _'if I have to prove it I will.'_

'_How can you be so sure when you hardly know me Jacob, when you never even bothered to try like you should have?'_

'_Because you stayed.'_ He knelt down in front of me again, taking my chin into his big furry hands to bring my eyes to him, _'you didn't leave.'_

'_Because I haven't tried yet.'_

Those were my last words before I took off in the opposite direction. I turned quickly to see if Jacob was following me, but he stayed in the same spot. I couldn't let him see me this weak. Now I was facing conflicts with myself, pondering on the thoughts of whether I did care for him or not. Why was he so determined to talk to me? Where did it all change? Once I had noticed the comparisons? Why was he all of the sudden willing to be there for me?

However long of time we had spent together, still wasn't enough to acquaint ourselves with each other. It was always a one-way street with us. Jacob never bothered to open up, especially when I needed him to, and now he was expecting me to rebuild the bridges that had been burnt. I couldn't be the second best; I knew I deserved a lot more than that.

I lost track of the moment, of the time as the moon began to rise once again. I had passed through the gates almost an hour ago, and as I continued to run, the forests were becoming darker and quieter as the snow fell softly. I hadn't recognized my surroundings, nor did I care. I wanted to get away from the mansion, and away from anyone who could inch their way into my thoughts without my permission.

Whatever was running through my head wasn't good. Then again, what really was? I was a confused and lost little puppy. I needed an abundance of normality, something to venture my life from the supernatural. But then the personal issues would be there in some way. I was sure of it. Somehow, some way, Emmett and/ Jacob would make their ways into my life, and it could be a lot worse than I had imagined.

I lost track of where I was, and once again, the forest swallowed me whole. My tracks were covering quicker than I could catch on. The wind began to blow a gust of snow in my face, and continued as I tried to sniff my way out. I couldn't pick up on anything. So I went straight hoping that I would find my way back to the mansion, even if it meant I had to deal with the pack, at least I would be in a warm place.

But somehow, in a very strange way, it seemed if my world shifted.

I was in the clearing. The same one I came to when I first wandered off. I kept thinking that what had all happened wasn't real. But the snow still covered the ground, but the moon was now shining brightly above me. The blizzard calmed and I could see my breaths rise up. And I was still a wolf.

I was still a wolf.

I couldn't understand it. Had I broken the spell? If I had, why was I still stuck in this form? Or did I seal my fate? It was something that crossed my mind more than once now. If I had made it to cross over the invisible barrier, maybe I screwed up and sealed the fate without bringing the others with me. Did I have to bring them with me?

Could that be it?

I was caught in a dead silence. Below I could see the forests that continued on back home, the only difference was, did I want to go back there like this? How could I go back when I had no clue to get out of this? Would anyone recognize me enough to try and help me? And if my father was still alive, how could I tell him that I was too? That this was me, and that I had to find some way to get out of this. I knew that there was a part of me that had to try. I made it this far, what's there to stop me from continuing on.

As I looked back into the direction of the mansion, I knew now that I didn't want to go back there. I wasn't sure if I could actually, but that still didn't change my mind from returning. Seth could find a way out of this if I had, he found his way there. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Without giving it anymore thoughts, I left the clearing and found myself racing down the hill, merely sliding to the bottom before I could pick myself back up and continue running. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from fear and what I was sure was anticipation to reach home. There was a fear of being found by someone I didn't want to see, and most if it was Emmett, and the anticipation of making it to the front porch of the house I lived in.

It took me over an hour before I reached some sort of civilization. It was an old mill that has been above Forks for years. The street lights shun above the buildings, all the vehicles parked and their windshields covered in snow. The trailers where the workers slept were shining a dim light as I snuck around the buildings. I figured if I could pass through here, I'd still needed to sneak through the town in order to get to my house.

With every effort, I was able to get through the lot, but I was spotted by one of the owners. Why the bastard was carrying a gun, I wouldn't know. Luckily I was able to dodge the three shots fired at me, which had probably the nearest thing I have come to a near death experience.

I knew the citizens I had awakened would be on alert, which meant they would most likely be looking for the massive wolf that could danger the lives of the town below. It was almost as if it was a search party for me. Vehicles could be heard in a distance, headlights shun across the forest as I could hear men shouting that I must be long gone by now.

I hadn't risked going much further. I knew I had to circle the town in order to get to my house, and thankfully my house was on the edge of the tree line, a couple miles from the Cullens, so I knew that I would be able to find my way to my house without being spotted any further. My chest was pounding now as I felt like I was getting closer to home, and hopefully I could convince my dad that it was me. If he still believed in the myths.

Daylight was beginning to peak through the tree lines, and by that time I was able to see the place I used to call home. I actually smiled to myself as I saw the Christmas lights glowing around the roof of the house. This usually meant that dad was getting ready to get the tree soon, if he hadn't gotten it yet. Smoke was coming from the chimney, so I knew that he had to be home.

I was in fact correct, that was until I noticed he was racing to his truck and pulled out of the driveway before I could make my presence noticeable. I sighed in defeat, knowing that I would have to wait for him to return, which also meant that I would have to hide myself until then. So that's what I had done.

I knew that I had to eat, and right now my stomach was rumbling, which was a sign that I needed to hunt. Thankfully I learned from the pack, but I wasn't sure if I would be comfortable eating a raw carcass as well as being able to catch one. I hadn't exactly made my first kill, and that made me realize that I'm way over my head out here. I may as well give in now if I can't take in the knowledge I had learned.

It wasn't a success, and I felt like a bigger fool when I couldn't seem to catch a small snow rabbit. In my defense, the little bastard was pretty fast. Then again, who wouldn't be if a giant creature were on your tail readying itself to eat you for breakfast?

I gave up and went back, noticing my father was just returning. It had to be around noon when he pulled up into the driveway and parked his truck with a couple more vehicles right behind him. I hadn't seen who they were, but I was able to pick up on their conversation as it began.

"If a shifter hasn't phased in years Isaac, how can you be sure that this one was?" That was my father.

"Because Lawrence said that the creature was much larger than it's normal size," that must be Isaac, "it's the only explanation we have."

"Well…" I had to move closer to hear the conversation; thankfully someone opened the one of the windows, "… of the young boys missing on the reservation?"

"No," I heard the other man say, "Which has us puzzled. It could be a lone wolf."

A wolf. Shit, they had seen me. But why have suspicions now? If none of their young men had changed over the years, then why expect it now? And why bring it to my father when he hardly known them in the beginning?

"The elder's think it could be your boy, Danny." The man spoke; I sat in my spot shocked. "It could be the only reason for his disappearance. He might have phased and run off because he was afraid or shocked from the transformation. The elders are predicting that your son could be lost by now."

"What the hell does that mean?" I could hear the frustration in my dad's voice.

"If he's been a wolf for that period of time since he's been gone, there might be a chance that his wolf has taken over." I could hear the man sigh, "His human self could be lost for good."

So it was true. I may have not been stuck in this way that they presumed, but then if I'm stuck out here without the curse lifting, and if I don't return… I could be lost for good.

I couldn't take anymore bad news, so I bolted for the forest and ran through the brush and trees in a breakneck pace, stopping at the edge of the cliffs and letting out a howl that surprised even me. I was crying just like a wolf would.

I was adjusting.

**A/N: I really didn't want to stop here, but I needed to make sure I could get the next chapter started. I hope you all still take the time to review, I am already working on the next chapter and hopefully I can post it within a few days. So please review, it helps me move a lot faster.**

**Don't forget to check out the stories I had mentioned.**

**Almost forgot to thank all of the reviewers… you have no idea how much I appreciate it all. ****gabbs119****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****Shalette****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Zexion12****, ****chupito13****, ****purpleVampire22****, ****Romancegeek13****, ****Guest, SoundShield11****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****Guest & shihana no ki****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Run Seth

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure about this chapter, so I will let you all be the judge of that. I noticed with my fics, I can only seem to reach up to twenty chapters, and I'm not even sure if I this one will even reach that far. Hopefully I can think of something to make sure that this doesn't bore the hell out of you readers. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Run Seth

* * *

The slush and mud was disgusting. It stuck to my fur and froze, making my coat worthless at times when I wanted to warm myself up in this cold cave. I dug this by myself, not really sure why, but I had. Ever since the news broke that I could be stuck in this form forever, or at least until I die, I began adjusting to the wilderness. It only took me a day to learn how to hunt. That or I just became lucky when the doe came in my path. Whatever it was, it tasted pretty damn good.

I figured I was battling with my subconscious mind now, the mention of me being a wolf, it was as if it triggered my inner wolf to take over. I didn't think it would be that quick, or if it were even possible. I knew I had to keep battling in order to keep myself intact, and that meant that I would have to return to the mansion and find a way out of this, with Jacob in my way or not.

Which is why I decided to avoid my father until I returned. I would've loved to see him, but I knew it wouldn't be possible because I'd be kept here, and right now I couldn't stay. I had to face the facts, I had to go back and find a way to finally break the curse once and for all.

* * *

The vampire came face to face with the wolf. The day as cold as his skin, the sun glistening and shining off of the vampire's skin. The cold one readying itself to attack the first wolf he had come face to face with in years. It was very rare to see a shape shifter nowadays, so the wolf's appearance put the vampire on alert.

Both supernatural beings watched each other intently. The wolf's canines exposed with his snout pulled back and a growl emulating through its deep throat. The vampire's facial expression bore a smirk, upsetting the wolf knowing that the wolf wasn't able to intimidate the vampire. The wolf thought that the vampire just might be crazy enough to take him on. It was to the wolf's knowledge that most _leeches_ fled at the sight of a wolf, but not this one, and now the wolf knew why.

The wolf knew this vampire almost too well, and it refused to be caught in the grasp of the massive vampire. Steadily, and very slowly, the wolf inched closer with its teeth still bared. The vampire continued to watch as the sandy grey and brown wolf moved closer, readying itself to throw the first blow at the wolf.

Fear hadn't stricken the vampire until he realized that the wolf was smaller than the normal. It has been brought to the vampire's knowledge years ago about the smaller wolves, submissives as they were called. Very cunning beings, and almost indestructible when it came to battle. Though the vampire had never come across one before in his existence, he heard the stories of a submissive taking on one of the Volturi leaders, Caius, one of the three. If it weren't for the leader's wife, the submissive would have claimed victory.

In addition to all of this, Caius refuses to deal with any werewolf or shape shifter for that matter, clearly pushing exile on any wolf that comes near him.

It hadn't taken long for the wolf to attack, or so the vampire thought. It seemed as the wolf was looking for an escape. That was until the vampire wrapped his arms around the small wolf and through him against the nearest tree, making the splinters fly in every direction. The wolf made the attempts to bring itself back on its feet until the vampire came at him again with a kick, only to be stopped by the razor sharp fangs of the wolf, making the vampire scream in agony.

It took the wolf a moment before it gained composure. The wolf realized that it had to fight under the circumstances; the vampire wouldn't let him pass unless the wolf was killed or unless the wolf claimed victory. So the wolf went into battle mode once the vampire attacked once again. With little effort, the wolf dodged the punch and maneuvered its way passed the leech, nipping the vampire's ankles as it swiftly passed. The vampire fell to its knees and clasped onto his wounds, making it easier for the wolf to give him one last shove before the wolf could make its escape.

With a hard kick against the vampire, causing him to fall face first into the snow, the wolf made its way through the forest and leaving the wounded vampire behind before it could recover to chase after the wolf. But the wolf was brought to another halt when two more vampires came into view, a man and woman the wolf knew as well.

"Seth?" The man spoke, "please, stop, we're not here to hurt you."

The wolf scoffed, barring his teeth once again.

"Check on Emmett Esme, I'll stay here with him." The woman left in a blur, leaving Seth face to face with Carlisle Cullen. "I would ask you some questions, but I feel I wouldn't get any answers."

Seth wasn't sure how to respond to Carlisle. Carlisle was known as a very knowledgeable vampire, and Seth had no reason to attack him, but there were reasons to why Seth attacked Emmett to which Carlisle had no clue of. No one knew but Seth about who Emmett really was. The vampire's threats were still fresh in the wolf's memories, which is why Seth wanted to get as far as away from the vampire as much as possible.

But the Cullens wouldn't let him.

Against Seth's will, the family had brought him back to their home, promising to call Daniel to inform him that Seth has returned. But Seth couldn't speak for himself because no one would understand him. It took all of Carlisle and Esme's efforts to carry the wolf back, every time Emmett stepped into help, Seth would snap at the vampire. It did puzzle Carlisle of Seth's reaction, but he hadn't paid much attention to it after that.

Once Seth was secured in one of the rooms, the glass windows unbreakable and practically bulletproof. Seth gave up on his attempts to break through after a couple blows towards the glass. It didn't help much that Emmett was so close to the wolf either. Emmett tried speaking to the wolf, but Seth wanted nothing to do with the vampire, attacking Emmett any chance given.

Not long after, Daniel arrived at the house with Isaac, a man with the knowledge of shape shifters. The Cullens could see the discomfort in the man and kept their distance as the pair went into examine the wolf they claimed to be Daniel's son.

Seth stopped in his tracks at the sight of his father, racing to the man to brush his head against the man. Daniel stood in shock as the wolf cuddled against his cheek. Daniel felt the connection he had always had with his son, running his hands through Seth's fur, crying as he realized that his son was home. Daniel refused to let go of the wolf, and stood puzzled as the wolf tried communicating with him. Seth was becoming frustrated as he hoped the family connection would be some sort of way for them to communicate, and it didn't help whenever Seth would growl and be upset that his father didn't understand the fact that Seth needed to return back to the castle he came from.

As the night settled in, Isaac had brought Seth and Daniel dinner as they enjoyed each other's presence. Seth had given up on communication with any of the humans, constantly coming up with scenarios on his escape. He knew it would be easy escaping his father and the man Isaac, but he wondered if he could get passed the family of vampires. He was losing precious time, he knew that much.

Seth continued to hope he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I could feel the loss. My heart dropped and my ambition to continue seemed far-gone. I was lost once again, and it felt worse when I witnessed vampire Seth break my heart so long ago. This had no amount to that. And now I realized that I would do anything to give the pup Seth some assurance that I would be anything he needed me to be. Only if he would give me that chance.

It has been two fucking days we've been searching for him, and we had no luck picking up on his trail. It faded with the blizzard, and his scent was long gone. I couldn't help but worry that something awful had happened to him, and it was my entire fault. I had given up, and I could see that it was affecting the pack drastically. They were losing hope just as much as I was.

Sam hadn't left Emily's side. It was as if we were waiting for an apocalypse to take place seeing how Sam had promised his imprint that he would spend the rest of his time with her until the curse claimed their lives. I couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of guilt as they promised each other that they'd find each other in the next life. That was Emily's promise.

Then there was Brady and Paul. Brady refused to believe that Seth was lost, and he refused to believe that this all could be the end of us. Paul wanted nothing more than to spend his last moments with the pup, actually taking the wolf on a date for the first time in a long time. They hunted together, and if I weren't able to pick up their thoughts, I wouldn't have known just how much it saddened the couple that they might not have a life beyond this one. That and the fact that Paul had wished he would have been able to have a family with the pup.

Quil and Embry remained as my comfort, refusing to leave my side and assuring me that Seth would return. I couldn't believe them; I'm a monster that Seth was desperately trying to escape from. So it remained to be Collin, Quil and Embry to stay at bay when it came to emotions flowing through the mansion like a wave of water impaling on all of us.

Jared seemed keen on seeing his Kim once again, that was until he imprinted on Leah. That was a slap in the face for both of them. Leah was the one who stopped Jared from sulking, but that was Jared's attempts to join Kim sooner than he had hoped. Leah had never broke down until that moment, and that happened to be in front of Jared. She claimed that she couldn't believe that he was ready to give in when they were so close, she was desperate to get out of here, and she was sure that Jared would find another once we freed ourselves. Leah's emotions saw the best of Jared, and Jared had made the promise to Leah that he wouldn't give up on her. They were the reason Seth was able to flee this place.

I don't really care that the vampire was now gone. But Leah had explained that if Seth could cross the line, then so could her brother. He was going out there to find the wolf and I wasn't sure if that would be a safe route to take. But I didn't care. If I had mattered to the pup, he wouldn't have left. If I had mattered to Leah's brother, than he wouldn't have went to the leech for comfort.

My sulking didn't seem to stop the rest of the pack from searching. They were constantly circling the borderlines, always ending up here. I had to admit that I had a little hope when Leah reported that her brother couldn't be found, that she was sure that Seth had made it back to society to look for my pup.

But would he return to me?

* * *

The elderly lady entered the manor, very skeptical as she looked into the direction of the cold ones. She knew exactly enough to know who they were and what they were. She wouldn't have came if she wasn't informed by her grandson that a shape shifter has returned and that this so called wolf was the descendent of the tribe and the Clearwater line, Daniel's son.

Word has spread to the tribe that there just might be hope for shifters once again, and it would be an open door for others to phase and finally protect their reservation from the bloodthirsty intruders that would rarely pass through. That and the fact they'd finally be able to force the Cullen coven to leave. A few of the tribe's elders had escorted the witch to the building along with Isaac.

When the woman had been led to the room where Seth was being held, she requested to be alone with the wolf. The tribe members were very skeptical to grant her request, but she made it clear that the shape shifter couldn't harm her. Emmett stood on the side as a statue, wanting to make sure that Seth would be safe with the woman, but he remained at his post as the woman entered the room and Daniel came back out.

Seth watched the elderly woman carefully as she sat on the chair provided. The room was now empty with just Seth's dish and a large pillow where he could sleep. Seth felt like a prisoner there, and it frustrated the wolf to know that his father wouldn't even let him escape back to the place that needed him the most.

"Come child." The woman spoke in a low tone, waving her hand for Seth to come closer. "I won't harm you young one."

Seth kept his head low as he approached the woman very slowly. She watched the sandy brown wolf and smiled, as Seth still looked nervous with every step he took. Without warning, the woman had swiped her finger through Seth's lip, causing the wolf to shake his head in disgust as the taste of her hand reached his taste buds. Seth growled in disgust as the woman had rubbed the saliva on her earlobes and chanted in a language that Seth didn't understand.

"You are free to speak to me now." The woman spoke.

'_That was disgusting.' _Seth shook his head once again.

"My apologies boy," the woman had spoke, "but it was needed in order for me to understand you."

'_You can hear me?'_ Seth asked confused.

"Yes," the lady nodded, "but only for a moment, this won't last long, so I need you to tell me how this happened. Where you were this entire time."

'_I was caught in a curse.'_ Seth spoke quickly. _'I found a place unintentionally, filled with other shape shifters that had been trapped their for years under a curse placed by a witch. I found that it was the only way she could protect the place. She cursed the pack of wolves, and placed the alpha under the werewolf curse that none of us seem to understand. But since I was the only one that had found the place, I discovered that if I hadn't been able to break the curse, I would end up joining them.'_

"Slow down child." The woman giggled. "A curse you say?"

The witch sat in thought as she absorbed the information that Seth had given her. She had heard of a curse of such, but never seen it put into play. She asked Seth if he knew her reasons, he told her of his theories. The woman spoke to Seth for another fifteen minutes in regards to whom this pack of wolves might be, Seth then telling her that it was the pack from La Push that had been missing over a century.

"I've had my suspicions." The old lady murmured, "my mother and grandmother told me about the shape shifters, but I never had the privilege of meeting one. They told me that the pack that had protected them had gone missing without any explanations, the tribe had mourned them in assumptions that they were all killed in battle." She continued to explain to the wolf. "But this does explain why none of our young men have phased in over the time, the curse freezes our change, and until the alpha can pass down his genes, none of our people could be descended from the pack that had started it all."

Seth sat in awe as the woman explained. _'So can they return and continue on the line?'_

"Only before the curse is broken." She explained. "Each curse has a timespan, if the one who has been cursed cannot find the solutions to the curse, they as well as you will remain like this until the curse takes your lives along with the gifts we were given from our ancestors."

'_But how can we break the curse?'_ Seth asked.

"What was the motive?"

'_Excuse me?'_ Seth asked confused.

"The motive child." The woman sighed, "The reason the witch had placed the curse. Why did she curse the alpha?"

'_I think it was to defend her husband from being killed, but she was too late.'_ Seth explained.

"Aww…" The elder gasped subtly, "the curse of loves-first-kiss."

'_Love first kiss?'_ Seth smirked in thought, now thinking the woman was crazy to make comparisons to a Disney movie.

"It's not entirely to that notion child." She explained, "I call it such because the curse is based on love. If the alpha cannot find his mate before the curse is lifted, all will be lost. Which brings me to question why you have been able to break barriers most haven't, I've come to believe that you are the key to this curse."

'_How do you know it's a loves first kiss curse? And I didn't know there were differences.'_ Seth questioned.

"Because the witch defended her mate, it's based on the reasons of a curse placed. Most are cause by the lack of love." The elder spoke. "If you are the key to this, it should mean that this alpha has deep feelings for you, but I can't explain why it would be you seeing you are a male."

'_I guess times change.'_ Seth said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying I don't approve of such," she responded, "but know that if you are the alpha's mate, he will need to continue on his line. Which means you could face the tribulations of him being with a woman until such happens."

'_But I don't think of him is su…'_

"Do not lie to me childe." The woman overpowered Seth's voice. "Now you must go to him, open his heart, and lift the curse so we can figure out what is needed to be done next."

Without further explanations, the elderly woman opened the door and ushered him outside, following Seth to the exit as everyone watched the two. She opened the door and told Seth to hurry. The others looked at the elder in confusion; most of them upset with her and began questioning her knowledge and the purpose to why she let Seth go.

"You all will understand soon enough to why I had to let the boy free." The woman announced, "his journey is not complete, and we need to stand aside for him to succeed."

"But we lost him once already." Emmett hissed.

"Though you had your chance to find him, you hadn't." The witch explained to the vampire, "I'm sure you can go after him, and I'm sure you could probably catch him."

"Damn rights I will." Emmett made his way for the exit.

"But know this." The woman warned, "If you choose to take this path, you might end up with a different ending altogether. The boy is already promised to someone else, not by me or his family, but by the spirits. If you disturb the cycle, you could miss the one waiting for you."

"Enough of your bullshit." Emmett fumed, "Seth will be with me."

Everyone looked at the vampire in shock. It explained a lot for Carlisle, and now he knew why Emmett was so insistent on finding the teen, he was in love with him.

"I won't let you change him Emmett." Carlisle spoke, "you'll kill him."

"Who said I was?" Emmett departed without another word, Carlisle soon ready to follow.

"Let him be." The elder spoke to the vampires. "He needs to meet his fate."

"But he could be killed." Esme argued.

"Only if he's not careful."

* * *

**Seth's POV**

There were a lot of things going through my head, mainly what the elder had said to me. She knew magic, that much I knew, but I didn't question it any further. She gave me answers I thought I would never find. She made me realize a lot of the things that I was avoiding, or the main being that I just didn't want associate with, Jacob. Why did it take her blunt words for me to realize that I just might be in love with the werewolf? Some might think I'm crazy seeing that Jacob was a monster, and the fact that he's kept his human image hidden from me for so long, makes me wonder if he would be as attractive as his personality.

I knew it wouldn't bother me, but I was curious.

Now that it seems I'm in a race against time, I found that I could hardly remember how to get back the clearing so I can make my way back, that's if I could go back. But I had to be able to if the witch believed that I was the key to this. If I was, than that meant that I had been a complete idiot when it came to Jacob. Even though we rarely had our moments, we still had them. The electric feeling when he touched me was there, and the bond that I tried ignoring.

But then, I couldn't transpire the reasons of the vampire Seth's appearance. If I was meant to break the curse, where exactly does he fit in all of this? Maybe he was here to bring closure and open Jacob's eyes for the first time since I had been trapped there with them? It remained unknown for the all of us.

And now, I somewhat pitied the vampire. He's been abandoned, kidnapped, lost, hunted down, lonely, and everything else that I could think of. He was just looking for his place, and he already knew because of what he was; the pack wouldn't really accept them. The love he used to have for Jacob has faded, and I'm not sure who it hurt the most to find that out, Jacob or Seth. Maybe Seth could reconcile with Emmett if gets the chance.

As I rushed through the trees as if I was going in circles, I could pick up on Emmett's scent. I was panicking now. He was coming to stop me, which meant that I had to find my way to the borderlines before he could find me and catch me. But it didn't help that I seemed lost with every turn I made. But it hadn't stopped me either, I was determined to get away, even if that meant I was going back to the place I wanted to flee from.

It was different this time though. I missed the pack, and I was beginning to miss Jacob not knowing that it would be possible. Whatever connection we had, I was feeling it more now, and it kind scared me. Was it my heart finally winning me over, forcing me to race back into Jacob's arms? What was this pull?

"Seth?"

I stopped in my tracks to see Seth standing in front of me, glistening in the moonlight with a sigh of relief. Without much questioning, he suggested I follow him the rest of the way. It hadn't taken us much longer before we came to a scenery familiar to me, and thankfully I was able to keep up with Seth rather than being left behind.

There was only one problem once we reached the line. We crossed it, but Emmett was right behind us and watched us as we disappeared out of his sight. Seth was shocked to see the vampire, and so was I. I knew then that he was there to stop us, and I figured that he wouldn't be able to do so. That was until he began breaking through the invisible wall. It looked slow and painful for him, but he was managing. With one last gasp, I turned to Seth in shock as he looked at me worried…

"Run Seth!"

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying where this is going. I've had difficulties lately with my writing, and it's the worst time for me to have writer's block seeing as now I have the time to write, but I will still try to come with updates for this one, and hopefully another one for 'Playing The Pack.'**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Wolf Vs Vampire

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Wolf Vs. Vampire

* * *

My world became a blur as everything around me began to look like a smeared painting. As I ran next to my vampire relative vampire, everything seemed to be going in slow motion; my senses picked up on the noticeable fear I was now burdened with. My heart pounded through my chest, my body shook with anticipation and fear, and my nerves were shaking from the knowledge of being so close, yet so far from my destination. I worried I would never get there, that I would be stopped before I could complete this journey.

To the left of me, Seth seemed to be in the same state of mind and composure as me, like he was ready to shatter in this moment. Was he afraid of the man chasing us, or was he confused to exactly how he felt about this situation. Where did he stand? How did he feel about all of this? I never bothered to ask him, nor did I have the decency to actually consider listening to him. Maybe I was being selfish.

"SETH!"

Emmett's voice crashed through the forest, kicking my adrenaline up a notch for me to make my escape, but it almost felt hopeless. Even though Seth was by my side, could I count on him to bring me to safety if I needed to depend on him, or would he have an epiphany and turn me in? But then again, why would he? He would be handing me over to one of the men he loved dearly. Could he give that up just so Emmett could be happy? Or did Emmett still feel this way for me, especially when I'm sure he hadn't seen the vampire leading my way back to the castle.

The problem was, it didn't feel as if we were close to the castle or anywhere near there. We were heading in a direction I was sure wouldn't bring me to the place I had hoped to be; he was leading me away from Jacob. But I couldn't seem to pull back or turn away, I just continued to follow the vampire thinking that maybe he had detour route to throw the vampire off, at least I hoped.

Like a wave of energy, I ran through the blinded wall along with the vampire as he held me back from running through. I was in shock to notice that the storm had calmed quickly as well as the snow below my feet was melting from my touch. I caught me breath and looked up to Seth as he held his index finger in front of his lips, urging me to keep quite as we could hear the heavy footsteps approach us. I began to panic and pull back as Seth made the effort to hold me in place.

"Shh, Seth." He ordered, "He can't see us, I'm sure of it."

As I looked up and around us, I noticed that we were surrounded by an invisible cloak, like a dome above us, and beyond the invisible was the darkness outside, and Emmett slowly approaching the area. We watched the vampire as he scanned the area in confusion, stumped of the reasons of our disappearance. I could hear him curse to himself and asking where we could've went. Without further questioning, he continued on his way and passed the area.

"I guess he's not as smart as I though him to be." Seth muttered to himself.

'_Why do you say that?'_ I asked, sighing in relief as I sat down on the snowy ground.

"He didn't even bother to look for footprints." He mumbled.

'_Can't really blame him.'_ I watched as he sat next to me. _'They probably faded with the storm.'_

"Yeah," he murmured. "We should be safe here for a bit, then we can make our way back to the castle."

'_Where are we anyways?'_ I asked, looking around us.

"I'm not exactly sure, but these… bubbles been appearing everywhere lately." He explained. "I'm not sure what they are, but I came across one when I came looking for you. I stumbled across it accidently as I came closer to the borderlines."

'_But how? And why?'_ I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "but I think it has something to do with the spell fading."

'_Do you mean the spell could finally be breaking?'_ I asked hopeful.

"Not exactly." He sighed, "as I read the books you read, it said something about a time limit, all curses have them. If the spell can't be broken, it consumes everything with it as well as whoever is trapped within it will disappear along with the area being encased."

'_So no one knows exactly how and when the curse will break?'_ I said disappointed. _'I was sure that we could have more time, but, something tells me that you're right.'_

"I don't want to be." He said sympathetically.

'_I know.'_ I slouched down and lay on my front paws. _'I only really have myself to blame really. I could've been more inclined to fix this, but I let my emotions get the best of me, and now that Emmett is chasing us, who's to say that we'll ever escape this.'_ I paused and looked up at the vampire, _'how exactly do you feel about all of this? I mean I do feel sorry that I blamed you fro a lot of this, and I apologize for being an asshole about it, but how are you handling all of this, especially with seeing Emmett and Jacob again.'_

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know to tell the truth." He looked sad, "a part of me hoped that I would be able to see at least one of them again, but now that I have, I don't feel worthy of it. You were right Seth, a large amount of this is my fault, and I'll take full responsibility for it. It's just… I could be at fault, and I could blame myself, I just didn't expect Jacob to blame me as well, and maybe Emmett feels the same way. I admit that I wanted to turn around and ask Emmett, but a big part of me doesn't want to know."

'_It's not anyone's fault.'_ I mumbled, _'it was just one big misunderstanding. A big lack of communication on all of our behalves, we're all at fault when it comes down to it.'_

"You're too kind pup." He smiled, "but I can't help but feel like I'm burdened with a heavy heart. I've always searched for a place to belong, and always finding rejection seems to be a habit of mine. I figured that if I can reunite you with Jacob, then maybe I could throw some of the weight off my shoulders and continue on with my existence and continue to hope that there just might be someone out there for me. I was told that vampires find their soul mates similar to wolves, so maybe there is someone that just might make my heart beat once again."

'_You don't give yourself much credit, do you?'_ He gave me a puzzled look. _'You are still the reason that both men have found a love, it may have seemed to be in a hopeless place, but you still found a way of showing them both that there is someone to get them out of the rut that you are now facing. It's not your fault for them falling in love with you. It just happens when we least expect it.'_

"But you have something a little more."

'_Sometimes a little more can be too much.'_ I stated bluntly. _'I confess that I felt a hint of acceptance when Emmett showed interest, but it scared me that he thought of me in such a way, and it frightened me when he would be so… assertive with me. He would never tell the world he fell in love with a man, so whatever he had planned for us, I'd have to leave my family just to make him happy, but then I would never be.'_

"What about Jacob?"

'_Where do I start?'_ I chuckled in thought for the first time, _'he was just like Emmett when I first met him. I live in fear for my life, and I never wanted anything to do with the werewolf. I would constantly avoid him, hoping that I would never have to cross his path the entire time I would be there. But then, when Leah and Emily got to know me, they encouraged the pack, but mostly Jacob to give me a chance. Did you know that they were upset to find out we had the same name, the same full name?'_

He shook his head.

'_It bothered your sister that I didn't tell her sooner, and I still don't see the importance of it. So when they told Jacob, he acted as if it didn't bother him, but I could see that it did.' _I continued in thought, _'of course I didn't know at the time about you really. I knew that there was some sort of back-story that no one would tell me, and I knew that it had something to do with the Seth they compared me to. I wondered all of the time why Jacob would avoid me until he finally began to open up to me. He explained how he fell for you, how he was always told how wrong it was because the tribe would look down upon him when he was looked as a leader. He didn't want to face the same fate as Paul and Brady, but he didn't want to let you go. He wouldn't tell me at first to why he was upset with you, but just that you did something horrible to him.'_ I paused. _'Come to think of it, he has never told me what the horrible thing was, just that he went to see you when the tribe told him you were near phasing. He said something about him following you, and you falling for someone else that he had hoped could give you something better, but then finding out he was a vampire, Emmett actually… I think.'_

"I kissed Emmett." He admitted with his head drooping, "Emmett and I had been saying our goodbyes. I had suspicions of what Emmett was, and he even asked me to go with him, and I wanted to, but I just couldn't. So I kissed him goodbye, and when I returned home, the village was in panic mode when word spread that the pack was missing."

'_Jacob is so confusing.'_ I muttered, _'he claims he loves, but he's quick to judge. If he had just asked, then maybe we all wouldn't be caught in this predicament. I just feel that this could all be avoided if he had just talked to you.'_

"But then he would have never met you." He stated bluntly.

'_I guess everything does happen for a reason.'_ I muttered, _'does it bother you that Jacob might have moved on? I don't mean to open up old wounds, but I hadn't even seen Jacob in his human form, and I found myself falling in love with who he is.'_

"You mean the protective wolf man that he is?" He chuckled. "I've always wanted him to be happy, and if its you that makes him happy, then I won't stand in the way. I know that Jacob is the loving, caring, protective man that he is, and I love that he has such a big heart, but unfortunately, I don't think it no longer belongs to me."

'_Do you still love Emmett?'_

"How could I not?" He smiled. "I met Emmett when I volunteered at the mill in Forks, we kind of hit it off from the start. He told me about his ventures to this place, of course with his parents at the time, and he enjoyed that type of work. I met his parents once, his mother was kind, but his father didn't seemed to pleased. At the time we were just friends, but his father seemed to think there was more between us than we knew at the time, but now I know it was because I was human. Of course that time spent probably had to be the best time of my life. Emmett liked to hike on his spare time, and a few times he had brought me with him whenever I could escape the village. He brought me to this meadow, a place he said was close to his heart because it was so secluded and untouched, and he was more than happy to share that place with me. The third time that he had brought me there; we shared our first kiss, very romantic, like a fairy tale. But then things began to become intense between us when he asked me if I'd come with him because his family had to leave soon. I hadn't known the reasons at the time, but now that I knew the pack was becoming suspicious once again, he felt it was best that they leave I guess. I just can't imagine how different my life might have been if I had went with them, if Emmett would be the one to change me, and if we would live together for eternity. But because I said no, because a part of me just couldn't leave Jacob behind, my choices brought consequences that I still face today."

'_What if he still misses you? If he's been using me to fill the void, maybe if he does see you once again, things will change?'_ I asked hopeful.

"Then I'd hope we could start off where we left off." He admitted, "now let's get moving, we need to get you back before it's too late."

Without hesitation, I followed him as we crossed the wave of energy and back into the coldness of the day. In a brief second, I could hear howls in a distance that startled the both of us. I looked at Seth as he looked back at me puzzled. Instead of staying in my spot like a dumbfounded fool, I shot forward and began making my way back to the mansion in hopes that I might not be too late. It scared me when the howls became louder and more worried.

I just couldn't seem to move fast enough.

* * *

The sun shined through the clouds, but the day was still cold as the snow crunched under the wolf's and vampire's feet. They both raced across through the forests, across the openings, over the creeks, and down the hills that brought the mansion to there sights. Below, in the opening where they could see the fields, in sight was a pack of wolves circling the vampire and the werewolf battling till the death.

The young wolf and vampire picked up the pace in hopes to stop what they were witnessing. By the time the pair reached the bottom of the hills, they raced through trees to come closer in the view of the pack.

The battle was brutal, both supernatural beings delivering blow by blow, only to see that no one was winning this fight. Before they could reach the crowd, Emmett lifted the werewolf above his head and threw him hard across the clearing and forced Jacob to come crashing through the gates that surrounded the mansion. The wolves began to panic, as their alpha seemed to have difficulties standing up once again, only to be knocked down once again by the vampire. But that hadn't stopped the alpha from fighting back, just as the vampire pounced on the werewolf, Jacob punctured his razor-sharp canines into the diamond skin of the vampire, causing Emmett to shriek in agony before shoving his fist in the side of the wolf's massive head.

Blood was shed, and Seth the vampire could smell the coppery odor as it hit his nose at full force. This had triggered the inner monster of the pup he acquainted. Seth, the pup began to quiver at the taste in his mouth, the adrenaline caused by the strong scent of his mate making him see red, blinding his sight with rage as he watched the large vampire drag the alpha across the bloody snow. The pack was ordered not to interfere, but that didn't mean Seth was present to hear the order.

In a quick pace, disregarding the pleas from the pack to stand clear, Seth the wolf had blurred past the pack and jumped in mid-air to land on the bear-like vampire's back to shove him face first into the blood-stained snow below them. With the pup's instincts, his teeth dug into the vampire's bicep, shaking his head and yanking on the vampire's flesh until he reached the solidness of the vampire's bone. The vampire screamed in pain once again, lifted his fist up and pounding it on top of the pup's head a few times until he released. Seth shook his head to regain composure before seeing the vampire staring at the pup in shock.

Emmett felt nothing but guilt as he soon realized that he had hurt his pup. He raced over to the wolf to comfort him, only to be pounced on once again. Emmett pleaded to the pup for Seth to snap out of it, but Seth was far lost into his wolf to realize what he was doing. The pup was doing what was known best, he was ridding the one threat that was harming his alpha, his reason for existence. But Emmett hadn't seen it in such a way, he had no knowledge that Seth was no longer present, but his wolf was taking full control and it could mean that the vampire's existence could be at risk if he wasn't able to stop Seth.

The pack had watched as the blur passed them, soon realizing that it was the vampire Seth pulling the pup off of the vampire that he hoped to save. Cold Seth struggled as he held his warmer ancestor in his arms, trying to pull the pup back so he wouldn't do anything he regretted. In attempts, they both fell back with Seth still tightly gripped around the pup, but of them tousling on the field's floor, causing the snow to blow up in small powdery particles. Seth pleaded for his friend to stop, but the wolf wouldn't have it, there seemed to be no hope for anyone.

Emmett stared at the pair, realizing that the face he thought he would never see again was in fact right in front of him, facing danger while everyone watched. Just as the vampire stood up to help his fellow specie, he was yanked back by the werewolf he had come to destroy.

As quick as everything played out, the pack still couldn't move, and both battles were taking place and they couldn't do anything about it. On one side, the alpha and the leech went face to face once again, and on the other side, the two Seth's were both struggling to keep composure, one battling with his friend, and the other battling with himself to gain control.

The pup snapped and dug his claws into vampire Seth, forcing the cold one to release without the knowledge of the wolf now attacking him. The young vampire held onto the pup's jaw as the wolf tried snapping at him. In the sight of the vampire were the clamping jaws of his relative, Seth still trying to struggle and hope that the pup just might snap out of his rampage. But, the vampire couldn't hold on much longer as the wolf clamped onto the vampires fingers, crunching on the flesh and bone resulting the vampire to swing his fist to shove the wolf off of him.

Something in the atmosphere shifted at this moment, the pack as well as Emmett felt it as they soon realized that both Seth's were now facing each other. Both with a glare in their eyes, Seth the wolf's flickering red as well as vampire Seth, both growling and readying to kill each other if needed. The pack could do nothing but watch, and the alpha and the burly vampire couldn't seem to move.

It was agony to watch as the cold-blooded Seth reached down to his hand and snapped his fingers back into place with little effort and no sign of pain. They both were embedded with darkness, power and strength that both were oblivious to handle; hunger for more as they circled each other as everyone watched in fear.

They both went forth in an inhuman speed, colliding with each other, the vampire's hand gripped onto the wolf's scruff, the wolf retaliating with a quick bite to the diamond skin on the vampire's shoulder, both tumbling across the ground and through the snow. The pack's cries remained unheard as they pleaded for their fellow pack member to stop, the alpha's commands ignored as he finally spoke, Emmett's attempts to stop the fight failed as he was shoved back by both Seth's.

They felt no pain as they crashed through the aged fountain, sending concrete rocks to fly in every direction. Each member watched with worry as the vampire Seth was wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck, fearing that the vampire might snap the pup's neck. But with every effort to go forth with his attempts, the wolf was able to break free as he slammed the vampire back against the brick walls of the house. With each attempt from the alpha and the massive vampire, they would end up being tossed aside by one of the Seths.

Anticipation continued to build as the wolf now drug his ancestor by the ankle across the snow. The screams filled the air that sent shrilling shivers to anyone who heard them. With a quick move, the vampire reached forward and took hold of the pup's ears and picked him up and swung him over him, slamming the pup into the frozen ground causing the canine to yelp in pain. Now the vampire, even in a limp, grabbed the wolf's tail and through him against the walls of the castle.

Emmett took hold of the younger vampire and wrapped his big arms around him to hold him back while Jacob raced forward to help the younger wolf. Once again they were tossed aside, both Seth's refusing to give up or give in. The pack seemed to be surprised that both Seths were empowered with such strength. With what seemed to be little effort, wolf Seth was up and kicking his hind legs against his alphas chest, sending him to fly across the snowy lawn. As he began charging towards his target, vampire Seth was able to push Emmett's arms out a little to move and elbow the vampire in his sides, then giving him a kick and sending him next to the alpha.

They both seemed unstoppable, and that's what everyone was beginning to fear. With every attack between the pair, things seemed to be getting worse rather than any better, they were tearing each other apart right in front of their eyes.

"Order your pack to help!" Emmett demanded.

But the alpha couldn't risk his pack even though Paul, Sam and Jared insisted to be released from their hold. The alpha panicked as each idea came and went, all sounding as if they would never work. It was a moment that the alpha had no clue what he should do as he continued to strategize and watch both Seths battle it out. Until one came to him that he hoped that just might work.

Without any further thought into it, Jacob attacked Emmett in hopes that his plan wouldn't have any repercussions. Emmett became furious to find the alpha was choosing now to pick another fight when the vampire was desperate to stop the two Seths from tearing each other to shreds. But what little hope the alpha had, he was determined to make his plan work, even if it meant that he could be harmed during the process.

The pack was now throwing their thoughts into their alpha's direction, questioning why he wasn't doing anything about the pair that was now almost losing all their strengths. But it's exactly what Jacob had hoped for as they realized that both Seths were now staring at the two individuals fighting next to them. The pup and the young vampire halted for a moment as they watched the pandemonium take place, only to come to the conclusion to assist the werewolf and brutal vampire in battle. It didn't stop them as much as Jacob had hoped, and Emmett had finally come to an epiphany when he realized that Jacob had hoped the Seths would steer their attention to their fight, and maybe the Seths would make the efforts to stop them.

But all seemed hopeless as the young wolf and the young vampire stepped in between just to end up fighting each other again. The question often thrown around was the simple one of why both Seth's were fighting till the death. What evil was taken over them? But it remained unknown as the pack was finally released from their hold, bringing the larger wolves into their path to try and stop the wolf and vampire.

Just like Jacob and Emmett, but this time, both had worked together to throw off Sam, Paul, and Jared. Then Quil and Embry. When Emily and Leah stepped in, they seemed to hold of for a moment, as if they became familiar with the faces they had once known, but then that was tossed aside as Seth the vampire landed his fist across his sister's jaw, sending her across the yard along with the other wolves and their alpha. Wolf Seth snapped at Emily, causing her to flinch. Emily hadn't been much of a fighter, but a nurturer, so it saddened the pack as Seth easily flung her against the others.

Each wolf seemed weak and whatever adrenaline built within them hadn't amounted to the two Seths they were trying to stop.

"There focus is us now." Emmett said with the cracks in his face slowly healing. Jacob nodded and ordered the pack once again to back down.

Whatever attempts they had made had no effect whatsoever, and it was beginning to frustrate the group as both Seth began to inch closer to the pack like predators stalking their prey.

"Send your other submissives on them." Emmett demanded, "they can stop them, I know they can."

'_I will not risk anymore of my pack!' _Jacob growled at the vampire, hearing the plea of his fellow pack member not to send Brady into the line of fire.

"You must do it, they're the only ones that can familiarize what Seth is dealing with along with the other Seth." Emmett said angrily. "I have a feeling that this is something like a newborn frenzy, and since vampire Seth is still considered in the beginning of his change, the first hundred years will be the hardest, and they are at their strongest. Any hint of blood brought to his path will make him thirst for the blood all around him, even though the pack's blood can kill him, he's far out of the state to be aware of it. Your submissives maybe can help them."

It took the pack's strategies to avoid the blows since it seemed pointless to attack, and they were growing very tired as both Seths tried to get hold on one of them. They were monsters in the packs eyes. Jacob was very hesitant in sending in the pups, but that hadn't crossed his mind that the vampire could be in fact correct about them.

"Submissives are seen as a danger to covens all over the world, that's why it has been forbidden for our kind to associate with yours." Emmett shouted from his spot, still trying to throw the young vampire and wolf of course, "JUST DO IT!"

Before the alpha could give order, Brady and Collin had already come to aid. It was a dangerous sight to see as the two young pups attacked the two they used to know as their best friends. Brady did the best to his efforts by pulling the wolf Seth back by his tail, giving it a yank as he threw the wolf back and away from everyone else. Collin had the younger vampire clenched in his jaw as he dragged him by the hip.

'_You have to find some way to stop this Jacob.'_ Sam reminded his alpha, _'Brady and Collin could get killed.'_

But the alpha was losing all hope. Every plan he had failed, and it seemed to him that the submissives were handling it a lot better than the other wolves. But he still wondered why Emily and Leah weren't able to tap into their inner wolves just as Brady and Collin seemed to have. But just at the thought of it, both females had bolted past the alpha and joined in the battle.

It crushed the alpha and the eldest vampire as they watched four submissives attack the two Seths they had both loved dearly. But what could they do? They've tried everything. The biggest fear crossed everyone's mind; someone just might end up dying before they realize just what they had done.

Each time the Seths defended themselves; they seemed to be a point behind. Leah and Emily were handling themselves well, noting they had been able to tap into their inner submissive without the repercussions, but Brady and Collin seemed to be losing control bit by bit as the Seths delivered the same blows thrown at them. Now both females were giving all they had to control the four, but it was now becoming more chaotic then before.

"Fuck this!" Emmett cringed and ignored the damage already done to him.

The larger vampire broke through the battle with the bites and claws that had almost stopped him from reaching the younger vampire that was almost done for. Emmett had pulled the young vampire into his arms disregarding the struggle the cold one had. Each attempt for them to be broken apart by the others submissives, Emmett still held on even if it caused him so much pain.

"P-p-please S-seth!" The vampire begged as he struggled to hold onto the vampire, "p-please sn-snap out of it. I need you here with me. Please Seth," the vampire grunted in pain, refusing to let go, "d-d-don't let it t-t-take over or they will hurt you, I c-can't let them hurt you."

Jacob decided this is where he needed to step in before the younger wolves had hurt his best friend. Thankfully enough the order for them to halt had worked seeing that the younger wolves weren't too far consumed by their inner-beasts. But that hadn't stopped the wolf Seth from almost attacking the pups once again.

Jacob had almost broken down when he noticed the condition his pup was in. Even though Seth endured so much damage, he was still willing to fight, and that worried Jacob as he quickly followed Emmett's actions by wrapping his arms around the smaller wolf, refusing to let loose. Of course Seth the wolf had squirmed and snarled as much as he could to break free, but Jacob held on even tighter in hopes not to hurt his pup even more.

'_Seth, you have to hear me, you can let this consume you.'_ Jacob chanted to the younger wolf as the rest of the pack watched the devastating sight, _'I'm not losing you this time pup, I can't lose you.'_ The alpha admitted, _'please come back to me, don't run from me this time. It hurts too much to see you gone, to see you resent me. I'm not letting go this time pup, not until you come back and ask me to. I know you're in there somewhere pup, please… just hear me.'_

For the first time in over a century, the pack witnessed their alpha cry, watched him as he painfully pleaded for forgiveness. The sight shown before them affected the entire pack as their emotions impaled on them entirely, bringing the wolves to howl in pain and sorrow.

The forest echoed the howls, making it sound like a lullaby, as it seemed to bring the area in peace. With this peace and tranquility, above them the sun began peaking through the clouds, the barrier that had once held the pack in this prison began to slowly fade with what remained of the curse that had them trapped for so long. Each wolf now falling to their bellies as they all began to cringe from the pain they were facing. With the shrieks and screams of pain, the alpha still had refused to let his pup go just as the same as the vampire refusing to let go of the younger vampire he held limply in his arms.

Though it was painful, the pack now laid across the snow in their naked human forms, each crying out as their wounds healed, each soon realizing that the curse was now broken, and each confused as they witnessed their alpha still in his beast form.

Jacob, for once in his life, didn't care that he still was this beast, especially if that meant if he couldn't have the pup in his life anymore. The alpha cried continuously as he softly laid the small wolf on the ground and in the snow.

'_SETH!'_ The wolf shook the motionless wolf below him, _'SETH! WAKE UP SETH! PLEASE WAKE UP!'_

"What's wrong?" The vampire that Emmett had held closely choked out. Jacob's cries had awakened the young vampire, but it had no effect on the pup he had hoped would hear his cries.

As the question was asked, Jacob felt a sharp pain shoot from his heart and into his entire body. His veins pulsed and heated at a painful rate, his body began shifting in ways he forgot that could. Everyone watched as the alpha began clasping his head in agony before he shot back with his arms flung open and his claws began to show. The werewolf was now roaring to the skies as his body began breaking and reorganizing, his bones shifting in different directions, his muscles aching in such a way that could never be explained. In the process, the alpha fell forward once again as he landed on all fours, his claws retracting into his feet and hands, his snout slowly disappearing, and his body shrinking in size until his fur began to fade and show the human that no one had seen for over a century.

Jacob had cried as he was now on his hands and knees, recovering from the change he thought would never come. In the melted snow below him, though the water being slightly dirty, Jacob had began to recognize the face he hadn't seen for ages.

The alpha regained what strength he could to notice the naked form next to him. Seth Clearwater, his pup; curled up in fetal position, still motionless and short of breath. Bruises, cuts, and gashes covered his naked body; blood trickled down his hidden face and down his sides, arms and legs. The human was now close to death as it seemed, and Jacob began to notice that his injuries weren't healing.

"SETH?" The alpha cried out, "SETH, WAKE UP! FUCK! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN YOUR EYES."

"Jake? Jake? Please," Emily approached with the dirty clothes that had now covered her body, "we need to get him inside before it's too late."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" The alpha growled at his pack member as he still held onto the lank body in his arms. "Please don't say that Em…"

"We have to get him inside Jake, Emily needs to work on him before it becomes too late." Sam said sternly, hoping his alpha would hear him out.

"Please Em…" the alpha cried, "please save him."

"I'll do everything I can." Emily informed the shattered alpha.

Sam had lifted Seth from Jacob's arms and made his way inside. The pack followed in a worried manner as well as the two vampires that were just as worried. The alpha wiped the tears that didn't seem to stop running down his cheeks.

"I can't lose him again." Jacob whimpered to himself. "I just can't."

**A/N: Can I just say that this took a lot of effort to deliver? I know I said to some that I would try my best to update last week, but things had come up and I hadn't the time, but here it is. I hope you all take the time to review; it really does help me write a lot faster. Just know that those who have thank you so much for sticking with me this far. Some might believe that this could soon be over, but I'm not exactly sure, I still have something that I might want to add to it. **

**Well anyways, I'll leave it at that for now and try and work on the update as soon as I can. I know some of the chapter might seem out of place, but I tried my best. Though I hadn't given much time to edit because I'm just too lazy at the moment to.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Second Piece

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Second Piece

* * *

**Vampire- Seth's POV**

I could hardly hear a heart beat, the drumming of the organ was so feint that it was almost gone. Fading slowly with the hope the alpha had. His skin complexion almost fit to match mine as the color began to dim along with his strength. His body laid across the bed, his blood spattered on the white cotton sheets, his bruises still vacating his body like the continents on a globe, his cuts still red and slowly making there attempts to at least tighten and close the exposure of flesh. His healing abilities weren't kicking in as fast as most had hoped.

For once I had felt the sorrow of losing the one person who might have come from me, my descendent, the one being that could possibly carry our name out to the end. I carried a great burden knowing that his heart beat remained at the same slow pace as Emily tried her best to revive the teen. But nothing seemed to work as we all had hoped.

The pack could feel the sadness of their alpha, and it was beginning to show through them too. None have left the room to hunt or eat, both Leah and Emily were making the efforts to stand strong throughout the whole ordeal, and it was becoming difficult for them as well. The only thing that I could do was hunt with Emmett for us and the pack, though they all refused the first time we brought them food, but took what they could get to stay alive.

I never understood why they all remained in their wolf forms the entire time until I asked Leah of their reasons. She explained that they felt that if Seth was about to die, this would all be pointless, this was their way of grieving over the teen that had been fighting for his life. They felt that if the purpose of Seth given his life, it wouldn't be worth returning to their human forms, it wouldn't be worth returning home when they couldn't bring back the one person who change it all for them. If Seth died here, so would they. This was in respects to Seth and their alpha.

A warriors truce. I could see now how Seth has touched each of their hearts; I could feel the energy flowing through the big room, the heaviness of sorrow they had for the young man lying on the bed in front of them. I was beginning to feel the guilt of being here, but I couldn't bring the focus to me just to go on a pity trip, right now Seth needed us, and… I think I needed him. Whatever legacy the Clearwater name had, I had hoped he'd find a way to continue it on.

What more could I do though? I felt like a burden without the rights to be sad over the relative I wanted to know more. Emily had been trying her best to think of the remedies and elixir's she knew, but none seemed to work, and I couldn't help but pity Jacob as he was now beginning to lose hope. If I could cry, I was sure I would watching the alpha lay next to Seth in the bloody sheets, refusing to let anyone else come near him.

It was a sad sight to see how each of them seemed to be preparing themselves to give up, to accept that they could be losing Seth. Emily and Leah had both phased and lay next to Sam and Jared, their heads rested on their paws as their tears trickled down their cheek. I couldn't bare to watch any of this anymore, it was becoming unbearable as Jacob held the unconscious teen close to him. Blood mixed with his tears as he kissed the pale cheek of his mate.

Emmett met me as I exited the room. I hadn't said the word, but something told me that Emmett knew what I would say. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and began to follow me outside. I wasn't exactly sure how to react to all of this, they've come so far, and they were giving up. Seth was giving up, but why? I was sure now that my heart was beating once again as I could feel the pain burdened through every living being in the mansion. No one was getting their happily ever after's.

Why?

"It's all my fault Emmett." I stared blankly ahead of me, a hollow shell that sat on the old cemented bench with vines growing around it.

"You can't blame yourself." Emmett said in a comforting tone.

"Why not?" I muttered, "if I could only control myself than maybe I wouldn't have been the reason that my friend is up in that room dying, and the shitty thing about it is that I can't do fuck all about it."

"Everyone is trying their best," Emmett replied, "you just need to have faith that the medicine Emily gave him will take effect."

"It's not Emmett." I dryly sobbed, "they're all giving up. The entire pack is giving up and I don't want them too. I can't accept that this is how it's supposed to happen. Fairytales like this are supposed to have a happily ever after."

"But this isn't a fairytale Seth." He said quietly. "This is life, and apparently a shitty one handed to them."

"Isn't it Em, I mean… this type of thing seems to only happen in stories, how is this any different?" I couldn't help but flooding my mind with solutions that would never work. "We found each other again Emmett. We're getting out of this without the consequences and Jacob and Seth are facing elimination before they even had a chance, how the hell is that fair to them?"

"So you've given up?" He asked me in a monotone. "Are you telling me that you lost all hope too that Seth can get through this, that he isn't strong enough to come through? How would that make him feel? Especially when we don't know exactly what he'd going through, what he's facing, what nightmares he could be living through. For all we know, he could be struggling to pull through just for Jacob, for the pack. He just needs someone to lead the way."

"I haven't given up." I said stubbornly, "I just ran out of ideas to help him."

"I haven't." Emmett spoke, "I know I'm not Seth's favorite person, heck, I made his life a living hell, only because I was afraid to lose him because he reminded me so much of you. Not once has he had his happiness, and a part of me hoped I could give him that, but I seen the way he defended Jacob, he found it. There has to be a way he can come back to have that."

"We've all said it Emmett." I mumbled. "But it seems hopeless now. Seth's dying."

"What about the circumstances of the curse?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The witch," he stood up and began treading back and forth, "she said something about Seth being able to break the curse… something about him being the key to it all…"

"But he has broken the curse." I stated.

"Or so we thought…" He sat next to me again, I stared at him confused, "… what I'm trying to say is that what if the curse is still on play between Jacob and Seth, what if they're still trapped?"

"But why?" I asked.

"From what I can gather, it has to something with their connection…" He paused for a moment, "… he's disconnecting himself."

"Seth?" I asked more confused.

"No! Jacob." He stood up quickly. "The witch said something about this being a loves first kiss type of thing, but Jacob hasn't shown the affection in a physical way to let Seth know that he's still by his side."

"Could it really be?" I stood next to him, now remembering that Jacob hasn't really claimed his love through a kiss. As cliché as it was sounding to me, it was beginning to make sense. "Wait…"

I seemed to recall the time I came across the texts that Seth had once reviewed. During his absence and they time I was being held prisoner, I read about the curse, how it happened and who caused it and why. The witch known as Alice was bonded with her vampire husband Jasper, even though they were married, when Jasper had been changed, she sensed the connection that grew stronger. Leah had told me that Seth hadn't bothered to read the notes of the second book, only glancing through it.

Maybe this was the reason I came along, I was supposed to find the second piece that was missing. In my vampire speed, I was now in the abandoned den where the stack of books now sat. I picked up the flimsy notebook and skimmed through the pages where it explained on bonds and connections.

Alice had been in love with her husband, even through the curse she faced. It was her ambition to die next to him if it had ever came down to it. A connection so strong, they would be together in the afterlife, but the one thing she had hoped for, was the one option she didn't have for the reason that there just wasn't anyone else to help her through it all. She was going to place the wolf curse on her husband, and it would bring her to breaking it herself, and the only way was to open Jasper's heart once again. I couldn't understand the title of the next section though, as if something was missing.

Death.

She would die next to him if she had to, but there was a way that they could escape it all, an elixir she seemed ready to mix, but it came too late, as this was the last journal entry. She stated that she would drink the elixirs over and over again, giving her the strength to give her energy to Jasper to revive himself and to the point she had hoped would turn him human once again.

But there was only one problem with this, a witch's power was needed to mix the potion, and there wasn't one near within miles.

"Fuck!" I muttered to myself.

"What?" Emmett asked as I handed the textbook to him. "But we know a witch."

"You do?" I asked. "I thought you were talking about Alice."

"No, I've met with one, she's the one who helped me find this place." He paused, "I now understand what her warning was about now. We have to bring her here."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Back in Forks," he picked up the textbook and grabbed my hand dragging me behind him, "she's an elderly lady, but I'm sure we can bring her here in time, after all we should be fast enough."

"But it could hurt her." I somewhat argued.

"What choice do we have Seth?" He stopped and turned to me, both of his hands on my cheeks as he lifted my chin to kiss him, "I'm not letting him die Seth, and I know you don't want to say your goodbyes just yet. We have to do this."

I nodded and grabbed the book from him, walking into the room, startling the pack slightly.

"Leah? Emily?" They both stood in their wolf forms curious, "I need you to gather the ingredients for this elixir, gather as much as you can and bring it here."

In a brief second, they both had phased and looked down at the book, bringing everyone's attention to the pair.

"What for?" Emily asked.

"This could be the key to reviving them both." I looked down at the pair that lay still on the bed, "Jacob is losing his strength now, the process has already begun."

"What do you mean?" Sam now asked, all of them dressing quickly.

"Seth is absorbing Jacob's energy through the connection they now share," I explained, "if we can get Jacob to drink the elixir, it will give him the strength he needs to revive them both, and hopefully they can finalize the connection."

"How?" Leah asked.

"Loves first kiss." I stated bluntly. "Now gather the ingredients. Emmett and I need to bring the witch in Forks back here to mix the potion, she's the only one that can do so."

There weren't much questions asked after that. Just as we left, the pack glanced at the book and headed out for the forests surrounding us. I quickly followed Emmett as we made our way for the gates and the forests ahead of us. Trees passed in a blur like a smeared painting, wind blew against my face almost making it impossible for me to keep up with Emmett. Sadly, I lost my balance and fell forward.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I haven't fed since the fight." I realized that I was growing weak at the wrong time. "Just go ahead of me, I'll catch up."

"No." He said in a demanding tone, "I'll carry you. Nothing is going to stop us."

I felt the swelling emotions in me, I knew just how much Emmett cared, but I didn't think it was this much. I hadn't argued like I would normally do in a situation like this, we were on a mission. It had only took us about twenty minutes before we began to see the town. Emmett had put me down as I asked him, I promised him I'd catch up, it wasn't far.

He left in a blur and I followed as fast as I could. Maybe I was beginning to underestimate myself once again as I found myself grow weaker and weaker as I began to grow closer. I hadn't known where the destination was, but thankfully Emmett's scent was strong enough for me to follow as I came to a house with a small group standing on the patio. I could hear Emmett explaining the details to the witch, but was caught by a surprise when a man I had never seen before came racing to me calling my name and pulled me in for a hug.

I panicked as I began to smell the blood from him, the sound of his heart pulsing strongly and quickly at the sight of me.

"EMMETT!" I shouted, "HELP! I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM."

"JESUS CHRIST!" He cussed as he realized how close the man was to me. "Daniel, that's not Seth, I'll explain later." He turned to his father, the man I knew as Carlisle, "dad, please get him a blood bag, he could really use it right now."

Thankfully the man hadn't questioned him and went to his car to retrieve a bag full of blood. The man in front of me watched intently as I punctured the bag with my fangs and began drinking the tasty liquid. I could see the man was disgusted and confused to why I was doing this, that was until Carlisle and Esme began to explain to him what I was, and who I was, excluding the details of how were related.

By this time, Emmett explained everything to the elder and she gladly agreed to join us on our way back. Everything happened so fast that I was having trouble keeping up. I was handed another bag to quench my thirst so I wouldn't harm any of the human's around me. We were about to leave when the man requested to join us along with the other man that stood next to the elder. Daniel, Seth's father, and Isaac, the elder's grandson.

Emmett lifted the elder in his arms and told her to inform him if he needs to slow down. I let out a chuckle when the elderly woman told him that she would close her eyes and pretend she was on a roller coaster that she never had the opportunity to ride. I carried Seth's father on my back as Carlisle carried Isaac with Esme following us.

I hadn't realized it, or so I forgot that Emmett was everything I had hoped for. He's a hero, my hero, and Seth's hero. He was making it his mission to make sure that we would get there in the nick of time. Fifteen minutes later, as Daniel held on tight as possible, the mansion was now coming into view.

I could hear the feint chuckles from the old woman; she seemed to be enjoying the ride. It was a different situation for the two men; I almost dropped Daniel as he screamed in my ear, hardly hearing Isaac do the same from behind us. In sight, I could see the wolves arriving at the mansion, letting out howls of our arrival.

Carlisle and Esme seemed a bit edgy about approaching, but they stayed close to the both of us as we followed Sam and Paul back to the room. Emmett let the woman down on her feet the same time Daniel leapt off of mine. I apologized for being careless, but he told me that there were no problems; he just needed to maintain his balance.

The elderly woman informed Emily one what she needed as she reviewed the book before she began.

"There's something missing." She stated, "She didn't complete the elixir… I wonder."

"What's wrong?" Most of us asked in unison.

"Grab my pack child," she told me, "you son," she pointed to Sam, "I need a large brass bowl or pot, quickly now, we don't have much time."

As soon as Sam returned with a large tin pot, she began blending and mixing the ingredients given, chanting in a language that none of us had understood. We watched her in a hopeful manner, nervously watching her as she lit the ingredients that sent the mixture in a spark. I found it astounding as she continued, pouring water and a few other things I had no knowledge of.

"I'm sure glad that I had kept this." She reached in her pack and pulled out a pouch, "wolf's bane."

"WAIT!" I nearly shouted, "won't that kill him?"

"If he's still a child of the moon…" she said briefly, "this will exterminate what's left of the curse, the beast he used to be needs to be eliminated before the healing process can begin so they can return to their normal states. It will be painful for the alpha in the beginning, which is why I need you two," she pointed to Sam and Paul, "to move him away from the child for the next few hours."

"But wont his absence bother Seth?" I asked.

"This is the only way." She implied, pouring the elixir into a cup and handing it to Sam. "Make sure he drinks it all, we'll continue to give it to him until the pain fades and from then on, then you will need to lay him next to the boy once again."

Sam did as he was told as we watched the potion take effect. It didn't take long for Jacob to start shrieking in pain, coughing constantly as he sat up and began to spit out a black substance. If I had the stomach to do so, I'd probably be throwing up by now. This lasted quite awhile, and I could do nothing as I watched the witch continue to chant with Jacobs head held in her hands.

I stayed by Seth's side with Daniel. The poor man looked lost without his son, and I couldn't blame him. I couldn't imagine the thoughts and memories running through his head as Seth lay in front of us with his chest slowly rising and falling. A tear slid down his cheek as he forced himself to smile, the only thing I could do was to try and comfort him by rubbing his back.

"How come you look like him?" He asked in a low tone.

"Umm…" I muttered, "I'm not exactly sure. But I have my theories that I could be his and your ancestor."

"Ancestor?" He hadn't taken his eyes off of his son.

"Yes." I whispered, "Before I was turned, I had a child that I hadn't met. My parents took the child in before I could see him. I was kidnapped and taken by the vampire that had changed me, he kept me prisoner until I managed to escape not too long ago. I hadn't known if my son had survived, and I had no knowledge of what exactly happened to him when I was gone. I never had the chance to watch him grow or even a chance to see if he looked like me at all."

"But you look so young. How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen." I answered, "and I was selfish and naïve when it came down to it. At the time, I did things I regretted, drinking at a young age was one of them, and impregnated a woman that I had no clue what her name was until she had told me that I was the father of her unborn child. I wanted to do the right thing, but everything changed when I woke up for the last time with a burning pain in my throat and the thirst of blood remaining on my mind. Life didn't matter to me at the time, and coming here, finding this place and finding Seth has changed it for me. If you are my descendent along with Seth, then I hope to fix a lot of things between us and hope to build a relationship that I never had with my son."

"It's really up to him." He grasped Seth's hands in his, rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. "If Seth wants you in our lives, I won't question it."

"You sure seem to be handling this whole werewolf slash vampire thing better than most." I stated.

"It doesn't matter to me right now." He brought Seth's hand to his lips for a kiss, "all that matter's to me is that Seth get's through this, and if that means he has to be a werewolf to be alive, than I will fully accept him for who he is."

"But what about him being with Jacob?" I wasn't sure where the boundary lines were to my questions, but I would continue to ask until he asked me not to. "Does it bother you that he would be with another man."

"No." He murmured, "life's too short to pass judgments, if Seth is in love with another man, who am I to say he can't, as long as I have my son alive and well, that's all I ask. And happy of course, and if the man down there is the reason for it, then I welcome him with open arms."

"I wish my father understood." I whispered, "my father never approved of me, and I wouldn't dare to tell him that I was once in love with Jacob, and now Emmett. He would banish me from the family and practically send me for exile if he was permitted too. Back then, loving another man, or woman to another woman was seen as a sin."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he did say it sympathetically, "but times have changed, and I refuse to see my son as something different. You love whom you love, and some times destiny does exist, I'm just hoping that Seth's goes further than this. He's too young to leave this earth."

"He's going to make it." I rubbed his back as I watched another tear fall down his cheek, "the time I've grown to know him, I found that he's a lot stronger than I had been, he's passionate and determined to make a difference. He's not done what he's set to do."

"I know." He actually chuckled, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it."

Daniel fell asleep next to Seth, his head rested on Seth's arm as he snored softly. Jacob's pain seemed to lessen as the elderly woman continued to work her magic. I had to admit that she was strong for her age, going on and on without stopping. I was sure that she was tired by now, and giving her a drink of water seemed to help somewhat.

What were shrieks of pain were now just whimpers coming from Jacob as he laid on the cold floor. His body shook slightly, his breaths now strengthening as the elder ordered Sam and Paul to return Jacob to his spot next to Seth.

Thankfully Jacob's strength was now building, and now he was slowly opening his eyes, lifting his arm to pull Seth closer to him. Emily brought the elixir to his mouth, helping Jacob lift his head to drink. By now, Jacob knew he needed to do this after the elder explained everything to him as she brewed another batch, excluding the wolf's bane this time.

Jacob gave a glance to the man holding Seth's hand, discovering who he was by kindly introducing himself. We noticed just as Jacob began to get stronger, so was Seth, his breathing was picking up along with the beat of his heart. We all knew then that there was hope that Seth was definitely going to make it through.

* * *

**Wolf- Seth's POV**

_The nightmares were now gone. The blank and dark images of a life that I was afraid of, now gone and faded. It frightened me to see Jacob walking away from me, to see my dad shout at me and blaming me for killing my mother. It was all horrific. I would jump from nightmare to nightmare. One with me stuck by Emmett's side, staring in the mirror at the red eyes glaring back at me, Emmett behind me with an evil smile that sent chills down my spine. I was his, and it scared me to death. Another nightmare was of Bella dying and leaving me to face the world alone. It was my dad who came and told me that she had gotten into a car accident and didn't survive. _

_All of my fears were playing out before me, and I wanted to nothing but run away from it all as fast as I could. The last was the most dreadful; it was of me being too late to save Jacob. He was dying in my arms with the pack surrounded, scattered across the lawn with blood everywhere, the sky as dark as the moment as I watched Jacob take his last breath._

_It seemed my world shifted once again. Memories and fantasies played out like a movie I couldn't take my eyes off of. The first of my dad telling me how proud he was of me when I won our first baseball game at the age of nine, him taking me out for ice cream after that and him bragging to anyone and everyone just how his son won the game with the last homerun._

_Then there was Bella and I. She came back, she came home to visit and tell me just how much she missed me. Bragging to me just how good life was for her now, how her mom an her were getting along so well. _

_The last was my favorite. Jacob and me. I wasn't' sure where we were, but I knew it was our house. I was standing in the living room of the house, staring at the pictures that hung on the wall, one of him and me, another of Brady and Paul of what looked like a vacation. One of Sam and Emily with an infant in Emily's arms, another of Jared and Leah's wedding, then one of Emmett and Seth standing in the sunlight as it made their marble skin sparkle. The last was my favorite though._

_It was Jacob on his knee and what looked like he was proposing to me. His smile made me smile, my expression made me laugh as I noticed I was about to cry over the moment. I knew that life was great, and it was even better as I felt the warmth of Jacob's arms wrap around me and hugging my body. I turned to see his handsome smile looking down at me before kissing me._

My eyes seemed to flutter open as I if could feel as if the kiss was real. I could feel the warmth of it, taste the realness of it, and smell the scent I had become familiar with.

I couldn't help but smile at the man hovering above me. It didn't bother me for I knew just who this man was. Jacob. His facial features were as handsome as I imagined, his lips chapped, a smile slowly gracing them as a tear trickled down his cheek. I slowly reached up to wipe the tear, only for him to take hold of it and kiss the backside of it. I let out a muffled chuckle the same time he did, realizing just how happy I was at this moment.

And at this moment, I could feel my world shift once again, and it frightened me at first, until I calmed myself at the sight of Jacob being a part of every memory played out for me. Each of them, he existed, and each of them he was my everything, just as I was to him. I had no clue to what was happening, but that didn't mean that I didn't like. In fact, I loved every bit of it.

As I cam back to reality, Jacob was smiling foolishly down at me, kissing me as I deepened it, hearing nothing but cheers and laughter as I finally was able to kiss the man that I loved with my every existence.

"You're okay." He smiled.

"And so are you." I grinned.

"Thanks to you." He kissed me again.

"No, thanks to you." I giggled.

The moment was disturbed by someone clearing their throat. I looked to my side to see my dad grinning like a fool next to me. A plethora of emotions impaled on my like a wave of water. I jumped forward and pulled him into my arms, not realizing just how much I had missed him.

"I'm so glad you're okay son." He cried into my ear.

"I'm glad that you're here." I replied. "I'm sorry I worried you dad."

"Hey, don't sweat it kid," He chuckled, "you were busy saving lives and breaking curses, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." I hugged him again before turning to Jacob, "dad, this is Jacob."

"We've met son." He said, "he explained everything."

"How are you feeling Seth?" Jacob asked, "are you hungry?"

"Starving." I found myself holding Jacob closer to me, "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened? I mean, why is it I feel like I'm connected to you in every way?" I asked.

"Umm…" He stalled for a moment, "we imprinted."

"On each other?" I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Yeah, are you disappointed?" He asked worried.

"God no," I hugged him again, "it just surprised me."

"Me too pup." He rubbed my back in a circular motion, "me too."

"So you're happy with it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N: Okay, so I'm in a debate whether I should wrap this up with an epilogue or continue it with what I had planned, so I figured I'd ask you readers on your thoughts. So please leave a review or PM me on your thoughts. **

**On another note. I am working on the update for 'Playing The Pack' and it will hopefully be out sometime this week. It really depends on having the time to sit down and typing it out. Another announcement, I have posted a one-shot titled 'Finding Fate' dedicated to one of my readers. I won't give the description; you can go and take a looksee whenever you have the time. And since I am full of announcements, I will be posting the first chapter to another story I am working on sometimes this week… hopefully. I can tell you that I haven't seen anything written like it, and that it involves an OMC paired with our favorite alpha. Keep a lookout for it.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	18. Chapter Seventeen & Epilogue

**A/N: Well this is it. I decided that the story should end with this chapter, as much as I thought I could continue on, it just didn't feel right to do so. So, I hope you are all satisfied with the conclusion.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen & Epilogue

* * *

**Wolf- Seth's POV**

What was once dark has come to light; even the mansion had seemed to brighten up a bit. The pack and I have been re-introduced once again, each of them who had their own story, fit the faces of each individual. Sam, as I expected to be older than Jacob and the most mature. Him and Emily haven't let each go ever since Sam could hold her in his arms once again. Paul and Brady, two opposites who seemed to be made for each other. They both had spent the last twenty-four hours together, both content to have their lives back. Jared and Leah acted as if this was all love at first sight for the both of them, and it only seemed right seeing how they hadn't seen each other's faces for more than a century. Collin, him being Brady's twin, surprisingly didn't look as similar as I thought them to be, the first fraternal twins in their bloodline. Then there's Quil and Embry, both eager to step into the world and return home in hopes to find some way to start a new life with their old ones.

Then of course there's Jacob. He hasn't left my side since the moment I had opened my eyes. I pretty much listened and tuned in once in awhile as the elder and her grandson questioned him of how it all happened. Where he came from, who his parents were, and what year he phased, and how old he exactly was. I know he answered the best to his knowledge; he had come from La Push, or what he had known as the Quileute village. He told him his parents names were even in a language I couldn't really understand, other then the settlers that had come called him Billy and his mother Sarah. He didn't know what they meant by year, but he explained that he reached his manhood after twenty-four full moons.

I was the one confused, as the elder seemed to understand Jacob. She said he had to be around eighteen years of age, seeing how young teens reach manhood around the age of sixteen back then, and seeing how two years passed, he had to be around my age. She asked him how he learned the English language as well as given the name Jacob.

"I've never known my language." Jacob admitted. "They told my mom that we were evil people, but we could be better if we were just like them."

"The settlers?" Isaac asked. Jake nodded.

"My mom began to call me Jacob because she didn't want me cursed by evils." He recalled, "she took the name Sarah and my father took the name Billy. The visitors called us the Blacks, I didn't know why, but they said we needed an identity, we all did. They called Leah's family the Clearwaters, and then there were the Cameron's and the Uley's. The only ones who were able to pick theirs were the Lahote's. The settlers figured that it was close to… English, they were okay with it."

"Is that how we all lost our language?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know," Jacob shrugged, rubbing the palms of my hands for comfort, "they were talking about sending us to a place called school, but before that could happen, the sicknesses took over and our people began to die, and I phased."

"You were the first of your pack?" The elder asked.

"No, Sam was, but he taught me what I needed to know before I took over." He explained, "that's when we decided to keep the visitors away because they brought nothing but grief to our people, and the monsters they had brought to take our people away."

"But why the curse?" Isaac asked, the elder looked at us.

"I've done some selfish things in my life, and this was one of them," Jacob spoke as he tightened his hold onto my hand for comfort, "I figured at the time, I was doing the right thing by getting rid of the main problem, but I was blinded by rage, blinded by my jealousy for another, for someone I felt I couldn't have. Because I couldn't control that, we ended up here, I threatened and tainted a love between two beings I felt never deserved it."

"If you couldn't love someone different, that people looked at as wrong? Then they couldn't?" The elderly woman spoke, Jacob nodded. "But if you hadn't, the wait for him wouldn't have been worth it."

Her stares turned to me along with Isaac and Jacob. I looked up at Jacob to see him smile once again and lift my hand to kiss the backside before he nodded. "You're right," he chuckled, "it was worth the wait."

I've never felt the exemption of sorrow, but that one smile had sent butterflies through me, like I was finally free from whatever was holding me back. My emotions seemed to get the best of me; for once the tears that fell down my cheek weren't because of the sadness, but the joy of knowing that I found something beyond paradise. This was better.

"Though I'm not sure why you say you imprinted, but I have a feeling that it all has to be for a good reason." The elder spoke, "maybe it's to break those barriers that had kept our people so close-minded, maybe now that they will see that love comes in all shapes and sizes."

"But what about the lineage that needs to be continued?" Isaac asked.

"Sometimes," The woman placed her hands on ours, "what was thought to be important, could be the least of our worries. Somehow, the spirits know what they're doing before we can figure it out. There are several options given nowadays for them to have a family, but we're not here to rush them. It's time that we let them live the life they were supposed to."

"What do you mean? Are you saying my Seth could bare my children?" Jacob asked, I was surprised by the question.

"I'm afraid not child," she answered honestly, "but something tells me there was a reason for the connection between your mate and the other wolf known as Leah. Usually pack members stick together, and are willing to go to lengths to strengthen that bond. She could be the key to birthing the next alpha if you both are willing to discuss it with her and her imprint, but there is no need to rush this."

"I could never betray Seth in such a way." Jacob sounded offended, and I understood that he wasn't aware of the technology these days that could make this all possible.

"There is no need to fret on this for now Jake," I leaned in held on to his arm, "let's just take this one day at a time and in time I'll explain to you how this could all work out."

"Okay." He wrapped his arm around me, "I'm looking forward to it."

About a week after, we all began to pack up what was left of this life, and return back to civilization to start a new one. We were all nervous to return, but I knew that they all needed me to help them adjust to this new life, to a new world out that there that they weren't familiar with. It would take time, that much I knew.

The elder I had come to know as Angela Littlesea, another of our descendants married into one of the founding families. Her grandfather was my great-great-grandfather, and Seth's son known as Harold Clearwater. She was the great-aunt that my father hadn't known about. She told us that her older brother brought her here because he knew he couldn't take care of her after the house fire took what was left of them. Thankfully a family looking to raise a child had taken her in, but sadly she would never see her brother again. So Isaac had become like and uncle to me and a brother to my father, and Angela became more of a mother to my dad and a grandmother to me.

Isaac was able to set up a place for all of us to live back on the La Push reservation. The pack seemed very nervous as we approached the village they once knew. It was actually interesting to see them ride in a vehicle for the first time, each of them amused of how fast we were travelling down the road to the new home that Isaac had found for them, and for me.

It was decided that we would all live in the same house until they were all ready to venture off into their own lives. They all weren't used of living alone, and I couldn't blame them, that way I could be there to teach them of the new world that had no knowledge of. It would be a task, but I was willing to get them through all of this.

Word spread fast, and right to the chief of the reservation that the Quileute pack had returned after several years. Thankfully my father along with the others were there to explain to them of the whole story that had took place, and the chief offered to help us in anyway he could for us to adjust to the place.

Times had changed I guess. From what was said about me, was now dismissed after the council discovered that I was part of the pack too, that Jacob was our alpha, and that we still needed to tend to our duties. We still had to protect the people, but that was rare due to the fact that the existence of vampires was slowly fading. I think the only thing keeping us in our wolf forms were the Cullens that lived in Forks, and my now vampire grandfather.

I even found that funny to say.

As the times settled in, so did we. The house had been big enough for all of us to stay in, and thankfully everyone has been a great help in assisting the pack to adjust to things they hardly knew anything about. The evolution of logging has never failed to amuse Jared and Paul, it was all they knew, and now they were finding it hard to believe that what would take them all day to do, was accomplished within an hour. It had been a difficult task for them, since they still needed to learn how to run machinery at the mill, they were pushed back to be the cleaners. They hated it.

Embry found it to be amusing that what was thought of as a hobby in his time is now considered a career. Once we placed a canvas with paints, he would get lost in his creations and paint such beautiful images. He quickly was given an offer from the art museum in Forks as well as the art displays in the tourism buildings just outside the reservation. Some of his paintings were even being shipped across the country.

Quil, found a passion for comedy. As quiet as he was in the beginning, it was like his shell opened once he was introduced to a microphone. I think he was intrigued by the sound that would come from it, how it amplified his voice and how he would make the strangest noises that made a crowd bellow out in laughter. Isaac has been helping him with taking him to the nearest comedy clubs to perform, which Quil seems to love.

Pricilla, a woman from the reservation has been helping Emily start a bakery that sold her very famous muffins and cinnamon rolls. It became a talent that she had loved, and to find what more she could learn, she was there most of the time. Which has been okay with Sam for a while, he's taken an interest in politics with the chief, finding the many things that were now being offered to our people to be interesting. Health, Education, and so on, something I found interesting, as I would watch them all adjusts to all of this so easily.

Brady has been training. Aiden, the lifeguard has been looking for someone to cover the public beaches he couldn't, and since Brady practically lives in the ocean, it was best suited for Brady to do so. His brother Collin has been wooing a girl that he fell in love with the moment we moved here. Chloe, as we come to know her still finds it difficult to believe that Collin is old enough to be her grandfather, I believe that's the only barrier from actually saying yes to Collin asking her on a date. Even though we insisted that Collin try to find some sort of hobby or job that could keep him occupied, he only showed interest in going to school and learning the things he never knew.

Jacob was still not sure of what he wanted to do, and neither was I. I knew I wanted to finish school with my final year, but now I would have to wait for a couple more months until next September. I didn't want him to follow me around as he expected to, but it was just that he seemed afraid to go out there all alone, spending days without being in my presence. It was difficult finding where he belonged when he had nothing to live for other than hunting and being provider, that and the alpha.

I was sad to see him so lost, Jared and Paul too, which was until Jared had come up with the idea of fixing cars. Jared found that he loved to learn about mechanics when one of the guys down at the body shops showed him how. The Paul and Jacob weren't far behind in picking up on a lot of the basics. It took them a little over a year before the owner was ready to retire and pass it on to the three of them, of course the family would still run the business, but Jacob, Paul and Jared would always be working there as long as they would.

I graduated a year later and moved on to English Literature. I found it all interesting how my life story seemed to turn out like 'Beauty and the Beast.' I hadn't noticed it until Leah told me she after she read it. Leah had grown a passion for reading, which surprisingly didn't take her long to do so; her nose was in a book a lot.

Going through these ups and downs with the pack, teaching them the basics of life and getting them through it without the fear had been easier that I expected. Sam and Emily moved out and into a small place he and a few others built not far from us. The Jared and Leah moved into a place that a family moved out of, both of them hoping to start their own soon. I was even shocked to find that Brady and Paul moved into a small place at the halfway point from the reserve to Forks.

Quil and Embry began to travel during the summer break to promote their talents in nearby cities, still keeping close in case they were needed for pack duties. I had to admit that I was surprised that each of them were able to adjust to this all and find jobs slash careers in such little time. I knew not most people could accomplish what they did.

Jacob said that they spent their entire lives living in one spot, there was no time to waste when it came down to seeing the world. So when Sam and Emily got married, then Jared and Leah, Paul discovered that it had become legal, that it was okay for him and Brady to have the same sacred bonds, or as he called it. I wasn't much for marriage, but I never really knew Jake's opinion on it either.

We both had one thing that Paul and Brady didn't have, and that was an imprint. How could Paul be so sure to go forth with proposing when there was a possibility that either one of them could imprint on someone else? Wouldn't it be such a heartbreak for either sides? Why would they want to do this to each other when nothing could be set in stone for them? I actually pitied the two.

"What are the kids saying nowadays?" Paul chuckled sitting next to me on the porch steps, "you only live once, YOLO?"

"Oh god," I scoffed, "please don't."

"I don't get what they mean by you only live once, that is so not true…" He smiled as we watched Brady, Jacob and the others down by the beach, "you only die once, but you live everyday like it was your last. If my last day consists of claiming my love for my pup for everyone to see, then that will be the best damn last day of my life."

"So you're not afraid that you both could lose each other?" I asked.

"Wasn't it you that told me not to fret?" He smirked, "we know there's a chance that it could happen, but we're not waking up every morning expecting it. I mean, who knows, our love just might be strong enough to fight off any other spiritual bond forced upon us, no offence."

"None taken." I chuckled, "and I guess what you say is true, I guess I just worry way too much."

"Yeah you do." Paul teased, "Now c'mon, lets play some ball before the sun sets."

Paul proposed to Brady that night and married him barely a month after. I guess Paul had been hassling Jacob about asking me without my knowledge, and whenever Jacob had brought the topic up, I was clueless until he had popped the question only a few months later.

Things had been moving so quickly that I had difficulties keeping up with it. Collin meeting his girlfriend and graduating his third year in upgrading to get his graduation certificate, Leah and Emily both become pregnant around the same time, Brady becoming a fully certified Lifeguard. Jake, Paul and Jared taking over the mechanic shop fully and expanding it, Sam along with a few others helping them renovate it for the new business. Then me, I was just waiting to hear from Seth about the book I had written about us.

Him and Emmett have been travelling quite a bit, and were returning to Alaska to settle in the house that Emmett had originally planned for us. Seth has picked up the resources for getting my book published as well as a few others after that. Though none have become that popular, they still sold quite a few copies, enough for me to buy us a new house along with Jacob as we moved a bit further outside the reserve.

I discovered that Esme had been working with the La Push leadership; they've been developing a plan that would turn the cursed mansion into a museum with our history attached to it. It was something to return after quite a few years to find everything almost the same, to see what was once a nightmare, now something that held beauty. Esme invited us to label what they found, and I held on Jacob's hand as she would ask us which room was used for what, what Leah and Emily used to cook, how we all survived, why the tower prison cell bars were broken. Or why the fountain had been destroyed in front, and why every mirror had been shattered, every window, and every object that could give off a reflection was destroyed.

The grand opening had been held a year later, and Jacob surprised me when he asked me if we could start a family. Once he discovered surrogacy and all of the other options, he wanted to ask Leah and Jared permission for Leah to carry our first child. I wasn't actually sure if I was ready, but I now knew that Jacob was.

After agreeing, we approached the couple with our proposal. We both were nervous once they said they needed to discuss it, but after about a week's wait, they agreed and we would begin the process by visiting Dr. Cullen with what steps were needed. After the third try, it was a success and Leah was expecting Jacob and my first child. It was still in the air if we wanted more, for now were ecstatic to have a chance to be fathers.

The baby boy arrived on a Tuesday morning, healthy and full of life. I've never experienced the joys of holding an infant in my arms, but when I first held William Daniel Black in my arms, I found myself becoming emotional. Leah and Jared had been supportive even after little Will was born. Everyone seemed to be very content, as the future generation had been growing.

During their tours, both Quil and Embry had both found their imprints. Quil proposed to Olivia a week after Will's first birthday, and Embry had finally brought Vanessa back to meet us. Collin finally finished school and began looking into becoming a doctor, the guy's business had been booming, and my latest novel had become a hit. Even Emily's bakery had turned into a diner, with Leah's help of course.

Will had turned two and has become the best of friends with all the other children, and we hoped that one day he would have a sibling. Maybe through adoption or something. But not long after I came to a surprise when Carlisle had called me expectantly.

According to Carlisle, a girl by the name of Audrey Clearwater had birthed a son but had passed during the process. The child had been in the process of adoption before Carlisle had come across the file, notifying me right away. I reviewed the file he gave me, telling me what I could, and as if I could have been in for more of a shock, the father's name was stated as Liam Black.

Before I could actually consider bringing this to Jacob with the thoughts of adopting, I had to find a way to see if we were actually related. Whether it was the truth or not, I didn't know what I was going to end up doing. As I spoke to Angela, she said there could be a possibility that it had been the expansion of my great-grandfather's children, she knew that my dad's, dad was one, but there were rumors that there could be a couple more that we didn't know about. After hearing all of this, I found my ancestors to be a bunch of confused morons. My great-grandfather was apparently a man-whore that hadn't kept track of his lineage, and I wouldn't doubt from the stories told that my dad could've had a cousin he didn't know about.

There was no knowledge of the Black family other than the one's that had stayed on the reservation, but one had spoke of one of the sisters, Jacob's sisters had left the village and into the cities. They all could have family out there, and it could be the city where the baby was born. Seattle.

I wasn't sure how to approach Jacob about it, but once I had, he seemed keen on moving forth with it. Whether the child was related to us in some way, we still felt that somehow this was meant to be. So we welcomed the child into our home. Will even enjoyed the company of his newfound little brother.

Brady and Paul even adopted, which surprised us all as they told us that they too wanted a family. We always seen the couple young at heart, but now they wanted what we had and decided that it was time for them to grow up, as they said. Esme had helped with the process of that before they moved away. So another young boy was welcomed into the clan.

I think Paul was right when he said that their love would be stronger than any imprint, even though he hadn't imprinted on Brady or anyone else, they still were stronger than ever, we all were.

Now that I realized the life I now have, I don't think I would do anything different. The curse that had been seen as nothing but a hassle was also a blessing. If it hadn't been for me wandering through the forests dumbly, then I would have never found the mansion, I would have never found the pack, and I would have never found where I came from, and I would have never found the family I now have, but most of all…

I would have never found Jacob.

And he would have never found me.

**A/N: I know the epilogues are usually shorter, but I didn't know where I should've separated it all, so I just put it all together. As for the story, yes, its done, and I want to thank each and everyone of my readers, followers, and the ones who favorited this, your interest in this one goes to prove that this was all worth writing. So thank you all.**

'**Playing The Pack' will be my main focus from now on, but when I get down to it, I will post the first chapter of my next project to hopefully keep you all entertained. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
